Mario High School
by Skrellogs
Summary: Mario is the most popular guy in school, and he's dating the hottest girl in school. But lots of obstacles come his way. Mysterious murders, kidnappings, family issues, problems with religion and the existence of God, and the destruction of the entire world. On top of all that, people are trying to take his throne as well as his girlfriend. Will he survive his senior year?
1. Important

"Mario! Get up! We're gonna be late for school!" Mario was woken up by his brother Luigi's high-pitched screaming. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning with sleepiness. His brother was wearing baggy jeans and a backwards Starfox t-shirt, and he was brushing his teeth in a hurry. "We'll both get detention if you make us late again!"

"Oh shit!" Mario cursed as he looked at the time. School started in 10 minutes. "I was supposed to meat Peach before first period! You should've woken me up earlier you little squirt!" He hopped up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower, then threw on his thick red overcoat and blue jeans. In 5 minutes, they were both out the door and on Mario's motorcycle. He began driving down the road, going as fast as he could. He didn't realize how fast he was speeding, and once he turned the corner, he heard a police siren from behind.

"Oh, great! Now we're gonna be arrested!" Luigi said angrily and he rolled his eyes at his brother. "Now we'll never make it to school on time."

Mario wasn't at all fazed by this new threat. His grip on the handlebars only tightened. "Shut up, Weeg, I've got everything taken care of. You forget that I'm the most popular guy in school."

The police car drove up beside them and rolled down his window. "Hey you crazy kids! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're going 60 in a 35 zone!"

"Relax, piggie. I'm Mario, you may recognize me from the football team." He glared at him through his cool shades and gave him a sly grin, twiddling his mustache.

The police officer saluted him. "Ah, yes! Mario! Good to see you boy. Carry on, sorry to have bothered you." The police car then drove off out of site, allowing Mario and Luigi to continue on their way. Mario sped off down the road, and with only 3 minutes to spare, they finally made it to the front entrance. Mario parked, and the brothers quickly raced inside the building. After a quick visit to their lockers, they both headed to their first period science class that they shared together, but when they were almost to the door, Mario spotted Peach leaning against the wall next to the door. She looked angry and impatient.

Peach turned her head to see Mario walk towards her. "Where have you been? You were almost late again because you overslept again, didn't you?" she scolded as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Did you forget that I needed to talk to you?"

"I'm sorry, Peach, I tried to get here on time. Football class was killer last night." He rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek for forgiveness. "Can't we just meet after school? I don't have practise today, so maybe I could take you out on a date to make it up to you."

Peach sighed, but smiled sweetly at her popular boyfriend. "Okay, that does sound nice. I'd love that, Mario." She kissed his cheek back. "Just be sure to be on time this time. It's important. We'll meet behind the school right after last period." She hurried off to her class with her pink textbooks in hand, and Mario could peak her panties from under her short cheerleader skirt as she ran off.

Mario and Luigi entered their class and got in their seats right before the bell rung. Mario sat at the lab table with his friends, Goombario and Koops, who weren't as popular as Mario but still pretty popular. Luigi sat with his friends at his table, who were nerds like him. His best friends were Captain Toad, who always talks about dumb nerdy shit in class, and Yoshi. He's a weird foreign exchange student from Yoshi's Island and no one can ever understand what he's saying.

After a few minutes, their teacher, Professor E. Gadd finally came in. "Good morning, everyone. Glad to see that everyone is accounted for, for once. Today, we'll be continuing our lesson on the human anatomy." He went to the chalk board and started drawing two naked human figures, one male and one female. He drew the female first, and then took his time with the male figure, making sure to draw out every little detail of the body. Some of the lines were a little squiggly due to his hands shaking. "Now, we're going to do a quick memory exercise to show what we've learned. I'll need one of you strapping young lads to come up and volunteer for this little game." Many students raised their hands, but Gadd just ignored them, but he pretended to look around anyways. "Hmm...Ah, yes, Luigi!" he said excitedly even though Luigi did not volunteer.

Luigi looked up from the anime George Takei he was drawing on his notebook paper. "Huh? M-me?" he said nervously. Luigi didn't like being up in front of everyone. He wasn't brave or cool like his brother, and people usually laugh when he messes up even when Mario threatens them with violence.

"Yes, come up here, sonny! Don't be shy now." He watched the teenager as he slowly walked to the front of the class. "Good, now turn your back to the board so you can't see my diagrams. Don't need you cheating! Now, the rule of this little exercise is that when I name a part of the body, you point to it on your body. Easy enough?"

"Uh, y-yeah! That doesn't sound too hard." Luigi said with confidence. He looked to his brother and they gave each other a thumbs up.

"OK, we'll start now!" He looked at his drawings and decided on a body part to start with. "Now, point at...your nose!" Luigi did as commanded, and he poked his large nose with his finger. He grinned and lightly giggled, easing into the game easily and treating it as if it were a game of Simon Says. "Point to your chest!" Luigi puffed out his chest and poked it with his thumb. "Now your belly button!" Luigi pointed to it." "Now..." E. Gadd licked his lips, getting excited with this game. He began breathing heavily and brought his hands together. "Now...I-I want you to...to touch...your...human penis."

"Uhhh..." Luigi froze, confused by his teacher's request. He didn't know how he felt about touching such a sensitive area in front of his entire class. He'd barely been able to practise at home. "My...what?"

"Your penis, Luigi. Show me where your penis is located on your anatomy." E. Gadd was getting really sweaty and impatient as he continued to pressure Luigi into giving into his demands. "Don't be such a pansy ass, Luigi, it's for educational purposes."

"Come on, Luigi!" Mario called out from his seat, "Just touch your dick! You're gonna make me look bad!"

Luigi's hands trembled as he looked at his brother, and then the rest of the class, who were all staring intently at him. They were all waiting on him. The lesson couldn't continue until he did it, and he didn't want the teacher to fail him. Letting out a whimper, he shut his eyes and turned his head and he slowly lowered his hand to his groin. He then began lightly palming his penis with his thumb and forefinger. "H...here."

"You don't sound very confident," E. Gadd said sternly. "Harder." Luigi uncurled his fingers and reluctantly began clutching onto his well-developed genitalia, grabbing a large handfull of cock and balls. He kept squeezing and squeezing and E. Gadd took notes in his little notepad and watched, his eyes fixated on Luigi's lower half. After 30 seconds of the green twin touching himself and silently crying, E. Gadd closed his notebook and nodded his head. "Very good, Luigi. Now wasn't that a fun exercise! You've certainly learned a lot in this class, boy. Keep up the good work!" He sent Luigi back to his seat and continued on with the lesson.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly for Mario. He couldn't help but wonder about what Peach wanted to talk about. What if she wanted to break up or something? Or what if she wanted to tell him that she'd been cheating on him? Lots of negative thoughts crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed them, telling himself that Peach loved him as much as he loved her. They were the perfect high school couple.

At last, 4th period has passed, and school was over for the day. Mario and Luigi both exited the school building, and Luigi decided to get a ride from Captain Toad's mom so he can go over to his house to play video games. Mario walked around the school to the very back to meet his girlfriend. She wasn't there yet, so he watched car videos on his phone until she walked up to him a few minutes later. "Hi, Mario!"

"Hey, Peachie," he said with a smile before they exchanged a deep, sexy kiss, their arms wrapped around each other. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well," Peach began talking, her eyes trailing off to the ground, "I was just thinking...we've been dating for a while, you know? Like, what, since sophomore year?"

"Yeah, that's right. Fuck, I didn't forget our anniversary, did I?" Mario asked, worried.

"No, silly!" Peach giggled, then got serious, "It's just that all of my other friends, Rosalina, Pauline, and the others, have already had sex with their boyfriends, yet we haven't had sex yet. I just wanted to ask you if we could do it sometime!"

Mario frowned. "I dunno, Peach. Premarital sex isn't very cool. You know how much God hates that. Besides, we should only have sex when we're ready for children since that's what it's for."

"We could wear a condom! Or I have those birth control pills that Pauline gave me. She says they really work!" Peach said.

Mario frowned some more and shook his head, and said, "No, Peach, they didn't have contraceptives in the Bible. Let's just wait until we're married, okay?"

Peach sighed sadly and crossed her arms, disappointed that Mario refused her offer for sex. "That'll take forever...but, I'll wait for you Mario, if that's what you really want. But," she said as she looked into his eyes, "will you promise me that you'll at least think about it?"

Mario looked into her eyes and agreed. "Okay, I'll think about it. But no promises." They held hands as they walked to the parking lot and got on Mario's motorcycle, and they drove off to go on their date. They went to a nice burger diner and shared a milkshake, and then went to see a drive-in movie. And they did it all without having one sex.


	2. Bullying Problems

The next morning after Mario got to high school he was actually there early because he didn't sleep in this time. Also there was a test in his 2nd period that he shared with Peach so they met up in the cafeteria for breakfast so she and him could study as a couple. They were sitting at the popular table with some of their other popular couple friends, like Wario and Captain Syrup and Waluigi with Rosalina because they were all heterosexual boyfriends and girlfriends in the Natural Way that God Nintended for them. Mario was eating a fresh bagel with strawberry cream cheese while Peach was eating a salad she made at home because she had to keep her figure from becoming fatass like Wario's.

"This one is easy," Peach said as she pointed to a question on the homework, "Did you get this one okay?"

"Nah, I don't get any of this," Mario said, slumped in his seat and bored of this school work. Mario wasn't stupid by any means, but math was never his strong suit. He was much better at doing stuff like football and reading in front of the class to sound important.

"Don't worry, I will show you so you'll be ready for the test today. I don't want you to fail, or else you'll be in detention again!" That was right because Mario was already failing that class because his teacher is an ass hole and math is hard, and if he failed another test he'd have detention and would have to miss football practise. Good thing his pretty looking girlfriend was also pretty smart.

Even though math is boring and Mario did not care, he tried paying attention anyways because his girlfriend cared and wanted him to succeed and also because he didn't want detention. He was still unsure about the test, and when 2nd period came around he was nervous. Mario sat in the middle of the second row, and Peach sat in the front of the last row, so they had to pass notes to talk. Mario sent one that said "im nervous ab the test :( i hope ur tutoring helped" and the other classmates helped give it to Peach and then she sent one that said "youll do gr8 ! 3"

Mr. Fawful came into the room. He was a short crazy teacher from the Beanbean kingdom so his skin was green and he was short. He got to his desk. "OK class, today is the math test! I will now hand you your tests, so take one and pass it back!" He handed stacks of papers to the front of each row so they could do what he said. "Now start! And remember Mario, don't fail again or you will receive detention time!"

Mario rolled his eyes but was still nervous. He got out his pencil and began working out the problems. Peach's tutoring really helped him as he was able to work out many problems, but there were still some he didn't understand and left blank or drew pictures of Mr. Fawful on them. Everyone turned in their tests and had free time while the teacher graded them. Mario's was the last one graded and was graded right before bell.

"Wait class!" Mr. Fawful shouted as everyone began standing up to leave. "Before you leave I want to congratulate Peach for getting the top score!"

"Yay!" she cheered, jumping up and down and then kissing Mario's nose.

"As for you, Mario..." the teacher began talking again, "You failed again! You got a 69.99% which is an F! Also you get double detention for drawing a picture of me jerking off on question #5!" He yelled as everyone left the classroom.

"What?! Oh fuck! Ass..." Mario cursed as he and Peach left for lunch. They got to lunch and got their food(country fried steakums and gravy) and sat down with their couple friends, Wario with his girlfriend Syrup, Waluigi with Rosalina, and Luigi with Daisy. You could only sit with Mario and Peach, the most popular in high school, if you were in a monogomous, heterosexual relationship, which everyone at the table was in, even though they had other friends who were single. Even Luigi had a girlfriend even though he id a nerd and a wimp and not all that popular, and everyone in school spread rumors that he was gay but Mario knew he wasn't because his family had no Fag Blood, and also how can you be gay and have a girlfriend?

"I can't believe I have detention!" said Mario angrily, "I'm gonna miss the football game practise for the football game next week!"

"Im sorry Mario, I tried to help you but I guess I didn't do good enough.." Peach said sadly.

"Wahh, you should sneak out of detention and go to practise instead!" Wario suggested, sneakily. He was alwayd a trouble maker. He wasn't a bad kid, just not very well behaved, especially compared to Mario who was an upstanding, morally-superior student. "Who cares about that!" His brother, Waluigi, agreed and kissed his girlfriend as a sign of affection.

Mario didn't think it was a bad idea. But then, Peach said: "No. Mario needs to serve out his sentence in detention. If he tries to ditch, he'll be in more trouble." She was right, as always, Peach was this always thinking ahead. And following the rules. She really was smart and considerate. Even though he didn't want to go to detention, he knew she was right. After lunch, he got to the Detention Room down the scary hallway past the bathrooms and got in. And there was something that Mario saw, and that was the Koopa Gang.

They were the big mean bullies of the school, always doing naughty things and causing trouble and mayhem. It consisted of Bowser, the leader, and all of his little cousins. Morton and Roy were sitting at two desks that were facing each other and were playing the knife game. Wendy was doing her make up and organizing her tampons by smell. Larry was carving dicks and swastikas into his desk with his claw. Ludwig was putting thumbtacks and needles inside of whoopie cushions. Lemmy and Iggy were throwing balls of paper at each other. And then, at the very back, was Bowser, the leader of the Koopa Gang. Ever since the start of high school, he has been trying to dethrone Mario and take his place as the most popular, and he wanted to date peach and have sex with her too. "Well well well," he said like a villain. "If it isn't Mario, the most popular in high school. What are you doing in detetnion?"

"I failed a test because my teacher is fucking awful," he said, as a pun. "Not because I did something eveil like you did" Mario did not know what Bowser did to end up here, but he knew it was not good.

"It doesn't matter what I did. Im gonna become the most popular, and I'll be dating Peach! Face it, she wouldn't be with you if you weren't king!"

"That is untrue!" yelled Mario. He brought out his fist and was ready to fight.

"Bowser just laughed. You can't fight me! You are puny compared to me, I don't care if you are in the football team!" Bowser towered over him, and they were about to fight, until the teacher came in. They quickly sat down before they got in trouble, but Mario and Bowser glared at each other the whole time and passed notes to talk. Mario's said "you'll never get peach :( u are an asshole and we R in love !" and Browser's said "nuh uh"

Mario then went home from detention and laid in bed that night, thinkibg about what Bowser had said. He loved Peach, and she loved him...right? He had been screwing up a lot lately, with being late and failing tests, what if she just wanted the hot jock? He didn't want to believe it, but it kept him from sleeping.


	3. Weekend Break

Since yesterday was Friday, it was now Saturday which meant the school week was over and Mario could sleep in. He woke up at 11 pm like a bear coming out of hibernation to fill his tummy with fish and he went downstairs to enjoy his mother's break fast. His hair was all messy and he had long, red striped PJ bottoms with no shirt, and Luigi was wearing a gay night gown and was sitting at one end of the table. Their Mama Mia was making delicious homemade pancakes with plenty of sweet syrup, chock full of nutrients for them to grow big and strong. Luigi was already digging in to his large tower of pancakes, syrup gently trickling down his chin. Mama Mia bent over and gladly wiped it off his face with a wet washcloth. "Gracias, Mama!" Luigi said, speaking italian.

"You're welcome, my sweet baby boy!" she said, kissing Luigi's cheek and then turning to the older Brother. "Good morning, Mario! I made breakfast for you and your brother for a weekend meal!" Mama Mia only made breakfast on the weekends because Mario and Luigi went to school in the mornings and couldnt eat it, and also their father, Papa Pia, went to work early and didn't come home until the afternoon. "Sit down now so I can give you your food!" Mario sat down across from Luigi and Mama Mia set down a plate in front of him. She put a smiley face on his plate with the syrup and Mario groaned.

"Moooooom! I'm not a kid anymore!" he groaned, tired of his mother's babying. She apologized and drew a mustache on the pancakes with the syrup as well to make it a manly meal. They all dug in to their meals and talked about school and football and mom stuff like cleaning. Mama Mia told Mario and Luigi about her gynecologist appointment she had later on that day. "There's a chance I have ovarian cancer, but don't worry. God will be on my side, I'm just going to get myself checked out later on today. I'm going to give you two money so you can have fun today with your friends, okay? You two work so hard in school and after school activities and I want you to just focus on being teenagers today."

Mario and Luigi grinned and high fived. Mario and Luigi made allowance from household chores, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. They didn't have jobs, Mario because he was too busy with football, and Luigi because he's too scared and clumsy to hold down any job that hired inexperienced teenagers. So more money to hang out with their school friends was always appreciated. They finished their meal and Mario and Luigi helped their dear old Mama with the dishes. They each kissed her cheek as she left for her appointment, and with that, the twins had the house to themselves. "Mario, what do you wanna do today?" Luigi asked his brother Mario, asking him what he wanted to do.

"We should call our girlfriends and go on a double date!" Mario said, as a good idea came to mind. Luigi agreed, and they both went back upstairs to get ready. Mario only had to get dressed and comb his hair, but Luigi took a lot longer to get ready. He took a 10 minutes shower, dried his hair and styled it, and took FOREVER picking out an outfit. When he finally did pick out an outfit, he wore a grey striped tank top and very short khaki shorts, like Mario was pretty sure he got them from the women's section and either didn't realize it or didn't care. While Luigi finished getting ready, Mario texted Peach and told her about his plans, and she agreed. Luigi also texted Daisy and she agreed. Mario and Luigi drove on Mario's motorcycle and they met Peach and Daisy at the Mario Carnival. Peach drove Daisy in her cute pink corvette. Her parents were pretty rich so they liked to spoil her with nice things and lots of money, so she's able to pay to take Mario places, but this time he was going to pay like a good boy friend.

"Hiya, Mario!" Peach waved to her boyfriend in the parking lot and ran up to hug and kiss Mario. She was looking really cute today, wearing an adorable pink sundress that complimented her figure, and her hair was in a ponytail like how Mario liked it. "Howdy, y'all!" Daisy stepped out of Peach's car. She was wearing overalls and an orange shirt along with a flower pin in her short hair. Her overalls had patches on them because Daisy was from the South and she lived on the farm with her Pa and granny and she was poor. "Golly gee, it sure is hot out here! Nice day for the carnival, ain't it sugar?" She skipped over to Luigi and grabbed onto his arm. Mario cringed at her accent and kinda wanted her to shut up but he didn't wanna ruin their double date.

The couples hold hands together as they walked into the carnival. Mario paid for his girlfriend and Luigi paid for his. They walked in and looked at all of the options available to them. There were lots of games to play, like shooting ranges and those games where you knock the bottles down with the baseball. There were lots of stands for funnel cakes and pretzels covered in cheese and things fried on sticks. Lots of different activities were here for them, open to witness. "This is so exciting!" Peach said to Mario, jumping up and down in excitement, "Thanks for taking me to this carnival, Mario. I'll have to take you somewhere fun tomorrow, too."

"Sorry, Peach. Can't do it tomorrow. I go to church every Sunday, remember?" Mario reminded his girlfriend. She sighed, but held his hand anyways because they were dating. They walked around a bit before they decided what they wanted to do, and Luigi and Daisy got a bunch of snacks on the way. Peach spotted something off in the distance. "What's that ride?" she said, pointing to a large machine. It was one of those rides that goes back and forth really fast like a rocket powered pendulum. "We should ride that one!"

"Yeah, that looms awesome! Let's-a go, Luigi!" They all went to stand in line for the ride, and in about 15 minutes they were all in their seats. Peach grabbed onto Mario's sleeve, nervous and also excited as the ride started up slowly before taking off, swinging the group of teenagers into the air. Peach screamed really loud, so loud that the guy sitting next to her had to cover his ears to keep from going deaf. Mario thought it was cool to have a girl hang off of you when she is scared, and he felt like he was her protector which was kinda hot to him. Luigi was also screaming really loud, looking really scared like he wasn't enjoying the ride too much, but Daisy was really into it. She was going "Weeeee!" with her arms raised above her head. When the ride was over, they were all trembling with adrenaline, especially Luigi who threw up all of his corn dogs and cotton candy and had to be hosed off by one of the employees.

Then they went over to play some games. Mario knocked over some bottles and won a giant elephant for Peach, and Luigi tried to do it too but failed, so Daisy had to do it and threw it so hard that the whole stand fell down and they got all of the toys. Daisy was pretty buff and tan because of all the farm work she does so she didn't even break a sweat. They rode more rides and played more games together, and then they decided to split up to have some alone time with their girlfriends. While Daisy and Luigi walked off together, Peach and Mario went in the opposite direction. They stopped by a fortune teller's tent and walked in. An ugly old lady in a purple cloak was sitting at a round table with a purple tablecloth and a large, shiny crystal ball. "Come in and sit down," she said to the couple, and they did just that.

"Hello, could you tell us about our future?" Peach asked, holding Mario's hand tighter like a bank robber holding onto his sack of money so that he doesn't drop it on accident.

"Ah yes, of course I can. Give me your hands, lay them face up. I need to read your palms." She commanded, and they showed her their palms. Mario rolled his eyes, thinking that this was crazy and stupid, but he was willing to play along for his girlfriend. She took Peach's first, her long fingernails tracing the lines. "Ahhhh...this line here means that your heart is strong, with plenty of love to give. Nothing is more important to you than your true love." Then she touched Mario's hand, and he thought that her hand looked kinda gross because it was really wrinkled and had lots of liver spots on it. "Oh my. You're a cocky one, aren't you? This line says that you think very highly of yourself. Too highly, in fact."

Mario groaned and frowned. "Peach, can we go now?" Peach giggled and said that she wanted to wait until the end. "Next, we will look into the crystal ball." She looked deep into the crystal ball, and it began shining and lighting up. She was waving her hands around it like an airbender and Mario thought she looked ridiculous. "Nice special effects, lady, but i think we'd better be going-" Suddenly, the ball went from blue to red, a dark spooky red. Dark stormy clouds could be seen from inside, and the fortune teller lady's eyes got big and wide. "Oh my goodness..." she said to herself, and Peach got so scared and had to hold onto Mario again. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she began to recite a poem, pointing at Mario with her big, gross finger:

"A king will fall, the throne will empty. Heirs will come forth, contenders aplenty. Take your life, take your girl. He'll stop at nothing to break your world." Her voice got really deep and scary, and books and papers were flying around her. Then she got tired and fell to the ground and started weeping. "Get out! Get out of my tent now! You are cursed!" Mario and Peach ran out of the tent. "Crazy bitch!" Mario yelled out as they left. "She was nuts. Let's not do that again, okay?" she said to Peach.

"But Mario," Peach said to Mario as the walked, "What about your fortune? That sounded kinda scary...she said you were cursed! What if something bad happens to you? I don't want you getting hurt!" She began to look sad and her eyes began to water up as if she was going to cry.

Mario just laughed. "Peach, please tell me you don't believe in that magic bullshit. That woman was ungodly and off her rocker. Let's just enjoy the rest of our date and forget about that." Peach couldn't get it off her mind, but she was able to focus on having fun with her boyfriend instead. They shared funnel cake and drank a giant milkshake together at a table, and everyone walking by had to stop and admire how cute they were together. When they saw how many people were crowding around them, the employees began charging for photos. After they were done eating, it was getting kinda late. Mario checked his cellphone. "Shit! It's almost 10! I have to get up early for Church tomorrow!"

"Can't we stay a little bit later? I mean, you could go one day without going to church, right?" Peach asked, hopeful that Mario might reconsider leaving at that moment. But Mario would never give up church. He went every single Sunday, and he wasn't about to stop. "Well...can't we at least go on one more ride together? What if we rode the Ferris Wheel, huh? Isn't that romantic?" Mario looked up at the giant wheel and smiled. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt. It does sound nice, after all." They began walking over to the Ferris Wheel, hand in hand. They got into their seat, and Mario put his arm around Peach like a romantic boyfriend. They slowly were lifted up higher and higher until they were 100 feet in the air. "The view is so beautiful up here," Peach said quietly and romantically. "I'm glad we ended our date with this."

"Yeah..." Mario sighed. He was still thinking about what Bowser said to him in detention yesterday. Him and Peach had fun on their date that day, but Mario needed verbal confirmation. "Hey, babe? Can I ask you something?" Mario asked, his voice small and quiet. "Yeah?" Peach said to Mario as they neared the top, "What is it?" Mario sighed and frowned, looking down at his lap. "When i was in detention yesterday, Bowser was there. We talked, and...well, I just wanted to ask...are you sure you still love me?"

Peach looked shocked and surprised and even more shocked. "Mario, of course I do! I love you more than anything in the world. Don't listen to anything that Bowser says, okay? He's a bully and he's just trying to mess with you." Peach leaned on Mario's shoulder and put her hand on his chest. "I love you Mario." Mario said that too, and then, right when they reached the very tippy top, they kissed really hard and fireworks went off behind them to make it more romantic. It was one of their best moments together.


	4. the Church and the New Kid

"We're at Church now, boys!" Mama Mia said to Mario and Luigi. They were in the parking lot of the church on Sunday morning. Papa Pia drove them there in his car because he didn't let Mama drive. "Let's get inside!" They started to walk in and they went through the front doors to walk into the front lobby. It smelled like potpourri and old women lotion, it was a smell they were all too familiar with. As they walked into the lobby, their parents were shaking the hands of the priest and some of their neighbors. Luigi yawned and covered his mouth, tired because it was like 8 am and they didn't get home until midnight. Also Luigi was up until 2 am playing Pokemon 3DS. "I just wanna go back to sleep..." he sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't even like coming here. It's boring and long and the priest always looks at me weird."

"Aw, don't be like that, Weeg," Mario told Luigi, "I know it's kinda boring, and I'm tired too, but it's not all bad. At least we'll get free breakfast afterwards." Mario smiled at his brother. "Besides, you don't wanna go to Hell, do you?" After their parents were done socializing they went into the main part of the church with the benches and the stained glass windows and the giant statue of Jesus on the alter. Mario's family always sat in the very front right in front of the priest because they were the best family in the church and knew all the answers. The priest, Mr. Smiley, came out in his priest clothes, and stood on the stage in front of his microphone. "Good morning, everyone! Welcome to another Blessed morning at the Church! We've got a full lesson ahead of us, but now we're gonna sing, okay?" Everyone else stood up in the church. Mario and Mamma Mia and Papa Pia got up, but Luigi just stayed in his seat and played Snipperclips by himself. His earbuds were in. After they were done singing they sat back down to listen, and Papa yanked out Luigi's earbuds and smacked the back of his head. "Pay attention!"

"Today, friends, I have some bad news. A member of our church has been EXTRADITED!" Everyone gasped, but they didn't know who it was. "You may recall that Mrs. Smith and her son haven't shown up here lately. That's because they've been dealing with family troubles. And that trouble is...her son, Timmy." Mario and Luigi remembered Timmy. He was a quiet kid, about the same age as they were. He was a nice kid, so what could he possibly have done? "A few weeks ago, Mrs. Smith found her son and his best friend having GAY SEX in his room after inviting him over for a SLEEP OVER! The reason why they both haven't come to church is because Timmy was taken to a conversion camp to CURE HIM of his illness. We should all join in prayer now to pray for the Smith family in their time of need, and we need to pray for Timmy's recovery."

Everyone got in a big circle and held hands to pray for the family, then they each put money in the donation dish to afford his therapy. Then they broke bread and had breakfast and ended the church meeting with another prayer and then they all went home away from church. "Man, who new that Timmy kid turned out to be a fag," grumbled Papa Pia as he drove home. "Lemme tell ya, if I had a kid who turned out that way, I would fail as a parent. Good thing I've got strapping young sons with girlfriends." Mario smiled and gave his dad a thumbs-up. "Yep! Don't worry about us, Dad!" Luigi tuned them out by playing on his Switch again.

After a while, they got home, and Luigi went to his room to take a nap. Papa Pia had to go to work, so Mario and his mom were alone. Their father always left a long chore list for Mama to do, so Mario helped her out with it atfer church like a good boy that he was. "You're such a helpful young man!" she said to Mario. They started cleaning, and it took forever. When they were done, they relaxed in the living room and watched a movie together. "By the way, Mama," Mario said, "How did your appointment go?" he said, referring to her gynecologist appointment.

"It went OK, I think. I won't get my test results back for a while, but I'm not worried at all, and neither should you," Mama took Mario's hand and patted it. Mario loved his mother and couldn't imagine losing her, but thankfully, God would always take care of you as long as you were a good Christine. He was the only vaxxine you could count on. But Mario couldn't help but worry a little even though he knew he shouldn't have to. Cancer was a serious thing that was scary and killed people. "I know you will be fine, but I love you Mama." said Mario. They watched the movie the rest of the day and then Mario went to bed.

The next day was now school again, as it was no longer the weekend. It was Monday, which was the start of a whole new school week. It was like any other school day, except something was about to change. Mario went to first and second period again like always, and then he went to 3rd period which was his history class, and his teacher was Mr. Toadsworth who was old enough to know everything that ever happened in history ever. He walked into the class through the door as always, except a desk was filled by an unfamilar face attached to an unfamilar student. He had green skin, kinda like Mr. Fawful, and he had blonde hair that was long enough to tie into a mini ponytail. He had shorts that showed his thighs and a baggy T shirt and wore bracelets and an earring in one ear. He was slumped in his chair, looking cool and chewing gum and even blowing bubbles so the teacher could see. Mario knew he was a new student because he had never seen him before. He'd heard rumors about a new kid, and he saw moving trucks at a house down his street, but he'd never seen him until now.

"Peasley Bean!" Mr. Toadsworth shouted like a cranky giraffe in a desert without trees, "You are the new student! Come up here and introduce yourself! And spit out your gum or you will recieve detention, this is your first and final warning!" Mario knew he was old, but he didn't have to yell so loud.

Peasley just went "Whatever," and he spit out his gum into the trash can from his seat like a cool kid, and all of the girls swooned. He got up from his desk and went up to the front and posed nonchalantly with his hands on the hips. "I'm Peasley. Moved here from the Beanbean Kingdom. Nice to meet you." He gave a small smile and waved, and a bunch of the girls started screaming. He went back to his seat and propped his feet on his desks. 'So his name is Peasley' thought Mario in his head. He looked pretty cool, maybe Mario could try and be friends with him later. After 3rd period and after 4th, it was the end of school, and everyone was hanging out in the hallways before they went home. Mario and Peach were talking about the new kid.

"Have you seen that new kid?" Mario asked his girlfriend, and she said "Yeah, he's in my first period class. We should try to be his friend! Being the new kid is not easy." Peach was right. Moving to a new school and having no friends can be hard in high school especially, Peach knew that firsthand because she moved here in middle school and was alone until Mario became her first. They saw Peasley walk down the hallway and waved to him. "Hey, Peasley!" they said to him down the hallway, and he walked over to them.

"Hey, you're Mario and Peach right? I haven classes with you." he said. Peasley was tall, taller than Mario, and almost as tall as Peach, so he was in the middle. "What did you need?" "Well, we know you're new, so we wanted to offer you our friendship. We should all hang our after school some time" Peach said sweetly, smiling bigly. Peasley smiled, "Sure, you guys look cool. We could go to the mall tomorrow? My treat." They agreed, and they knew Tomorrow was gonna be a big day with new opportunities and new friends.


	5. Mall Time

After the school day of yesterday, it was now the day for Mario and friends to go to the Mall with Peasley. He was the new student so Mario and everyone else wanted to get to know him and make him feel welcome. They had their classes like always and then met each other in the parking lot. Mario and Luigi would take his motorcycle and Peasley would ride with Peach and Daisy in Peach's corvette. Then they drove down the road to the mall center with Mario driving behind Peach and was sure not to ride her bumper like an ass man on the road. They finally made it to the mall in 15 minutes and it was big and beautiful, like a woman full of stuff you could buy. They went inside and there were soooo many people, and there were many different types of stores to go into. "Wow, this is a cool mall!" Peasley said in amazement. There was all kinds of stores like Hot Topic and Spencers and VIctorias Secret for clothes and accessories, and everyone was excited about that except for Luigi who was more interested in the GameStop.

"Yeah, we come here all of the time." Mario told Peasley as they walked down the hall. "Where do you wanna go next?" Peasley thought about it, and he said "We should go to those places like Hot Topic and Spencers!" Mario and the others were worried at first, because those stores were very expensive in order to cover liscensing fees, but Peasley said that he was rich. "My mother is Queen of the BeanBean Kingdom, so do not worry." They went in and bought all sorts of Mario merchandise, like Mario T shirts and Mario tattoos. Then they went into Spencer's and they bought some stuff, and Peasley got something too. That was a dildo because you don't need an I.D. to buy one there so I just went in and got one and didn't get in trouble. Then Peasley took the girls into Victoria's Secret while Mario and Luigi stayed outside to hold their bags so they could look. He bought them new bras because he was a good friend, and he bought himself a pair of panties, and Mario assumed it was for his own girlfriend, if he had one.

Luigi said he wanted to check out the video games, so Peasley took him into the store to look. Mario, Peach and Daisy were not into video games that much so they sat on one of the benches outside and talked about school while they waited. Peasley and Luigi went into Game Stop, and Luigi began to browse around. "I hope they have the new Pokemon," Luigi said to himself as he looked around. Peasley was looking too, and Luigi was confused because he did not look like the type of person to like video games. "What are you looking for, Peasley?"

"Oh, I was looking for a game too. I really like Cooking Mama, cute games like that. I also like Pokemon and Nintendogs and Kirby," Peasley said, and Luigi was so happy to have a new friend with the same interests. His eyes were starry, and they looked like an interactive planetarium. "Wow, I love those games!" Luigi was so excited and looked at Peasley like how a rusty machine looks at a can of oil. "Well, you will have to come over and play them with me then!" Peasley laughed and he bought some games for them both, and after that they walked around more and looked at all of the other stores, and Peasley bought them so many cool things. Having friends with money was pretty cool, but don't take advantage of them.

They shopped around for 2 hours, and they were tired. They were also hungry, so they stopped at the food court and got food. They didn't all go to one stand, they instead made like a tree and branched out to many different stands. Mario got a sandwich from Chik fil A, Peach got a salad, Daisy got a taco, Peasley got a Subway sub, and Luigi got lo mein because he was craving it ever since he started watching anime. They started eating and Mario was reminded of school lunch, and he wanted to ask Peasley something. "Hey Peas," Mario said, giving him a cool nickname which showed that he was now part of the group, "I was wanting to ask you if you wanted to start sitting with us at lunch. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Peasley looked confused. "No, I do not. Why do you ask?" What did having a girlfriend have to do with sitting with them at lunch.

"Well, at our table at lunch, you can only sit with us if you have a girl friend. It may sound strange, but there is a reason for it." That reason was because Mario needed to know who the straight people were, because Mario did not sit with gay people. If he let them sit there, they could spread their gay, or they would try hitting on him and break up his relationship with Peach, and he didn't want to smell dick on their breath while he ate. Gay people made him uncomfortable, and he would not let them invade his life. Even though his girlfriend didn't agree with some of his rules, he didn't let that stop him because he knew what was right to do. "If you do not have one, you can't sit with us. Sorry. But you could still be our friend, and we can still hang out at any other time except for lunch."

"That's a weird rule, but okay. I'd like to hang out again." They kept eating, and they talked about a bunch of different stuff, and it was fun for everyone. But something was bothering Mario in the back of his mind. It was about the things that happened today...but what was it? Then Mario looked down at his shopping bag. The dildo he had bought, the underwear he brought. Those were girly things. If Peasley didn't have a girlfriend, then why did he buy those things? "Hey Peasley," he asked to Peasley, "If you don't have a girlfriend, then why did you buy those things in your bag?"

Peasley looked down at his bag. "I like them." Mario was not satisfied, and he asked again. "Why do you like them? I mean, those are girl panties! And dildoes are meant for the vaginal stimulating pleasure for a woman! Why buy those for yourself?" He was getting suspicious, and he would not let it go until he got a clear answer. Everyone at the table stopped eating and talking and were completely silent, and they just looked at each other awkwardly. Peasley then said to Mario, "Those panties are comfortable and they're pretty. It is none of your business why I bought those things, but if you must know the reason then here it is: The reason why I purchased these items and why I don't have a girlfriend is because..." Peasley paused because it was mysterious. Everyone at the table was at the edge of their seats like a family at home watching an exciting TV show about a crime fighting dog, and they waited for an answer, and he gave one. "...It is because...I am gay, and I do not like girls in that way."

It was shocking news for everyone. Luigi's eyes were wide, and Peach and Daisy had their mouths open. They looked surprised, but not angry, and it was just that they did not expect it. But Mario was in his seat looking down, his hat covering his eyes so no one knew what his face looked like. Then, he lifted his hat, and the rim revealed his scary angry face. Mario had never been this angry in his entire life. He slammed his fist down o the table and sent everyone's food flying into the air and raining down food on everyone else in the food court. His appetite had been ruined anyways so he did not care, because he was too angry to care about anything.

"You mean to tell me that, this entire time, you've been a gay! And you didn't even warn us beforehand!" Mario yelled, loud enough for the whole mall to hear. He didn't even need a megaphone because his anger and passion was great like a wave Evil Magic coming from his body. "You've tricked me on this day, Prince Peasley! How DARE you! You tricked me into letting a FAG slip into my close group of friends! You've...you've gone against my beliefs and taken advantage of my trust! This day is over, and you are NO LONGER welcome into our group!" Mario stomped out of the food court and stormed out of the entire mall through the front entrance, making the ground shake with anger.

Peasley's eyes swelled up with tears. "I didn't think it would be an issue. I thought this town was different...!" He ran off into the bathrooms, crying. His makeup was smearing and making him look like a clown that was left at the alter on his special day. Peach, Luigi, and Daisy were left there, speechless about what had just happened. A janitor came in and was cleaning up the mess Mario had made in his fit of unbridled rage. "Poor Peasley! We should go see if he's okay!" Luigi and Daisy got up to check on him, but Daisy couldn't go in because it was the boy's bathroom, so Luigi went in and knocked on the only closed stall. "Peasley? Are you OK? I'm sorry Mario yelled at you. You can still be my friend. I don't hate you." Luigi said in an attempt to make him feel better.

But it didn't work, because he was still locked in his stall. "Go away!" he yelled out, "You people are all the same! No one ever accept me for who I am!" Peasley was crying so much that tears were flowing out from under the door like rivers of sadness.

"Mario might not, but even though he is my brother I don't believe the things he believes." Luigi sat down in front of the stall on his butt while he talked to his new friend. "To be truthful, I know how you feel. I am gay, too." It was hard for Luigi to say this. His whole family hated gays, especially Mario, who hated them more than anything in the world and took his relationship very seriously. He had only recently come to terms with his gay urges, after he had been denying it for years. He had never told a single soul, until now when he just now told Peasley.

Peasley's crying became quieter, and he opened his bathroom stall door. "Y-you are?" They looked at each other. Peasley's make up was super smeared and gross looking, and he looked like the opposite of a commercial. "I've never met another gay boy that wasn't online. I thought you had a Girlfriend?"

"We aren't dating, actually. We're using each other as a cover, because Daisy and I are both gay. Do not tell anyone, okay? But I just thought I would tell you, and you can just hang out with us and not Mario because he hates you." Luigi smiled and was trying to be nice to Peasley, and it worked. They both got out of the bathroom, and him and Daisy got Peasley some ice cream to make him feel better, and their friendship was assured from then on. Peach was not around because she left to follow Mario. A few minutes ago, when Luigi and Daisy left, Peach ran after Mario, and she was pissed off, but spelled with capital letters so it looks like PISSED OFF.

Mario was at the front pacing back and forth like the thing that dangles in grandfather clocks that was angry. Peach also went outside and she yelled out to Mario, "MARIO!" Mario jumped because he had never heard her yell like that before at anyone, especially not himself. "What the FUCK did you think you were doing?! You caused a whole scene and made Peasley cry!" she looked like the angriest woman ever, and her face was getting red from all the yelling and some veins popped out, too.

"Why are you mad at me? DO you not feel betrayed like me?!" Mario yelled back, "He tried to be friends with us! A gay tried to get into our friend group! He would have tried to hit on me and Luigi, and you know I don't believe in that stuff anyways! You know how much Church means to me, but here you are mad at me for standing up for myself?" Mario and Peach were fighting, which is not something they had ever done before. Trying out new things was usually good, but not this. Usually their relationship was the best at their school and the country and the world, but right now it wasn't because they were both angry at each other.

"You know what, Mario?" Peach was now a glowing ball of anger and screaming at Mario. "You are getting out of hand with this! You put your Church before other people, and even me! You cannot treat other people like that! It's gotten so ridiculous, and I am sick of it! I hate how you only let couples sit with us at lunch! I hate how you cut our dates short because of church, and I hate how you treat other people because of it! And today was the last straw! After Peasley was nice to you and all of us all day, you treat him this way and ruined the day for everyone! I am so sick of it! We're gonna take a break from this relationship, and during that time, I want you to think about what you've done!" Peach sniffled, crying because of all of the girl emotion.

Mario got sad all of a sudden but still kind of mad because of all the stuff that happened. He couldn't believe what he had heard, that she wanted a break. Up until today, their relationship was perfect and the best anyone had ever seen, and now it was going through some hard times. They went their separate ways, and Mario drove off super fast on his motorcycle because he was depressed and angry. Luigi stayed at the mall with everyone else and just got a ride home from Peach later. Until then, Mario was in his bed, upset and furious at this horrible day. Things were gonna be so awkward now...he still had to see Peach during school, and he had classes and lunch with her. What would he do now?

Mario had always been a religious man. It was important to him, and Peach knew that. All of a sudden, she acted like he puts it above her, and that he didn't care about her. Mario didn't think he overreacted to Peasley at all. He was only doing it for his own good. He remembered what happened to Timmy Smith, the boy at his Church. Plus it was his own fault for not being honest about it first when they met. He just does these things out of passion and loyalty, and Peach was angry at him for it. So angry in fact that she wanted to spend some time away from each other.

Mario thought long and hard that night. He thought about how he would most likely have to choose between two things: Peach, or God?


	6. Relationship Prebelems

Mario had stayed home the day after the Mall Incident, pretending to be sick. When Mama came in to check on him this morning before school, Mario put fake throw up in the floor for her to see and clean it up later and he faked being sick. "Mama, I think I'm sick. I threw up," he said, pointing to the puddle of frozen veggies and green Jell-O in the floor. Mama Mia got really worried because she did not want her babies being sick. "Oh my goodness! You poor thing! Luigi, go off to school, I will take care of your brother until he is well again!" Mario did not want to go to school today, because then he would have to see Peach and that would not be fun to do because they had temporarily broken up. Mario made Peach really angry the day before, but Mario hoped she would get over it and they could be boyfriend and girlfriend together once again.

Mama Mia made her oldest son some delicious soup to make him feel better, and Mario ate it all up, but it did not cure his aching heart. "Mom?" Mario said, sounded weakly because he was still pretending to be sick. "Yes dear?" she said to Mario, "What's wrong sweatie?" Mario was sad looking and looked up at his mom to talk, "What would you do if you and Papa were having relationship problems?"

"Oh honey" said Mama Mia, "Are you and Peach, your girlfriends, having a fight?" Mario nodded, and he told her about what happened at the mall. "Well, Mario, I can only tell you that it will all be alright in the end. If she loves you, she will try to talk to you and make amends. Now get some rest so you can feel better for school tomorrow." She left the room so he could finish his soup and take a nap, which he did, and he had a dream about Peach and him hanging out and being a couple like old times. It felt like so long ago.

Even though Mario didn't go to school, highschool still happened and everyone else had to go. Peach was in the hallway and was taking out her textbooks for her next class. She looked sad because Mario always helped her with her books and would carry them for her like a goof boyfriend would, but then she remembered she was mad at him. Suddenly, someone came up to her and leaned on the lockers with his arm. It was big, scaly, and yellow. It was now Bowser, the school bully, and he was talking to Peach. "So I heard that you broke up with Mario," he said, looking seductively at Peach like someone who wanted sex from them, "I guess that mean's you're up for grabs now?" Bowser was so disrespecting to Peach right now, and she did not appreciate it. "No, we are just taking a break right now! And even if we did break up, I would never date you, you big bully!" Peach yelled at him, standing up to him, and then she slammed her locker and walked away. Bowser growled like a dog. "I swear it! You'll be mine, Peach!"

Now that Mario and Peach weren't a couple right now, Peach invited other people to sit with them at lunch, including Peasley and others. "Mario will not get mad?" said Peasley to Peach, and she said not to worry for now, and they just enjoyed their lunches and talked. Peasley was liked by everyone, and it was nice for everyone. It was nice not being yelled at when you were trying to wonder where Mario had gone for the day. "Mario was sick today," Luigi said, but everyone thought it was odd that he had gotten sick right after the fight with Peach. They knew it was no coincidance.

Since Mario wasn't here he couldn't drive Luigi home from school, so Peach offered to drop him off since she and Daisy were having a sleepover anyways. Peach drove Luigi home and Luigi stepped out and kept walking until he reached his house and Peach drove off. Luigi got inside and went upstairs to his room, but he heard something in Mario's room. He was listening to music, really sad music and Mario was crying. "Mario?" he said as he knocked on the door. He opened the door and Mario was no longer acting sick, but he didn't look good. His eyes were red from all the crying, and his face was wet. He was crying really hard like an actress on TV and he was listening to Nickleback on his radio. "Mario, why are you crying? Are you crying because of what happened to you and Peach?"

"Get OUT of here, butthole!" Mario threw a shoe at his face and left a giant shoe mark on his face as well as dirt from outside. But Luigi did not give up. "She wouldn't be mad anymore if you would just apologize for being a dick fucker to Peasley and ruining our friend day! Ass butthole!" Luigi was yelling now because Mario was being ridiculous about little things that could have been avoided. He was laying down some hard truths, but Mario did not want to hear it. He threw the other shoe at him and made him leave. Mario was crying even more and was angry. He was not dealing with Peach's and his break up well. He got on the ground and started flailing around like a child throwing a temper tantrum at KFC, his fists and feet hitting the ground. He missed his girlfriend, Peach.

Meanwhile, Peach and Daisy were now at Peach's house, which was like a castle because she was the princess and her parents were rich. It was big and pink and fancy, and Daisy could not believe any of it. "Wow! Yer house is sooo fancy!" Daisy was poor so she had only lived in a hut her whole life with 0 money, so a house like this was like a fairy tale, except it was real. They went inside and Daisy was even more impressed by the inside of it. There was a giant chandelier and fancy red carpets, and everything was shiny and glittery like the shiniest diamond in the world. "Wow! This is so exciting! Thank you for inviting me over!"

"No problem! I just really need a friend right now!" Peach was smiling because she was happy to have her BFF over for the sleepover. Peach's servants were in the kitchen making dinner for them both, which would not be ready for a while. "My parents are on vacation, so we have the whole place to ourself! We can do whatever we want!" Tonight was gonna be a good night, Daisy could already tell. First they went to Peach's room and did each others' make up and watched videos make up and cooking. They watched Timmy Timato make a giant pizza with regular pizzas as toppings. Then they went to the big living room and watched reality TV so they could make fun of the ugly girls.

After a while, Dinner was ready at like 6 pm and it was supper time! The servents made lots of good food, and fancy stuff like lobster and salmon and caviar like rich people eat. "Eat all you want, Daisy!" Peach said, and that's what Daisy did. It was the best food she had ever eaten. All they had at her house was dirt and the stuff they made in their crop field and maybe an animal her pa hit with his truck if he was lucky enough. But now she was eating really good, real food! She ate a bunch until she was gonna barf, and Peach laughed. Dinner was finished, and they did more stuff after that while the servants cleaned, and after a while it was 10 pm at night. They went to her room for bed because they had to get ready for school in the morning.

"It is bedtime now, Daisy." Peach said as they got changed into their PJs. Peach had a frilly pink night gown with lace and ribbons, and Daisy thought she looked really pretty. Daisy just wore an orange tank top with orange shorts. She got into her orange sleeping bag and Peach got into her pink bed. The lights were out but it wasn't super dark because the moon was big and lit the room through the window, ad it was atmospheric. After being asleep for a while, Daisy woke up at midnight because she heard crying. It was Peach, and she was crying in bed. Daisy sat up and lit the oil lantern to see. "Peach, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Peach said as she cried, "I'm just so sad!" Peach covered her face with her hands, and Daisy came up to sit with her in bed. "I know that Mario was mean and that I'm mad at him, but I miss him because he's my boy friend...I don't know what to do!" Peach hugged Daisy and cried on her shoulder, and she made it get so wet with her huge tears. Daisy also got sad because she did not like seeing her best friend get so sad like this. "I know you are sad, and it is okay, but please don't cry. I hate seeing you so sad." Daisy got an idea. She gently grabbed Peach's face, like someone would grab a banana to keep it from being bruised and mushy, and brought her face closer. "Let me make you feel better," said Daisy quietly because it was nighttime. She kept getting closer until Daisy started kissing Peach right on the mouth.

Peach's eyes got wide, and she stopped crying. She was so surprised at what was happening right now, and she did not expect to get a kiss but she wasn't gonna complain. She kissed too, and their hands started touching each other. It was weird that they were doing this, because this kind of touch was only done like how a couple would do. Their eyes were both closed because they were blinded by the passion of the love kiss, and Daisy grabbed Peach's good boobies a little bit like how a crane machine grabs a big plushie but she didn't let go of it and brought it to the hole so you could get the prize.

But then Peach pulled away and got sad again. "I cannot do this...we can not have sex because I am still in love with Mario. This just doesn't feel right for us." Said Peach to Daisy, "Also, I thought you were girlfriends with Luigi?" Daisy answered her. "Me and Luigi were pretending because we are secretly gay. I am actually in love with you and I have been for a longer time, but I know you still love Mario." Peach was surprised because she did not know, but she smiled because Daisy was being honest. She was not bothered that Daisy was gay like Peasley, and also Luigi which she did not know before now. At least if things didn't work out with Mario, she had someone else. "Thank you for trying Daisy, but I have things to deal with first. I would like to be friends for now. I need to see how things with Mario goes. If he is willing to change, then I will take him back. Thank you Daisy, and good night." They both went to sleep again, and they were now the best friends ever with the closest bond.


	7. Back to School

Peach and Daisy woke up in her room the next morning before school, and they remembered the almost-sex they had last night. They blushed, but it wasn't weird because they were still friends. They went in Peach's car and drove to school and they hung out in the hallway before their first period together. "Last night was fun! Thank ya for havin' me over, Peach!" Daisy said to her BFF Peach in an accent voice. Peach smiled and replied, "No problem! You are my best friend, we should do that more often!" But then they both went quiet when they spotted Mario down the hallway and was in his locker. "Oh my god, look at him." Peach said as she looked at him. He looked like a mess, his hair was messy and he looked depressed and tired. "Pathetic" said Daisy, shaking her head. Peach was doing fine after the fight, but Mario was pitiful and helpless. They could tell he hadn't been dealing with his problems in a healthy way.

Peach kinda felt sorry for him, but she wanted to give it a while before she talked to him again. Plus she needed to know that Mario was willing to change. Peach and Daisy went ahead and went to their class to avoid Mario seeing them. But Mario was still in the hallway getting his books, and the stench of failure was so great on him that everyone walked away from him and avoided him. Mario could feel his Popularity Meter go down. Ever since his fight with Peach, everyone was talking about how he yelled at Peasley and threw a fit in the mall, and him losing his hot girlfriend was a hard blow on his reputation. At least he was still the best player on the Football team.

Just then, Bowser came up to Mario. "Hahaha! Wow, Mario! You look terrible. What's that about?" he teased at Mario, laughing evilly. "Are you upset about Peach? She's been doing great without you. Rumors have been going around that she's already found someone else! It could even be me!" Mario knew this was not true, because they only took a break...but did Peach want to break up for real?

"You're lying! She would never date you! We are just taking a break!" Mario yelled out angrily, more angry then how he yelled at Peach. "Your just trying to piss me off!" But Bowser kept laughing. "Face it, she's done with you! Everyone knows about how you threw a fit at the mall! Even I wouldn't yell at a gay kid, and I'm the bully! She will be done with you and will see how sexy I am and we will begin our sexual relationship!" The bell rang, and everyone went to their first period, including Mario. He went to his science class. Some other classmates in his class, who were Toad and Toadette, were sitting next to each other and being a couple together. They were giving each other googly eyes, but not the plastic ones that you glue on stuff for fun because that would make a mess and this is not art class.

Toad gave her a bouquet of flowers and read her a poem. "These roses are read, like Mario's hat, I love you alot, because you are no longer fat." Toadette had lost a lot of weight last year and she was like a supermodel. Toad and her had been boyfriend and girlfriend since because they were both Toads of the opposite sex. Now they were kissing and holding hands in their seat, and it made Mario sick. Then Mr. E. Gadd came in to shut them up. The rest of the day happened until the end of the day and Mario had football practice. But Mario was in no mood to play. He didn't give it his all, and he wasn't the superstar player he normally was.

The couch, Coach D.K. noticed this and blowed his whistle. "PPFTFTTF!" said the whistle, "MARIO! What's going on out there! You play like a dead person. Go home and rest!" the rest of the team laughed at him as Mario slumped off to his motorcycle. Great, Bowser was being a dick, Peach was mad at him, and now he couldn't perform in football. Everything was going so wrong now...and it was all because of Peasley. He saw the green teen walking in the parking lot alongside Peach, Daisy, and his own brother. They were going to all go hang out after school without Mario, and he was feeling jealous like a penguin after watching another penguin catch a big fish when he only got a tiny fish to eat. FIne then, Mario would go have fun by himself, without them.

He decided to go out on the town and get some fresh air. He hadn't gone out to hang since his fight with Peach, and he hadn't had time to think about how things were going. He just drove around until he got to the Mario Park and sat on the bench to feed the birds. He thought about everything that had happened between him and Peach. Maybe she was right about some stuff. Maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to Peasley. Even though what he did was wrong, Mario forgot about what the Bible said about forgiveness and not throwing huge fits in the mall like an ass. Also, he thought about how he would put Church above her sometimes. He came to an conclusion: he loved church, but he loved Peach too. And the bible also said to make your girlfriend happy as possible. It was kinda late when Mario decided to leave and go home, and he felt a lot better. He drove home and went inside. "Hello, I am home now!" and he saw that Luigi was home too along with Papa and Mama.

But something was different about the aura of the room. He heard crying, from Luigi, and Papa was mad and throwing things again. He cursed "God dammit! Shit!" he yelled as he threw a lamp, and it flew past Mario's face and smashed into the wall. Mario ran into the living room, and Mama was sitting in her chair and looked at Mario. Luigi was crying next to Mama, and Papa was stomping around and having a fit of rage. "What is going on," Mario asked.

Mama Mia looked so sad, and a lot older because of how sad she looked. Mario knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what, and he was about to be told. Luigi ran to his room and Papa Pia went outside to yell and kick grass around and vent our his frutstration. "Mario," she said quietly and sadly, "I got a call from my doctor today. I have the ovarian cancer." This was the absolute worse news he had ever heard in his life, at this moment.


	8. Getting Back Together Again

Peach and Daisy and Peasley and everyone else were at lunch. They were eating at lunch in the cafeteria after their first 2 periods, and they were looking at the janitor as he cleanup up someone's spilled food and milk. They saw him around the school a lot whenever there was a mess, but no one knew where he came from. He'd been working at the school longer than anyone can remember, and the students said that he never left at night and that he probably lived at the school. Ne never spoke, and he disappears right after the messes are clean.

"Has anyone seen Mario and Luigi today?" Peach said to everyone at the lunch table, "They did not come to school today." Peach, Daisy, Peasley, Wario, Walguigi, Rosalina, Syrup, Pauline, Mona, and Goombella were all sitting at thetable together. Pauline, Mona, and Goombella were Peach's best friends besides Daisy and didn't have boyfriends besides Pauline who was dating the football coach, Donkey Kong. Everything thought it was odd that she was dating a teacher, but they did not judge her because everyone has their own quirks and things about them. Goombella did have a crush on Goombario, though, and she hoped that she would have a boyfriend soon.

"I guess they didn't come today," said Peasley as he ate, "This is very strange. Did you think something happened?" Everyone got very concerned, but they hoped it was nothing. "Maybe Mario is having another fit again! Haha!" Everyone laughed except Peach, who was getting worried.

"Something must be wrong, because Luigi has a project due and Mario has football practise with us today!" said Wario. He and Waluigi were also on the football team with Mario and were his friends, so it was odd that he wasn't here football because he never missed a game or practise. "He was doing very badly at it yesterday so maybe there is something wrong?"

"Someone should text Luigi or Mario and see what is going on!" Waluigi said, and everyone agreed. Daisy texted Luigi and Peach texted Mario, and only Peach got a response but it was after lunch at the end of the day after all of their classes. She read the text, and it said: 'i couldn't come today, mama has cancer and is very sick. we're very sad' and Peach said "Oh no!" and got in her corvette to drive it all the way to Mario's house. She drove and drove until she got there, and she ran out and saw Mario sitting on his porch, looking very sad. "Mario!"

Mario looked up and was surprised to see his girlfriend here, even after their fight. "What are you doing here?" He said, crying a little bit from the sad news he got last night. "I just came by to check on you. Are you okay? How is your mom?" Peach asked, being concerned like a good girlfriend should be, even if they kinda broke up. "You can't go through this alone."

Mario looked up, and decided that this was the time. "Peach, I know, and after all this that has happened, I need to apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have yelled at Peasley like that, and you need to be my #1 priority. I won't be as strict and I'll try to be more lenient, and I'll use forgiveness from now on. I just need you back and I don't want to be alone right now." Peach was so overwhelmed by this that she started to cry and went down to kiss Mario, and they were now back together once again. They kissed a whole lot, and it felt good when they did it, and they rolled around on the ground a little bit for a while until they were done. Then Peach went home and Mario felt better now that he and Peach were together again now. He went upstairs to his room, and he saw Luigi waiting there on his bed looking sad. "I just got back together with my girl friend, what are you on about?"

Luigi looked up at his brother. "Mario, now that Mama is sick, and with all of this crazy stuff happening lately, I need to get something off of my chest. I have been hiding something from you and this family and friends for so long, and I need to get it out so I can heal my soul. Mario," he said, before a really long pause because to build suspense, "I am confessing to you,,,that I am gay."

Mario's eyes went super big. This was just like with Peasley at the Mall just a few days ago...but now it was with his brother. His own flesh N blood. He couldn't beleive it. He had heard the rumors at school about how Luigi was secretly gay, but he didn't believe it, until right now. He was gay, just like Peasley and Timmy Smith from church. But he couldn't be mad because this was his brother, even though he was gay. "I don't understand this,,," said Mario, confused. "How could you be gay, too? Like Timmy and Peasley? How can you be like this...You need to tell Mama and Papa so you can get help."

"Please, do not tell our parents. It is not the time, right now. Just try to understand. I didn't choose this path." Luigi then got up and left the room, leaving Mario alone with his thoughs. This was the craziest time of his whole high school career. This week had been so crazy. His Mama Mia had cancer, he and his girlfriend got back together after a huge fight, and now his brother was gay. Everything was going so wrong, but at least he had Peach back now, but there was so much left to deal with. How could he juggle this life with High School?


	9. Killer House Party

Mario woke up next morning, and he took a shower and got dressed and actually looked nice for the first time in days. It was Friday, so Mario looked forward to the weekend. He got dressed and Luigi did too so they got on Mario's motorcycle and drove to school, but on the way they had a conversation. "So, Luigi, about what you told me last night," said Mario to Luigi as he drove down the road, "I want you to know that I'm mad, but don't tell anyone or act or look gay in public or you'll be shipped off to a concentration camp. You are still my brother even if you are gay, but I'm hoping that you'll stop it before it affects other people." Luigi nodded and smiled, because he expected Mario to react a lot worse, and felt like he was really coming around.

They got to school, and Peach, Peasley and the others were hanging out around the front schoolyard. Mario and Luigi came up to them and started talking, but Peasley was nervous because of how Mario talked to him last time they were hanging out. Mario looked at Peasley and felt a little guilty, but not too much. "Peasley, I am sorry for how I acted at the Mall a few days ago. I'd like to be friends again, even if you are gay." Peasley smiled and shook Mario's hand. "Sure, just don't be an ass again!" Now everyone was friends again, and things can go on as normally except for his mother's cancer.

"Hooray! We are all friends again!" said Wario and gave everyone a group hug with his mighty arms. He was pretty buff despite being the fattest kid in school. Everyone grunted like they were having a bad poop because he was squeezing them all too hard. Waluigi said to Wario, "Waaahh! Let go, fat ass!" Then Wario dropped everyone and they fell to the ground, on their butts. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Peasley, Wario, and Waluigi all talked for a while longer and said it would be cool if they hung out as a group this weekend, and they decided to have a badass party at Peach's castle since her parents were still out and wouldn't be home. The party would be tomorrow(Saturday), so they could plan it Friday night and Saturday morning, and then they'd have Sunday to recover and chill and also clean it all up before Peach got in trouble.

Then everyone went to their own houses because they were not all family and did stuff while texting in their Group Chat to plan for the party. Luigi would handle all of the technology stuff because he's nerdy and smart with that shit, and Wario would bring the snacks. Waluigi was the best DJ in the school, so he would provide the music and sick beats. Peach Peasley would set up decorations and make her house look pretty for the party. Daisy would spread the word and attract a bunch of people for the party. And lastly, Mario would be responsible for making it the coolest and hippest party ever. He was excited because this was gonna be the best party ever and also he needed to repair his reputation from when he and Peach had that fight. They slept that night and then woke up, and everyone headed to Peach's house after noon to help set up.

Daisy sent emails and invites to everyone at school(except for Bowser because no one fucken likes him) to spread the word and attract some attention. Everyone in town was talking about it, and after everything was set up, practically everyone from school was there. The party was in the huge ball room, and there were flashing lights everywhere, and huge speakers to play music. There was even a dance floor all thanks to Luigi's tech smartness. Waluigi was at the DJ table twisting records and pushing buttons and making all sorts of crazy sounds that made everyone dance. Peach and Mario were dancing together, and everyone thought they were they perfect couple. Mario showed off some badass moves, and everyone cheered like a herd of elephants with clapping hands for feet.

There was also a giant table full of punch, soda, hors d'oeuvres, and snacks. Wario was eating til his heart's content. Yoshi, the foreign exchange student, was also at the party, and he was pigging out right next to Wario. Lots of other people were at the party, too, like Pauline and Donkey Kong, and Rosalina, Captain Syrup, Toad and Toadette, Mona, Birdo, Vivian, Koops, Lady Bow, and Captain Toad. Even the Janitor was there, but he sort of just stared at everyone instead of dancing. There were also two other students, who were Goombario and Goombella. They were both standing alone, on the dance floor, alone with no one to dance with.

Goombella noticed this, and she had had a crush on him for the longest time, and she secretly hoped he would ask her to dance, and that is what happened next after the break. "Hey, uh, Goombella?" he asked to Goombella over the loud music, "Will you be my girlfriend and dance with me?" Goombella was so happy that she started dancing like a crazed woman. They made out on the floor, and everyone else who was dancing had to walk around them to avoid stepping on them while dancing. Toad and Toadette were also dancing a while ago, but then they snuck off to another room and no one saw them since.

Peach went over and talked to her friends, Rosalina, Pauline, Mona, and Captain Syrup for a while. "How are you guys liking my party? Are you having fun?" Peach asked, being a good host to her friends. "Yes! We are all having a blast!" they all said to Peach as a response. "We heard that you and Mario are back together again. That's good to hear! You make a perfect couple!" And Peach agreed to that statement. They talked for more and about girl stuff and the party. Daisy also came over after getting hammered on the spiked punch. She was acting so silly.

Luigi was chilling out off the dance floor, leaning against the wall. He was enjoying the party, but he didn't think he was cool enough to dance with everyone else. So he was just munching on some Lay's Original Wavy Chips and drinking Crystal Pepsi. Peasley was dancing with some girls he made friends with at school, but then he saw Luigi all alone and decided to walk towards him. Luigi saw this and got nervous. He looked so pretty in the flashing lights, like a hollywood actress on the runway. He got all shakey and dropped his Lay's Original Wavy Chips and Crystal Pepsi on the floor and made a big, stinky mess. Peasley laughed at his mistake. "What are you doing by yourself? You're not having fun?" Peasley said to Luigi.

"Oh, well, I just don't think I'm cool enough to dance with everyone else. They're so popular, but I'm a nerd..." Luigi said to Peasley, sadly. But Peasley touched his shoulder. "Who said that? You're super cool, Luigi. This party wouldn't even be possible without you. Now why don't we have fun?" Peasley led Luigi to the dance floor, and they had a great time, and it turns out that Luigi was a break dancing master in disguise.

Everyone was just having a good time and minding their own business, and no one expected anything to fuck up their nice time, until Bowser showed up. He was not invited, and everyone thought that when he and his cousins all walked in. The music stopped because Waluigi was also dumb founded by the events taking place. Everyone just stared at Bowser, and Peach ran up to face him. "Bowser! What are you doing here? I never invited you to my party!" She yelled at him, and everyone agreed. "Yeah, asshole! Bully piece of shit ass!" everyone yelled at him and they started throwing trash at him.

But then, Bowser got pissed and breathed a bunch of fire, burning the trash before they hit him. "Hey! I'm just here to have a good time with my little cousins! Why don't you be a good host and show me a good time, Princess?" Bowser was a jerk, but Peach didn't want to be mean to Bowser's cousins, since they were kids and couldn't help it. Plus, maybe Bowser could change tonight. "Alright, you can stay, but you'd better behave!" Peach was the best at having a big heart full of love, and she didn't even wanna be super mean to the meanest person in school even if he deserved it. Bowser and his cousins started dancing with everyone else, and the party went on as normal, even though he and his cousins also ate all the food and made Wario angry.

"Hey!" Wario yelled at Bowser and his cousins, "You ate all the concessions! Now there's none left for everyone else!" Wario rolled up his sleeves, like he was gonna get in a fight. "Oh yeah! You could lay off the snacks, fat shit!" Bowser barked right back, and they got super close and touched noses, and everyone thought they were gonna kiss? Until Peach came over to break ti up and told them both to settle their differences in a non violent way, but they both still looked really mad. As the party continued, two of the students were having their own good time.

Toad and Toadette snuck off deeper into the castle until they reached the giant Master Bedroom, which was the room of Peach's parents. Toad and Toadette looked at each other and walked into the room. "I'll show you my mini mushroom!" and Toad began taking off his and Toadette's clothes while also kissing her and being sexy about it. Toad took off his clothes, and his penis flopped out and touched the floor, and Toadettes boobs and nipples came out of her shirt like two fat puppies jumping over a fence. Then they jumped on the bed and Toad took out her vagina. It was his first time seeing one that wasn't his mom's and it was beautiful, it looked like the inside of a head of lettuce. He put his penis in there and started rubbing on her 2 big boobs like he wanted 3 wishes. "Toad! Uh, uh, keep it up! Great job!" she yelled to him during their sex.

It was the best one they had ever had, and Toad was putting things of his into other holes, too. He put his tongue in her mouth, and he thought her pussy felt really good so he wanted to try her other holes to see if they felt as good. First he put his fingersinto her nose, but that was kinda gross, same as when he put them in her ears. Then he stuck both hands in her butt hole, and he found it rather enjoyable. Now he was kissing Toadette and sexing her with his hands tied in her ass. Toad was putting his penis in so hard that she was being thrusted into the headboard of the bed, and Toadette broke right through it like a wrecking ball through a hospital, and then her head got stuck in the wall behind it, so Toad stopped kissing her and took out his hands so he could fuck her into the wall.

Then, all of Toad's semen came out at once, and Toadette's vagina couldn't hold it all in so it also filled up the hole in the wall. Toadette came out of it and pushed down Toad so that he was lying on his back. "My turn!" She then jumped on his penis and put it in her mouth, which felt about as good as it did in her vagina, which kinda looked like a giant mouth too so maybe they were the exact same thing but smelled different. She was using her tongue and dipper her tongue into his yourethra, and she chewed on the pink part a lil bit and Toad went mad with pleasure and sex feeling. He exploded in her mouth and Toadette couldn't hold all of the paste flowing out of his flesh volcano.

They were now finished with sex, for now, and they put their clothes back on. "That was amazing! I'm glad we are boyfriends and girlfriends that can do sex!" Toadette said, and Toad touched her boob one last time as a goodbye to her body. Then they exited the bedroom and went down the hallway, but Toad sensed a strange presence in the bathroom. "Wait, this doesn't feel right," he said suspisciously. Toadette hid behind him, scared, as Toad went to investigate. There was something red on the floor, and it was,,,blood. Toad then saw what it was, and it was so horrifying.

The party was still going nicely, and everyone was having a blast. It was getting a little later, and Waluigi took a break from DJing. "Wahh, has anyone seen my brother, Wario? I cannot find him, and I need to make sure he takes his asthma medication," said Waluigi, like a good brother. They were good siblings, like Mario was to Luigi, but Mario and Luigi were better brothers obviously because Mario was just the best but Waluigi was pretty good too. "I need to make sure he takes his medicine." Everyone looked for Wario, but he wasn't at the snack table anymore and no one could see him dancing. You'd think that he'd be easy to see because he was so fat, but no one could find him.

"Maybe he has to poop again." said Peach to Waluigi, who was getting worried. "Yeah," said Waluigi, "but Wario has pooped 5 times tonight. He doesn't poop more then that a day, so he shouldn't be pooping a 6th time! He's probably hiding." But then, the doors were slammed open, and Toad and Toadette came in, carrying something big and smelly and heavy. "EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Toad screamed and Toadette carried in the big sack. Then she opened it, and the shocking truth was revealed: it was Wario's bloody, cut up corpse. Blood was everywhere, and it was disturbing to see. Some people gasped and fainted, some threw up. "WARIO IS DEAD! HE HAS BEEN MUDERED!" he screamed again. This was the worst way to end a party.


	10. Mystery Begins(After Wario's Funeral)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Waluigi as he fell to the ground to be with his destroyed brother. He cried and cried, his tears mixing with Wario's salty blood. "He was my brother! Wahhhhhhh!" he wah'd and cried, everyone that was'nt the main group ran out of the castle out of fear. All that was left was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Peasley, Waluigi, and Wario's corpse. Also Toad and Toadette because they were too traumatized to run away.

"Oh my god..." said Peach, sadly. "Oh no!" Daisy said. "Why?" Luigi said. "Bummer..." said Peasley. "How could this have happen?" said Mario. Everyone was sad that their friend was now dead, but no one was sadder than Waluigi, who was Wario's brother. "My brother has been murdered! How could have done this to him?!" Mario, who was sad because Wario was his best friend since elementary school, said this, "Everyone from school was at this party. It could have been anyone. But who?" They all turned to Toad and Toadette. "Well?!" Mario suddenly got angry, and he picked up each toad with his fists, balled up in their shirt collars, with each toad in one hand. "Did you two do this to him? You did sneak off earlier! DId you sneak off to kill Wario?" Mario's voice resonated with the angriest of earthquakes.

"N-No! We just found him murdered in the bathroom! We only snuck off to have sex!" Toad said, crying because he was scared of Mario's potent fury. "I swear on Toadette's recently scrambled vagina!" Toadette agreed, nodding her head, and she pulled down her panties to show them the fresh semen leaking from her fungina. Mario let them go, as he was now convinced they were innocent. Mario told them to show him where they found the body, so Mario and the gang followed Toad and Toadette to the scene of the crime. Blood was all over the floor, and some of Wario's chunks were still on the floor and were no longer attached to his body.

"Oh my god! This is awful! How am I gonna clean this up before my parents get home!" Peach cried as she went into the bathroom to investigate. She made sure not to step in the pool of blood because she didn't want to get her shoes dirty. Blood was everywhere. It was smeared on the mirror and the floor and the walls, and the bath tub was full of blood and guts and chunks and also one of Wario's eyeballs. "Poor Wario! Who did this?" But then, she saw something floating in the bathtub. It was a small roundish yellow thing that kinda looked like a guitar pick. She picked it up and put it in a plastic Ziploc bag. "This must be a clue!" she said like a detective she was.

"What is that?" said Peasley, looking at the clue. "Whoa, is that a guitar pick? Can I have it?" Peasley was a guitar player and was really good at it, but this was no guitar pick. "No Peasley, it's a clue. We need to solve Wario's murder and bring justice to his name!" said Peach. "Yeah! Whoever did this will rot in Hell." Mario said, angry and full of revengeful spirits. Everyone decided it was a good time to start cleaning up, because the party was now over and everyone went home. Peach and Daisy scrubbed the blood out of the floors and walls and everyone else took care of the ballroom, except for Waluigi who was in charge of cleaning up Wario's body for the funeral. After everything was taken care of, they took Wario to Wario and Waluigi's house so they could bury him in the front yard.

Wario was put in a nice tux and his yellow hat, and also he was holding a football because that was what he was good at. Mario and Luigi were there, and they brought the snacks and drinks. Peach was there, and so was Daisy, and they wore black dresses with the veils, and all the guys had on tuxes too so they could show respect for the dead. Waluigi and his mom was there, too, for the funeral. "He was a good son! But he is now gone! Oh why!" Waluigi's mother cried, "He is gone just like his father!" She cried onto Waluigi's shoulder and he got kinda upset because he was getting wet but he was too sad to care.

Mario said he would be the minister to say a prayer and out his soul and body to rest in the ground. Everyone sat in some lawn chairs, and they had dug a hole in the ground to put his body in. Waluigi and his mom sat in the front row so they could get a good look at the body. "And now, we are gathered here today to put the late Wario to rest in the ground. He was murdered earlier tonight at a party. Even though it was badass, his death was not. He will be missed, and he was my best friend. He was also a brother, and a son, and one of the best players on the Football team besides me. And we beg to The Lord to take him up to heaven and we hope that he is in a better place now." Everyone was crying really loud, and some of the neighbors got mad and threw silverware at them. They stopped crying so they could put flowers in the hole on top of Wario's body, and they refilled the hole with dirt and patted it down to make sure he wouldn't come back up. He was buried right next to his father, and they put a giant W tomb stone on his grave.

Waluigi and his mom were still crying a lot, and they went inside their house to watch TV and eat food. Everyone else went home to their houses too and went to bed because they were so tired from such an eventful day. They dd not expect it to turn out this way. Mario could not believe it. "Who could have done this? Wario was a good man. He did not deserve this..." Mario laid in bed, he stayed awake for hours, just thinking about his dead friend. He decided to sit up, and he kneeled down in front of his bed. "Wario? Can you hear me? I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Whatever it takes, I will find out who killed you, and I will bring them to justice. With God as my witness, I will avenge you."


	11. God's Will

Mario and Luigi woke up the next morning, and they were not in the mood to go to church. Luigi asked Papa Pia if they could skip since their friend died just yesterday so they can play Nintendo Wii, but Papa said no and slapped him pretty hard and they went anyways. Mama Mia even went with them, even though she was looking really sick and tired. They got in the car like last Sunday and drove to the church, which was full of people ready to prey. They sat in the front again, right in front of the stage. Mr Smiley came out again, and he whipped out the Bible from under his podium. "Today, everyone, we will learn more about our wonderful Bible, AKA God's Will and Testament, and the rules we must abide to each and every second we live in."

Mr. Smiley talked about God and Jesus and all that and Mario usually paid attention like a home security system on high alert, but today so many things were on his mind. He was thinking about so much stuff that the church service flew by, and the free breakfast was starting. Everyone got up and went into the other room to eat the food, and they began to mingle and talk about their week. While his family talked to the neighbors about lawncare, Mario went to Mr. Smiley, who was eating at the window to bask in God's natural light source. "Um, Mr. Smiley?" Mario asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, boy! You are the #1 church goer here! The Lord is very proud, no doubt." He sipped at his coffee, and began to talk to Mario. "I heard about your mother and friend. Very tragic. I pray for your family's wellbeing." Mario said to Mr. Smiley, "That's what I wanted to talk about. My mom getting cancer, Wario being murdered. That, along with every other awful thing that happens like child poverty and anal sex. Why does God let it happen?" Mr. Smiley took in the question, and he nodded, giving an answer to Mario: "Well, that's simple my boy. It's God's Will. Everything happens for a reason. God wanted your mom to get cancer, probably because she must have deserved it in His eyes. But don't let that scare you, for as long as she continues to remain loyal she will begin to recover, for God will allow you to bend, but not break."

"What?" Mario did not understand." Part of His plan? Why would he let Wario die, and for Mama to get sick! They don't deserve that stuff!" Mario yelled, because he was getting angry. Everyone was looking at him, surprised at him. Suddenly, Papa came up behind him and grabbed his arm. "That's enough! I'm taking you home." The Mario family went away from the church and went home, and Papa began to scold Mario. "What's gotten into you boy? You can't yell at our preacher! You'd better not fuck up our reputation at the Church, or you'll be kicked out!" He then left for work and slammed the door.

"Don't worry, Mario. Everything will be okay. I now you're stressed, but I will be better soon. Just pray for me." Mama then had to leave because of her doctor's appointments, so Mario and Luigi were left alone. Mario stomped up to his room, and after he sulked for a while, Luigi went to check on him. "Are you okay? Mario?"

"I'm so angry," Mario said, but it was muffled because he was face deep in his pillow, "I can't believe he said that! About God's Will! What kind of asshole would make Mom sick and let Mario get killed, as well as make you gay and have me and Peach break up! No one deserves these things! How dare he say that!" He cried into his pillow, not knowing what to feel about these new feelings. He was angry and also sad and scared. Luigi sat next to him and patted his back. "Sometimes you need to think for yourself. Mr. Smiley isn't always right, you now. One day you will find out for yourself. Cry it out, bro, Mama will be okay, and everything will be better soon." Luigi left, and Mario was alone.

Usually, he was a loyal follower, but now he was angry. At God, at Mr. Smiley, and at the entire universe, even. He just didn't know what to think anymore.


	12. A Big Announcement

Mario and Luigi sat in their first period, Professor E. Gadd's room, for science class, and they were writing down notes for the next Big test. It was super boring for Mario, as he would rather be doing pretty much anything else but this at that moment in time, but then the speakers turned on and a voice from the office started to speak. "Good morning, High School! I am the Principle, and I have some exciting news for all you couples out there! The end of the year is coming, which means the Senior Prom will be coming soon! Be sure to buy tickets and start planning now! And don't forget you're sweet heart!" Then the voice stopped, and everyone in the school blew up in conversation lie an explosion of mouths.

"OMG!" Toadette screamed like a girl, "Toad! Take me to the Prom?" she asked to Toad, and he said "Of course! I am so excited!" And then they made out in class but stopped before they began sex and got in trouble. All of the other girls started screaming too, and also the boys too but they weren't gay and annoying about it like the girls.

"Wow, Mario! Our Senior Prom! I wonder who I should go with!" Luigi was talking to Mario, and they were both talking about the Senior Prom. They were excited to go. "You should go with Daisy and not be gay about it. I will take Peach because we are the best couple ever," said Mario to Luigi, and most of the school would agree. Everyone was predicting that they would be crowned Prom King and Queen, which would make them the #1 rulers of Highschool. But to Mario, winning was not important, because all he needed was Peach, his girl friend.

"CLASS! Settle down! We will now get back to class, no more talk about Senior Prom!" said Professor E. Gadd, and everyone groaned. Teachers can be so rude some times. They continued on with their classes until it was now lunch time, and everyone got in line for food. Madame Flurrie, the lunch lady, was giving out mashed potatoes and carrots and cartons of milk to all the students. She gave Mario his food, and she said to him, "Hey Mario! The football game is next week! Good luck on the big game!" She was a huge football fan, as well as a big person in general. "Thanks, ma'am!" He took his food and went to his table. The big football game of the whole school year is next week, and it was a pretty big deal. Everyone was talking about that when not talking about Senior Prom.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Peasley, and Waluigi were all sitting at their table, as well as some other people. "Mario, I'm so excited for Senior Prom! And it's after the big football game, so when you're done with football we can plan Prom! And your practise won't be in the way anymore!" Peach said to Mario. Mario agreed, and it was annoying when football got in the way of his personal life but now it was almost over. Waluigi was sitting next to Mario, and he was looking down at his tray and not eating, instead poking at his food with a fork. Mario said this to him. "Waluigi, what's wrong? Not hungry?"

"I do not want to think about the big football game next week. I was looking forward to seeing Wario win the game with you, Mario, but now he is dead, and he cannot play. It was his favorite sport, and he was looking forward for it, too." Everyone had almost forgotten about Wario, and they were sad again, too. "Wahh.." Waluigi sighed with sadness. But Mario put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "Hey, it is best if you move on. Wario would not want you to be sad forever, and he would want you to enjoy the game anyways and cheer on the team that he was on." Mario was the best at giving advice to those in need, but it did not get through to Waluigi.

Waluigi, instead of being grateful to Mario, became angry, and started crying. "No! You don't know me! My brother is dead!" He ran away from lunch and into the hallway and locked himself into the bathrooms. Everyone else got sad and surprised at his behavior. "Poor Waluigi," said Daisy, "Maybe it is best if we leave him alone for a while so he can calm down." Everyone agreed, and they continued eating their lunch. Rosalina, Waluigi's girlfriend, spoke up. "I hope he is okay. He is my boyfriend, and it is my job to comfort him. But I can't go in the boy's bathroom. Also, has anyone seen Captain Syrup, Wario's girlfriend before he died?" She had a point, no one has seen her since Wario's death at the party at Peach's castle.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom too. Since we're all girls, we can go check on her. Let's go see." said Peach to Rosalina and Daisy. They got up from the table and all went to the girl's bathroom, and they heard crying from the middle stall. They opened it, and they saw Syrup crying in the floor like a small refugee girl during the war in Africa. "Syrup? Why aren't you eating lunch with us?"

"I am so sad about Senior Prom. I was going to go with Wario, but now I cannot because he is dead! My one and only true boyfriend is dead now! What will I do?" She cried, and everyone else felt awkward. Rosalina got on the floor too and began to comfort her. "Wario would not want you to be sad. He'd want you to move on and find a new boyfriend to take to Senior Prom. He'd want you to be happy no matter what, you know that." Syrup stopped crying, and smiled. "Yeah, he would. You're right, thank you." This went the opposite way of Mario's talk with Waluigi, and that was a good thing. Captain Syrup was now feeling better, and thanks to Rosalina's quick thinking, she has now accepted Wario's death.

They joined everyone back at the table, and were relieved to see that Syrup was okay. They all ate their food, and talked about the Senior Prom. "Me and Peach are going, and Waluigi and Rosalina are going, and Goombelle and Goombario are going, and Toad and Toadette are going, and Pauline and Coach Donkey Kong are going, and Luigi and Daisy are going together. Since Wario is dead, Syrup, you can go with Peasley! He doesn't have anyone to take, right?" But Peasley stared at Mario and he said, "Mario, I'm gay. I can't go with Syrup." But then Mario said, "Yeah, but neither of you have a date? Can't you just go with her?" and Peasley said, "Sorry, but I wanna take a boy. I can hook Syrup up, though."

"Also, me and Daisy are both gay, as well. Daisy wants to bring a girl, so I need to find someone else right now. But we can talk about this later, because lunch is now over," and Luigi was right. Everyone threw away there trays and leftover food and went to their classes, but they didn't see Waluigi for the rest of the day. Mario left class to use the bathroom, and he wasn't there either, so he texted him, and Waluigi said that he went home early and would be back tomorrow.


	13. Two Different Dates

It was the end of the day, after school was ended. Luigi was walking out the front doors about to meet Mario in the parking lot, but then he gets a text on his cellophone. It was Peasley! He said, 'hey, u wanna come over and play video games?' and Luigi texted back 'yes' and then he told Mario where he was going. He met Peasley, and he was standing next to his Mystique. "Sit in the front, I'll take you to my home. You can pick the CD." Luigi did that and they listened to Carly Rae Jepsen, and they drove to Peasley's house. It was smaller than his and Mario's, but it was still nice, and it looked even nicer on the inside. Everything was green, like him, and they went to Peasley's room and turned on his GameCube. They played and played for hours, and it was a whole lotta fun. They even had snacks that Peasley made, and Luigi thought he was a good cook. They were sugar cookies.

"I love this game!" said Luigi to Peasley as they played together, and Peasley agreed. "I love this game too. This game is so much fun. I'm glad I can play this game with you." The snacks were gone, and Luigi had been there for four hours. It was now 7 o clock, and he had to be home soon. Peasley had to act fast. "So, Luigi?" Peasley said, pausing the game, "Have you thought about who you'd wanna take to prom?" Luigi got quiet. :No, I haven't. Like, no one would wanna go with me, anyways. I'm not popular or handsome like Mario or you or Peach or anyone else." Then, Peasley got super loud like a screaming choo choo train.

"No! You are wrong! You're super cool! There is some one who would want to take you!" Peasley was really loud. Luigi panicked a little, cowering back and surprised by Peasley's tone. "Oh yeah? Who?" Luigi asked Peasley. Then Peasley grabbed Luigi and kissed him. He kissed him lovingly like how your mom kisses the pizza man when he comes over every weekend when your dad is away at work and you watch them but stand behind the stairs so no one sees you and don't know you're there but you're watching and you know about everything going on. Peasley kissed until Luigi let go. "Peasley? Did you kiss me, just now?"

"Yes, I want you to go to Senior Prom with me because I like you, in a loving way. I know you do too, because I can see your penis." He was right, because Luigi's penis was sticking out of his pants from being so long and hard and awesome with sex powers. "Luigi, I want to be your boyfriend. Will you have sex with me right now?" Peasley asked Luigi.

"Wha-wha-whaat?" Luigi asked, surprised, "Sex?! Can we do that?" and Peasley said yes. He took off his pants and then Luigi's clothes, and his own green penis was pointing towards Luigi's butt like a heat seaking missile flying towards a clenched volcano. He put it in Luigi, and he felt immediate attraction. "Luigi, your insides feel really good," said Peasley as he fucked Luigi through the butthole. This was a different kind of sex then with Toad and Toadette, because this was boy on boy butt sex, which is what gay people have.

Peasley got bored of only playing with his butt after a while, so he wanted Luigi to have a try. He put Luigi's penis in his own butt hole for him and jumped up and down on it like he was using a jackhammer made of Luigi's penis. Luigi got really loud with sex sounds from his mouth and throat, and so did Peasley but he wasn't being gay about it like Luigi was. Then, Luigi shot a big puddle of his spicy ranch cream into Peasley's butt, but they did not have to worry about pregnancy so it was OK if he did that. They were both tired from losing their first time virginity, and they were now finished. "Wow Peasley, have you done this before?" Luigi asked Peasley, impressed with his skills in the art of sex, "No, I only looked at videos and pictures and articles online that would help. I wanted to make sure I did you good sex."

Then Luigi and Peasley kissed, and they were now 2 boyfriends. "I am glad we are a couple now, but we cannot tell Mario yet because he will kill us. Yes, I will go to Senior Prom with you, Peas," and Peasley was happy. They kissed and hugged a lot until Luigi had to go home. But now we go back in time to when Luigi and Peasley were still at school. Daisy and Captain Syrup were hanging out on the front steps talking about stuff. "So Daisy, we haven't hung out in a long time, and now that Wario is dead, I could use cheering up, do you think we could hang out today maybe?"

Daisy said this to Syrup. "Sure! Sounds like so much fun! Where should we go?" asked Daisy, thinking about where they should go. "They thought for a bit and they decided to go out to a movie and get food on the way. "Let's go see a drive in movie!" They got in Daisy's pickup truck and went into a diner. They got food, and they decided to save money and calories by sharing a combo meal which came with a straw berry milkshake. They got two straws so they could each drink from it, and they both drank from it at one time and their faces got really close.

After they got done eating, they got back in the truck and headed towards the movie, but Daisy had a feeling in her tummy. No, it was not hunger. It was like the feeling she got when she was around Peach. She knew it all too well, but Syrup would never accept her love. She was with Wario previously, before he was murdered. Again she would be denied by a girl in love with men. She knew she had no chance. She sighed, sadly, behind the wheel. She would never get a date for Senior Prom. "What's wrong?" Syrup asked Daisy. Daisy said to Syrup, "Oh nothing! Just tired! Haha! Can't wait to get to the movie so I can stop driving and watch the movie!" That was a lie, and you should never do that. EVER.

They got to the movie, and it was perfect timing because it was just before dark. They parked and started watching the movie. It went on and on, and the girls laughed, cried, and even got angry at some parts. And then, at one part, the couple in the movie kissed, and it got Daisy feeling frisky like Frisk the Cat. She put her arm around Syrup and leaned in a little bit. "What's up?" she said to Syrup. She blushed really hard. This is like how when Wario started hitting on her when they started dating before. She knew what this was. "Daisy, just kiss me already!" Syrup grabbed Daisy roughly and kissed her hard.

"Syrup!" Daisy said while they kissed, "I thought you were not gay!" but then Syrup said, "I don't care about that now! I love you, and this is more important!" Syrup was a half-breed called bi sexual, which means you can date whenever you like to. They started making out and didn't even care about what was happening in the movie anymore. "Are you over Peach yet? Is it OK if we become a true couple for Senior Prom?"

"Yes, I am. I always liked Peach, but you too, and she is dating Mario and you are dating no one so this is the perfect time for us!" Daisy slipped her fist into Syrup's panties and started shoving her fingers into her vagina like she was putting on a puppet before a big Broadway show. She was up to her elbow in Syrup's vagina, and she could feel the pulsating walls swallow her arm like a slippery sandworm without the sand. "Yes, oh god! Daisy!" Syrup screamed, overjoyed with being loved by Daisy's skills. "Now, can we join vaginally?" They took off their pants, and they pressed their crotches together to make suction cup sounds with their sloshy vaginas. Their clitorises wiggled around and touched each other, sending waves upon waves of sex and love through their own bodies.

Syrup put both of Daisy's nipples in her mouth and started chewing on them and spitting them out, and it looked like she was blowing gum bubbles. Spit got all over Daisy's boobs, which were not as big as Syrup's but still pretty cool, and they were all wet. Daisy ran her hands all over them and got spit everywhere and all over herself and Syrup which made them super slippery. This made it easier for Syrup to put her face into Daisy's vagina and start sucking on all the mushy parts. Daisy started screaming and thrashing her body, and everyone else at the drive in thought she was getting murdered so they called the local police department.

In 5 minutes, a police car drove by and broke one of the car windows. He pointed a gun inside the car and yelled out, "FREEZE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! STOP MURDERING THAT WOMAN!" But then he saw that they were both naked and had just finished sex. "I'm not getting murdered officer! We were just having sex during the movie! We are girlfriends now, and we're going to Senior Prom!" Daisy said, smiling and laughing with Syrup over this big misunderstanding. "Oh, my mistake! Congratulations, ladies!" And then he left, and Daisy and Syrup watched the rest of the movie together as a real life couple.

On this very same night, 4 people turned into 2 couples, and they were able to find love and dates for the Senior Prom. Love is possible and achievable for everyone, just as long as you're not an asshole like Bowser or dead like Wario. But will everyone else even get to go? Stay tuned...


	14. Football Practicing

The next day was all football practise for Mario, because since the Big Game is coming up soon, he needed to cram as much practise as he could to ensure their victory on the battlefield. If the other Highschool team defeated them, Mario's team would be punished with a lifetime of humiliation and shame. "OKAY EVERYONE! Coach DK here! Remember that you need to play your best over the next few weeks! Remember when I told you about the last team that lost the Big Game? They all ended up in PRISON and were DISOWNED BY THEIR PARENTS!" The team all gulped in fear. They did not want that to happen, so they had to do their very best or face a fate worst than death.

"Now! I want you to do your best and win the game, for the school and also me, your coach! Do not embarrass me in front of my girl friend, Pauline! Also, the honor of the school and your team depends on your victory!" Coach Donkey Kong said to the team. They all cheered, and they went into the locker room to put on their football gear. They all changed in front of each other and they were allowed to look at each other's penis and balls and not have to be gay because you could look at penis and balls in an admiring way and just be like "hey, good job" and it was OK to give compliments.

They all put on their gear, and Mario, the lead player on the Team, held the ball. All the other players were some bigger High School students, but it was now smaller because Wario was dead. And with that, DK came out and said, "Everyone! I have an announceent! We have a new student trying out for the team to take Wario's place on the Team! Say hello to Bowser!" Bowser came out in his gear, and he grinned at Mario like the devil and Hitler combined. "Well well well, Mario, I am not on the football team! Hope you can catch up!" Mario was furious. "Coach! What is he doing on the team! He should not be here!"

"Nonsense, Mario! We need Bowser because we need someone to take Wario's place to win the Big Game!" Mario was not happy that he would have to play with Bowser, but he didn't want to argue with his Coach. Mario and Bowser stood next to each other at the line-up, and Mario whispered to Bowser, "You will never fill Wario's shoes. You will never be as good as him or anyone else on this team because we have heart and pasison for the sport, and all you care about is getting my girlfriend." Bowser just laughed right in his face, and his breath smelled really bad. "We'll see about that, Midget!" Mario was angered by the insult.

Mario then threw the ball behind to him under his balls and his penis to the one behind him, and they started running. They threw the ball around and got a bunch of touch downs, and Mario was doing amazing as always. He kept winning and winning over and over for an hour, but then Bowser started being really good all of a sudden. He wasn't fast, but he could tackle, and his spiky shell protected him from being tackled. He also had an amazing arm, and he threw the ball all the way across the field to the other side and got a mega touchdown supreme. "Wow, Bowser! You're really good! Even Mario has never gotten a touch down like that!" said one of the players, "Good thing Wario died so you could be on the team now!"

Bowser laughed like a hero that was actually a villain. "Looks like I'm the star player now!" Everyone crowded around Bowser and asked for autographs, and Mario was angry. There had to be some evil reason for Bowser to want to be on the football team with him. He knew that he was just there just to take his spot as most popular and to take his girlfriend, but he also thought it was odd that Bowser did this only after Wario was dead and off the team. This made Mario suspicious.

Later on in the day, everyone had changed out of their uniforms, and the Janitor was there cleaning up the locker rooms. Everyone elsse was gone except for Bowser and Mario. Mario was hiding in the shower to sneak on Bowser as he did stuff when he thought he was alone. He wanted to see if he could get some info on what Bowser was up to in secret. Bowser was taking off all his gear and gasping from exhaustion. "Phew! That practise was brutal!" he said as he took off his uniform, and he got completely naked until Mario could see his penis.

Bowser's penis was the biggest he had ever seen from anyone else, and it was far bigger than even Coach Donkey Kong's or anyone else's on the team. Mario thought he had a pretty good size penis, but even he was impressed. Bowser's big yellow penis and balls sagged hard like a sack of coins from Robin Hood's belt. "It feels so good to get out of that heavy gear..." Bowser sighed with relief and sat on the bench, his penis and balls hanging over the edge with his legs. "Wait until I out show Mario at the Big Game and Peach sees me win the game!" Bowser began fantasizing about Mario's girlfriend, and then Mario watched as his penis started getting even longer and pointed towards the ceiling. "Hey there, Bowser JR. I remember seeing you this morning!"

Bowser put both hands on his penis because it was so large, and he began to touch and stroke himself, which was called Masturbation, another sin from the Bible. Mario thought that Bowser was especially evil. Bowser was doing it so hard that it looked like he was riding a bucking bull because his penis was so out of control, and Mario was reminded of a hose that got stepped on so that the water got trapped and made the hose explode. Bowser growled and roared and breathed fire everywhere when his penis released his turtle soup all over the locker rooms and making everything smell like Elmer's glue. He screamed out, "Peeeaachhh!" as he did that, and he finished with a happy smile.

"Ah-ha!" Mario shouted as he jumped out from the shower and revealed himself, "I've caught you! I knew you only joined the team to ruin my life!" Bowser looked surprised to see Mario, but then got an evil look and laughed. "Yes, I did! Of course I did! I told you I'd win in the end! And now I'm about to take your place as the best on the Team!" said Bowser. "Well you'll never win! And isn't it coincidental that you joined right after Wario died? Did you have anything to do with his killing?" Mario said angrily and accusingly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Wario. I just saw that there was an opening and took the opportunity!" Bowser said top Mario, but Mario didn't buy it. "Liar! I know you are responsible somehow! I just need to prove it to everyone and get you kicked off the team! You'll never win, Bowser!" Mario cursed him as he walked out of the locker room and walked towards home. "Fine! Go ahead, but I didn't do it!" Bowser yelled after him and angrily walked out at the opposite side of the room. The Janitor had to clean up all that semen by himself.

Mario walked towards his front door and went into the living room. "You're home early," said Mama Mia, who was knitting alone because Papa was at work and Luigi was still at school. She was super bald and didn't have any hair or eyebrows, and Mario thought she looked like those little grey aliens and that thought made him sad, but he knew God would heal her in the end...or at least he hoped so. "I need to be alone right now," and he went upstairs to think. "You'll regret not spending time with me when I was alive!" yelled his mother.

Mario locked his bedroom door and layed down on his bed. He couldn't believe what his life had become, and he just had to think for a while. First, Mario and Peach break up, and then his Mama gets cancer and gets really sick, and then a bunch of his friends and brother turn out to be gay, and then after all this, Wario dies, and Bowser joins his football team. He was so certain that Bowser was responsible, but he had no proof, and he couldn't just go to the police and accuse someone of murdering his friend without evidence because that would make him look like a idiot ass loser.

But at the root of all this, there was one person who could have made everything turn out good and prevent all this bad stuff from happening. And that was God. Mario then got angry, and yelled out, "Why hath you forsaken me, O Lord!" and he threw his Bible against the wall in fury. He wanted to believe, but everything has been so awful, and it doesn't look like anything will get better. He felt like he would snap soon if one more bad things happened. But that wasn't important now, because he needed to avenge Wario's murder.

He got out his phone and texted Peach. 'peach, i think Bowser killed wario :(' and Peach replied 'what? wow. r u sure?' and Mario said, 'idk but we have to look for more clues and start doing some research, tell every1 to ditch tomrrow so we can get some proof' and Peach went on it right away. Mario was now full of desire for revenge, and he needed to take action fast.


	15. The Other Brother

Later on that night, Mario and his friends, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Peasley, and Waluigi, as well as Syrup and Rosalina, were all video chatting on their computers. All their parents were asleep, so they could plan their ditching school and searching for clues to solve Wario's murder. "OK everyone, we are all online.," Mario said to everyone on the screen, "Tomorrow morning, we all ditch school, and we need to go to Peach's castle and Bowser's house to look for clues. Half of us will go to Peach's castle, and some of us will go check out Bowser's place. If we find nothing there, then we keep looking else where, but for now we will go there." Everyone knew the plan, and they nodded in agreement, mostly, except for Waluigi, who looked depressed.

Waluigi had been acting so weird lately. He went from wearing purple to wearing all black and spikes and other scary things, and he wore face make up that made him look like a skeleton. He had loud screaming music in the background so everyone told him to shut up or they'd use him as bait for the murderer but they didn't really mean it. "OKAY, so us men will check out Bowser's castle, while the girls look around at Peach's house, so that means me, Luigi, Waluigi, and Peasley will go to Bowser's and Peach, Daisy, Syrup, and Rosalina will check out Peach's castle.

"Yes! Good plan!" said Peach, congratulating her boyfriend. Everyone clapped, except for Waluigi, and Mario decided to ask, "Waluigi, what's up with you? Why are you not contributing to this discussion?" Mario said to Waluigi, and Waluigi sighed all deeply and mysteriously. "It's pointless. Us going out and acting like detectives won't bring back my fucking brother! We'll never find anything..." Everyone got surprised by Waluigi's negative behavior. "Waluigi!" cried Rosalina, "Stop talking like that!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP! FUCKING BITCH! MY BROTHER IS DEAD, NONE OF YOU KNOW ME! I'M SO SICK OF THIS WORLD!" Waluigi started screaming in absolute virgin anger.

Mario was getting really pissed at Waluigi. "We're trying to AVENGE your brother and my friend! Our friend! DO you not want to find who killed him?" Mario asked to Waluigi with anger inside his body, and Waluigi said this in reply. "It doesn't matter in the end! We're all gonna die anyways! Wasting our time like this won't do anything!" Then Mario screamed, "Well fine then! If you don't wanna help, then you can FUCK OFF!" Mario was super loud, and Waluigi got even angrier. "FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Then Waluigi hung up and was no longer in the call.

Rosalina started to cry like a sad girl friend to Waluigi. "Why is he doing this like this? Where did my Waluigi go?" Everyone got super awkward and quiet until Mario calmed down. "That doesn't matter. We can do this without his dumbass being negative and slowing down our progress. We don't need him." They went over the plan, but excluded Waluigi, and so now only Mario, Luigi, and Peasley would be a group, but it was okay because they could take care of themselves. After that call they were all tired and had to rest up for the busy day tomorrow.

Mario had a dream that night while he was asleep. In his dream, he was with Jesus walking on water. It was storming, and Jesus was holding his hand and helping him walk with him. "I will protect you," said Jesus to Mario, "Do not be afraid." Mario and Jesus were walking on the water, and it was storming really bad. Things were going okay for a while, and Mario said, "I love you Jesus," and he meant it. But then, Jesus's eyes went red like a devil's would, and the storm got even worse. He let go of Mario's hand, and Jesus created a whirpool with his powers, and Mario got sucked into it. Soon, he was underwater, deep, deep in the ocean, and it got darker and darker and more quiet as he sunk deeper into the ocean. He couldn't breathe, and he drowned in the water.

Mario woke up, as his alarm was beeping super loud. Mario and Luigi got up and got dressed, and they went on Mario's motorcycle and Mama thought they were going to school but they didn't. They were going to meet everyone at the park, which is half way between Peach's and Bowser's houses exactly. Mario and Luigi drove there together, and Daisy and Syrup were in Daisy's truck, and Peach drove Peasley and Rosalina in her corvette. They were all there, and they sat at a picknic table to have breakfast for energy and go over the plan one more time in case anyone forgot it.

"Okay, everyone, as soon as when we are done with breakfast, which is Egg McMuffins and Milk, we will split up into 2 groups, the first being me, Luigi, and Peasley, and the second being Peach, Daisy, Syrup, and Rosalina, and go to our two destinations. The first group, me Luigi, and Peasley, will go to Bowser's house, and group 2, Peach, Daisy, Syrup, and Rosalina, will go to Peach's castle, and we will search for clues. If we cannot find anything there, we will plan another day for us to search someplace else. At the end of the school day, later this afternoon, we will return here to meet back up because we don't want Bowser to be there when we're still at his house because he will kill us like Wario. It is now 8:00 AM, so we have plenty of time to work." said Mario to everyone at the picknic table. They finished eating and got back in their vehicles to go search for clues.

First, we will look at Peach's team as they go to her house. They get to her castle, and they get out of the corvette and go to the inside of her castle to begin to work. "OK girls, we should split up. Rosalina can come with me, and Daisy you can go with Syrup! We will go to the bathroom, the scene of the crime, and you can check out the ballroom." They all agreed and went to it. Peach and Rosalina went to the bathroom to look for clues. They searched for a while, and they found more of these things. "Hey, these look like the yellow thing I found the night Wario was murdered." She put them all in the same bag, and it looked like a bag of Goldfish snacks. "What do you think these things are?" Peach asked to Rosalina.

"I don't know. But they look so familiar..." they could not think of anything. They also looked, and they found something that looked like a claw and a red hair. "Wow, these look familiar too. What could this mean?" They put those in the bag too because it was clues, and they were important to the mission. Back with Daisy and Syrup, they were looking around the ballroom. "This room is so big!" said Syrup, "We'll never be able to find anything in such a big room!"

"We have to try, let's keep looking!" Daisy kept looking, harder and harder, but Syrup was getting tired and wet for her girlfriend. "We should take a break, and let me give sex to you with my mouth." Daisy scolded Syrup, her girlfriend. "Syrup, we need to keep looking for clues here! That is what the mission is!" Syrup was pissed after not getting some with her girl friend, but she went back to work anyways. Then, as Syrup walked off madly, she felt something under her foot as she stepped on it. It was a chip with a claw stuck in it, and it was the kind of chip that was on the snack table on the night of the party. "Oh wow! Daisy, I found one!"

"Wow! Good work, girlfriend!" Daisy picked it up and put it in her baggie. "Now we're one step closer to avenging Wario!" Daisy and Syrup hugged, and they also started to kiss, and it got really hard and sexy later. "Daisy, let me sex you? With my mouth in your vagina?" asked Syrup to Daisy. "Yes! Time to celebrate our clue!" Daisy laid down on the floor and took off her pants and panties and spread open her legs open and revealed her awesome vagaina. Syrup got on her hands and knees and started licking at her vagina like how a cat licks at a bowl of milk, but cat tongues hurt and probably wouldn't feel so good on such sensitive sex spots.

"Daisy, you taste delicious," said Syrup with a mouthful of Daisy's vagina. Her tongue and teeth went in deeper and her inner vagina tasted like peanut butter and jelly, with her outer vagina being the bread. Daisy made lots of pleasure sounds from her mouth, and even her vagina started to moan and it breathed in Syrup's face. It smelled like a pancake, Syrup's favorite. She traveled deeper into her vagina until only her toes were sticking out of her vagina, and her vagina was tight around her body. She took off her shirt and started rubbing her boobs inside the walls of Daisy's vagina, and Daisy felt it and was happy to be pregnant with her girlfriend.

Syrup used her toes to keep pleasuring the outside vagina by wiggling her toes like the pincers on a beetle. "SYRUP! OMGGG!" Daisy came, her semen coming out really fast, and Syrup shooted out of her vagina like a real life baby that she had but didn't. Syrup stood up and was super sticky and wet like a melty popsicle made of Daisy's sex juices. "That was the best sex I'd have ever seen," said Daisy, breathing hard because she was exhausted from sex. Then Syrup and Daisy went back to find Peach and Rosalina. "We found so many clues! Good job everyone! But wait, also, why are you all sticky, Syrup?"

"Oh," SYrup said, looking down at her body, "It is just Daisy's own syrup!" They all laughed, and they put their clues together. "Hey, you found a claw in the bathroom? We found one too, with a chip on it, too. Whoever killed Wario was at the snack table." They all thought, and Peach got an idea. "I have an idea!" said Peach to everyone else. They went upstairs to a secret room, and it was full of TVs. "We can check the security cameras to see who did it! I will take the tapes and videos of the entire night, and we will have to analyze it for more clues." Everyone agreed, congratulating Peach on her smartness and quick-thinking.

Now, at Bowser's house, back when Mario, Luigi, and Peasley first arrived, Bowser was gone, and so were his cousins, so they could go inside as they pleased to search for some clues. "Okay guys, let's go inside so we can avenge Wario's loss at life and arrest Bowser." But when they tried to open the door, it was locked. How will they get inside now? "Damn! The door's locked! We did not expect this." Mario yelled. They had to find another way in, but how? Mario looked up, and the windows were too tall to reach, or so it seemed. "I have an idea!"

"What is it Mario?" Peasley asked to Mario, the leader. "OK, here is my idea: Luigi, you will get on top of Luigi's shoulders, and I will get on top of Luigi's shoulders so I can reach the window, and then after that, I will go around the house and check for boobie traps. Then, I will go back downstairs on this floor and unlock the door so you can get in too." Peasley and Luigi thought this was the best idea ever. "Good thinking, Mario!" and Luigi got on top of Peasley, and they looked like a human tower towering over the land. Mario climbed on them, and it was super uncomfortable because Mario's feet stepped on them and Peasley thought he was a little too heavy, especially after he was at the top, but at least now he could reach the window. "Okay guys, I am now at the window thanks to you." Mario climbed into the window by jumping off of Luigi's shoulders.

But when Mario jumped off of Luigi, he made him lose balance, and he started waving his arms around like he was gonna fall. "Peasley, I'm gonna fall!" cried Luigi to Peasley. Peasley tried to hold onto Luigi's feet and legs to keep him up, but Luigi started to tremble, and Peasley accidentally ripped off his shoes and socks and pants and underwear too. Then Luigi fell on top of Peasley's face, with his penis entirely in Peasley's wet, open mouth. "Oh my gosh! Peasley, we are outside and I'm half naked! I'm sorry, we should get up!"

But Peasley did not listen. Now that the penis was in his mouth, he started to lick and suck on it like a wormhole sucking up the Magic School Bus in space during a field trip that had Arnold say "Oh, man! Not again". Peasley did not care anymore, about who saw. Mario would not be back for some time, so they had time. They hadn't had sex in what felt like years to Peasley, even though it was just a few days ago when they first had sex but since then he had hungered for more of Luigi's body. "P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Peasley! You're mouth! It's not coming off! Mario will be back soon!" But Luigi, deep down, didn't care either, because sex felt good to him just like anyone else would think so.

Luigi started slapping and flapping his penis around in his mouth like how a bird flaps it's wings to try and get away, but that's the opposite of what Luigi wanted to do because he was enjoying this experience. Since Peasley's mouth was busy, Luigi had to handle his own balls, so he grabbed them by the top of the scrotum and started swinging them around like a net full of two tennis balls, and he kept slapping Peasley in the face with him until he had two ball marks on his forehead. Luigi was full of so much pleasure that he peed semen into Peasley's mouth and down his throat so it could go into his stomach and then his penis later.

They were both finished, and they were panting from the sex energy leaving their bodies, but then, the absolute worst thing that could have happened did happen just then, and it was Mario opening the door and seeing them. "Okay guys, there are no booby traps anD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?! LUIGI, WHY IS YOUR PENIS INSIDE OF PEASLEY'S MOUTH, AND PEASLEY, WHY IS YOUR MOUTH ON LUIGI'S PENIS? WHAT IS YOUR REASONING FOR THIS? TELL ME THIS RIGHT NOW! NOWW!" Mario yelled out angrily, and the angry voices from his body rang out like a fart from God, and it echoed through the neighborhood and angered the flocks of birds.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MARIO! It is not what it looks like right now!" said Luigi, and Luigi hurried up when putting his underwear and socks and pants and shoes back onto himself. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! YOU GREASY FAGGOTS WERE OUT HERE HAVING SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WHILE I WAS IN THERE RISKING MY ASS FOR YOU AND THIS TEAM OF PEOPLE! WHILE I WAS IN THERE CHECKING FOR BOOBY TRAPS, YOU WERE OUT HERE EATING MY LITTLE BROTHER'S DICK!" Luigi and Peasley started sobbing violently, and they got on the ground and begged for forgiveness from Mario. "Mario! I am sorry for having Outside sex with Peasley! Please do not tell our parents, or they will send me to Hell!"

Then, Mario got an idea in his mind. He remembered the dream he had last night. The one where he was walking with Jesus, and he let him drown and die. Then, he remembered everything that had happened thus far. Mama getting ovarian cancer, him breaking up with Peach for a few days, Wario's death, and Bowser's bullying and him winning him at football. So many bad things were happening to him, and many others, and God and Jesus didn't do shit about it. God had been totally wrong about everything else, so why would he be right about Luigi and Peasley being evil for being gay? Then, at that moment. Mario was no longer mad at Luigi and Peasley for having gay sex outside of Bowser's house.

"You know what?" Mario said to Luigi and Peasley, "I am no longer mad at you. You can have all the sex you want, and I will not be mad, and you can even go to Senior Prom together with each other only." Mario smiled, and Luigi and Peasley looked at each other and at Mario, surprised. "Wow, thanks Mario! Cool for you not to stone us!" Then they all went inside to search for some clues to find out whether or not Bowser was innocent of murdering Wario in cold blooded. They went inside, and the floors were made of lava, and there were spikes and scary stuff all over the place, so they had to be careful.

They went into the kitchen to look, but found nothing but some cool snacks that they stole for later. Then they went into the bathroom, and the only ting left in there was a big poop that someone didn't flush. They gagged and threw up because of the massive smell, and they quickly ran away like a group of boy scouts running away from a bear that smelled like Bowser's poop. They went into the living room and Bowser's parent's room and a bunch of other rooms, and there was nothing.

Then they went up to Bowser's room, and they really should have checked there first, because there was bound to be lots of clues there. "Look, Mario!" Peasley said as he pointed to a picture of Peach on his bed, and when he picked it up it was sticky like it had marshmallow cream on it or something, but if Peasley knew what it really was he wouldn't touch it because it was actually Bowser's bubbling semen, and touching other peoples semen was gross unless it was from those you love. "He has a picture of your girlfriend!" Mario took the picture and kept it because Peach looked super hot in that picture, and he wasn't a pervert for thinking that because they are in love.

Then Luigi found a clue, too. "Mario! This is a clue!" Luigi was pointing at a note with writing on it. Mario came over to read it, and it said, "Dear Mario, if you are reading this, I killed Wario. From Bowser" and this note proved that Bowser had done it. "Wow! Good job, Luigi! Now we are one step closer to avenging Wario's death!" They all started jumping around in excitement and stomped on the ground like it was a Scooby Doo party, until they heard some noises from downstairs. The front door opened, and they heard large footsteps enter the house.

Mario checked his phone to see what time it was. It was 3:45 PM! Bowser was home from school! Also he had tons of texts from Peach, asking when he was ready to meet back up. "Shit! Guys, Bowser is home now! It's 3:45 PM! He'll come up to his room and kill us when he sees that we are in here!" They started to panic, but they weren't loud about it because that would attract Bowser's attention. They couldn't just jump out the window, because they could get badly hurt, like break a leg or something worst. Then, they heard Bowser come up the stairs to get into his room. "Quick! Everyone hide!" whispered Mario, and they all hid around his room. They all hid under the bed, and they were hidden right as Bowser came in.

"AARRGHH! Why weren't Mario and Peach at school today! I wanted to beat Mario at school again and show Peach that I am better at sex!" yelled Bowser to the heavens in anger. He threw his backpack against the wall, and it stuck in the wall in a hole like a crater made by a meatier. Then he started to take off all of his clothes, becoming totally naked from head to toe. "I'm so angry! I am going to masturbate so that I can feel better!" Bowser sat on the bad, and the mattress pressed down onto Mario, Luigi, and Peasley's back, and when he sat down, his gigantic penis hung off the edge of the bed and it was right in front of Mario, Luigi, and Peasley's noses. This was Mario's first time smelling dick, and he was not impressed with Bowser's penis smell at all.

Bowser started jerking off his penis with his hands, and each time he stroked down, it'd flop up and down and hit Mario in the nose, and he kept getting slapped in the face by Bowser's dick for about 5 minutes before he finally got hard enough for it to stay pointed upwards. Bowser started stomping his feet in arousal and sexual pleasure, and he was roaring like a sexual dragon on all fours. He was also bouncing up and down on the bed and making the mattress crush Mario, Luigi and Peasley even more. Then, lastly, he grabbed a poster of Peach that he had, which had a hole where her mouth should be, and he fit his penis into it and started face fucking Peach through the poster. He yelled out and made holes in the floor with his feet and he clawed into his bed with his claws, and his penis shooted out his semen, and it got all over the walls and just made a big mess. Bowser laid down on his bed for a while, his fatass crushing Mario, Luigi, and Peasley with the mattress, and he was now done with pleasuring himself.

"Okay, now I will leave to meet my friends at the mall." Bowser got dressed again and left his room, leaving the semen to dry without cleaning it. Mario, Luigi and Peasley waited until they heard Bowser leave before they got out from under the bed. They made sure to be careful and not step in any of Bowser's semen, but Luigi stepped on some and slipped in it, and he fell in it and got covered in semen, and everyone laughed at him and his clumsiness. Then they left, and they left to go meet Peach again at the park. They got there, and Peach, Daisy, Syrup, and Rosalina were waiting for them. "Where were you guys?!" said Peach, looking annoying like she had been waiting for forever.

"We got into some trouble, but we found some great clues!" Mario said, taking out the note they found in Bowser's room. They read it, and were amazed. "Wow! What a great clue!" said Peach, "We found some too! We think that these are his hairs, claws, and hairs, and we analyzed the security tape footage of the party! We will show you later, on Online Video Chat Network, but not here because it is public." Mario agreed that it was a good idea to not watch videos of people getting murdered on camera while in public, because either a kid would see, or someone would see you and think you're a freak who watches it for fun and that would not look good on an application.

Everyone else was excited, but Rosalina sat there, looking worried. "Rosalina, what is wrong?" asked Peasley to Rosalina, and she replied with, "It's Waluigi! I've tried calling him all day and he hasn't answered! I am so sad right now! I hope he is okay," and she started to cry a little bit, and it got awkward for everyone else. "Would it make you feel better if we went to check on him right now?" Daisy asked to Rosalina like a goof friend, and Rosalina said yes to that idea. So they all got back in their cars and drove down the road to Waluigi's house to check on him. They got out of their cars, and they walked up to Waluigi's house, and they got sad when they walked past Wario's grave. "Poor Wario..." they said, sadly at the loss of their dead friend.

They went inside, and Waluigi's mom was in the living room, and she was watching a football and knitting a sweater with the words "My Son Is Dead" on it. "Hello, Waluigi's mom. Is Waluigi home?" asked Mario to Waluigi's mom. Walugi's mom said, "Hello everyone! And yes, Waluigi is in his room. He did not feel like going to school today so he was in his room all day and I haven't seen him You can see him if you like." and that's just what they did. Tey went upstairs and went into Walugi's room, but what they saw was not what they were expecting or prepared for.

Waluigi was on the floor, and he was dead, just like his brother.


	16. From 2 to Absolute Zero

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosalina screamed and cried at the sight of her dead boyfriend. Everyone else was shocked and disgusted at the sight, too, as well. All of his body parts were disconnected, and there was blood everywhere and gushing out of his dead body. And there was also a knife in his hand. "Oh my god! He has been murdered too!"

"Waluigiii!" Rosalina cried on Waluigi's body, and she was crying really loudly and messily. Even though he was being a butt hole last night online, and being mean to Rosalina and everyoe else even though she is his girlfriend, she still loves him and is totally sad about his demise. "I can't believe he is DEAD! Who could have DONE THIS TO HIM!" Just then, Waluigi's mom came in because of all the screaming, and she, too, was horrified at her son's disgusting dead body. "WALUIGI! MY LAST SON! WHO DID THIS?!" She ran to Waluigi on the other side of him opposite ti Rosalina and cried onto him. "Was he also murdered, lie Wario?"

"No, that could not have been. Bowser was at school all day," said Peach. "And Waluigi is holding the knife, which is covered in his blood. He was really upset when we talked last night, and he has been acting emo and black for a few days now. I think that he had used that knife to commit suicide, which is to kill yourself." Peach was right, as Mario picked up a suicide note that was next to his body. It had some blood on it but it was still able to read. 'Dear Mom and everyone else, I have been so depressed after Wario died, and I cannot take life any more. I fucking hate everything and everyone, and I am no longer fit for this world. I have tried cutting myself and doing lots of sex and drugs to myself, but nothing has been able to ease the pain and suffering of my life, so I wrote this note to tell you that I am going to kill myself today. I love you, from Waluigi. P.S. Tell Rosalina that I am breaking up with her because we cannot date while I am dead."

:Oh my god! He really did commit suicide, and then he broke up with me! Oh, Waluigi!" Rosalina cried even harder, and she and Waluigi's mom hugged tightly and cried super hard. They were both sad over the loss of Waluigi, who died along with Wario, but Mario was pissed off, so much so that he slammed his fist super hard into a desk and broke it into a bajillion pieces. "That does it! I am sick of people dying! When will it end! God fucking damn it! Damn it all!" Peach tried to calm her boyfriend, but he had to go outside and cool off because of all of his raw anger.

"So much death and sadness...I can't believe Waluigi is gone too, and right after we lost Wario. I can't take ti anymore!" Syrup started to cry to, and she cried into Daisy's boobs for comfort. Her tears got her boobs all wet so her shirt became see through and you could see her nipples. It was the only good thing about this situation. "We are so close to avenging Wario and making everything right again, and now Waluigi is dead! If only we could have stopped him!" Then Luigi started to cry like every other girl in the room, and he cried into Peasley and hugged him because they were a couple. "It is okay, Luigi, I'm here.."

Meanwhile, Mario was still outside, trying to cool off, but he was throwing a fit to release his anger. He did a bunch of backflips and kicked out chunks of dirt and grass from the lawn until the whole yard looked like an apartment complex for prairie dogs. After a few minutes of having a temper tantrum, he was still sad, and with all of the anger out of him, there was now room for sadness. He went over and sat in front of Wario's grae and sat there for a long time until everyone else came outside with Waluigi's body. "Mario, we need to give Waluigi a burial." Peach said to Mario. Waluigi's mom and Rosalina were both carrying Waluigi's body, which was sewn back together thanks to Waluigi's mom's skills in knitting and making things.

Mario dug another hole, and they put Waluigi into it, and they switched his shitty emo clothes for a tux and his purple hat so that he looked like the regular old Waluigi that they knew and loved. Peasley took out his guitar and started playing a sad song, like Lana Del Ray, which made everyone sadder. After his song, Mario also said some words about Waluigi. "Waluigi will not be put to rest indefinitely. He died like Wario, but not in the same way, for Waluigi killed himself. But now he is with his brother, but he has also left behind a mother, who will be all alone now, a group of friends who loved him, and a lovely girlfriend who now does not have a date to Senior Prom. We will get through this, and Bowser will pay for what he has caused, because when he killed Wario, he also caused Waluigi's death in a way, so he shall be found guilty of both."

Rosalina went up and said some things because she was his girlfriend and it'd be rude not to. "Waluigi was my one and only soul mate. We loved each other, and not just because of sex or any other stuff. He was caring and nice until he got all emo and killed himself. I hope he is in a better place now." She then started crying and ran off, and Waluigi's mother came up to talk. "Waluigi was my only son after Wario died, but now that he is gone too, I have no one, and I am all alone. I don't know what to do...I already miss my boys so much." Everyone was saddened by her words. Seeing an old lady with a dead family was just too much to bare.

Everyone else came up to talk for a while, and they buried Waluigi completely in the ground, and he got his R symbol as a tombstone. He was buried next to his dad, and their dad was in the middle of Waluigi and Wario so it looked like this: Wario, Wario and Waluigi's dad, and then Waluigi. They put flowers on all of their graves to pay respects, and everyone decided to leave and go home to rest from this awful day, except for Waluigi's mom who stood outside next to the graves for a long time. "now all of my family is dead. I have no one."


	17. The Video Tape

When they got home, at like 5 or 6 pm in the afternoon, everyone cried for many hours until it was later at night when their parents went to bed. Then, when they ran out of tears, it was time for them all to get on their computers and other electronic devices to get on Online Video Chat Network to watch the footage from Peach's party. Mario logged into his computer in his room, and Luigi did too, in his room, and so did everyone until everyone was online and looking at each other through their webcams and monitor screens. It was much smaller now that Wario and Waluigi were dead and gone. "Hello everyone, said Mario to his remaining, alive friends.

"Now, I need to say something before we start watching the video. First, I know this has been a very sad time for all of us, because of Wario and Waluigi dying, along with other awful things, but we must not let sadness take over us. Do not kill yourselves because of this, because you will only make the rest of us sadder and continue the cycle." Mario said this to everyone, and everyone knew he was right. Everyone was super sad, especially Rosalina, who was sniffling and eating from a giant tub of ice cream, and her mascara was running down and made her look super ugly. Waluigi was her boyfriend, and now she had no one to take her to prom now because he was dead at this moment in time, and nothing will ever change that.

"But don't worry. Wario and Waluigi are in a better place...and we will avange them by bringing Bowser to justice for his crimes." Peach held up her VHS tape and put it into her computer, and it started to play on her computer so everyone can see it. It was a super long video, because it recorded the whole day, so Peach had to skip around, and she skipped to when the party started. After watching for a bit, they got to the part where Bowser walked in with his cousins, and then to the part where Bowser and Wario had a fight at the snack table.

"Wait, I remember this!" said Daisy, "Bowser and Wario got into a fight at the snack table because Bowser and his cousins ate everything in sight! Then you had to break them up because you were afraid they would get out of hand! What if Bowser killed him because he was still mad at him for it?" She said all of this as it happened in the video, and it was like watching a director's commentary for a murder. They kept watching for any suspiscious behavior from Bowser. He left the camera's view for a few minutes, and then he came back, and he started talking to Wario again, but he looked less angry. Then Wario followed him somewhere, out of the room where the camera couldn't see.

Mario slammed his fist on his desk. "Darn! We cannot see them now! How will we get proof if we can't see Wario get murdered by Bowser?" But then, Peach, bless her soul, had another tape. "Don't worry, honey! I have a tape from the bathroom security camera too!" She put that one in too, and it started playing for everyone to watch. Wario and Bowser got into the bathroom, and something shocking happened: Bowser put Wario on the bathroom sink, and they started hard-kissing each other. Bowser was rubbing Wario's thighs and butt and penis through his pants, and Wario had his arms around Bowser's neck so he could be sexy with Bowser.

"I do not understand," said Luigi to everyone else through the power of the Internet, "Why is Wario and Bowser kissing? I thought that Wario died?" Everyone told Luigi to shut up so they could hear the tape. Then, Bowser took off his pants, and his penis came out and pointed at Wario like he was a student and his penis was the teacher looking for a volunteer. Wario looked at it like it was a dessert, which wasn't far from wrong because Bowser's penis was also filled with a delicious cream. Wario took it into his mouth and started to suck on it to drink all of Bowser's white creamy semen.

Bowser looked super happy and aroused as Wario did this, like Bowser had been holding in pee all day and finally let go of his bladder. Bowser put his hand on Wario's head and made him do what he was doing only harder, which made Bowser scream and roar super loud from pleasure. Wario also reached around and grabbed bowser's two ass cheeks and squeezed them like they were two oranges he wanted to turn into juice for his morning meals. After much pleasuring in his penis, Bowser peed semen into Wario so hard that he inflated like a balloon full of gravy.

Now, Wario was exhausted from sex, and he laid down on the ground and panted like a sex-filled puppy. Wario's eyes were closed from being tired, but when he opened them again, Bowser was standing over him with his giant claws out. Wario screamed, and Bowser began to claw him up with his claws, and Wario's chest opened up. It was like Bowser was giving him a deadly surgery but he was taking out organs instead of fixing them. Bowser clawed up his chest and opened up his ribcage, and he pulled out his stomach and ate the snacks from the snack table that were inside it. Wario was still screaming as he was being murdered. Bowser wanted to keep him alive so he felt the pain.

Bowser then took out all of his other organs until his whole torso was empty of organs, and blood was everywhere. Now that his chest was empty, Bowser took a big poop inside his chest, and the poop mixed with all the blood. The poop splashed into the big pool of blood, which made drops and puddles of blood and poop go all over the walls and on Wario's face and on Bowser's penis. He slapped Wario in the face with Wario's penis, and that snapped his neck and killed him. Now Bowser can kill the rest of his body without having to hear hi scream.

Bowser ripped off Wario's head with his big arms and threw it against the wall, and it exploded and got brains and eyeballs everywhere. Then he blended up his limbs and made a smoothie out of the blood, bones, and fatty tissue and he drank it, and when he pissed it back out into the bath tub, it was red and white and chunks of bones came out of his penis, and so did one of Wario's eye balls and one of his balls. He also took Wario's penis and and put it on the floor and stepped on it and turned it into paste. Then he rubbed that paste o his penis and rubbed on it and jerked off his own penis.

All of Wario's body was gone, and it was in the bathtub. He was completely dead, and they could all see it. Everyone watched until Bowser left the bathroom. Then Peach quickly shut it off, horrified by what she and everyone else had just witnessed. Luigi passed out halfway through, and Daisy had thrown up her daddy's possum stew. Rosalina was so horrified that she had eaten through 3 big ice cream tubs without noticing because she was so surprised and stressed out by witnessing a murder. Syrup cried a little bit because Wario used to be her boy friend.

"Oh my god," Peach said in shock," He did do it...and we just watched Wario, our friend, get murdered." Mario fought the urge to vomit. "He did such horrible things to our friend Wario. He will pay, but we will not alert the proper authorities yet. We will wait until the time is right, and then we will strike." Mario told them his plan, but you will not hear it because it is a surprise. :) "Wow! That is the best plan ever! Mario!" Peasley said to Mario. "Bowser will get his comeuppance!"

"But I do not understand one thing," said Syrup when she was done crying, "Why did Bowser take him into the bathroom to have sex? And why did Wario have sex with him while he was still my boyfriend? Why would they have sex after their big fight at the snack table?" This was a good question. "Well," Peach began to say, "Maybe he took Wario into the bathroom for sex because he wanted to tire him out and have him lower his guard so he can kill him?" This made sense, and everyone nodded because Peach was smart.

"Yes, but why did Wario do it? That is cheating, and we were very much in love. Why would he cheat on me with Bowser?" Syrup said, and everyone agreed. Why would he do this indeed. No one could come up with an answer. We don't know why Wario had sex with Bowser willingly, and we don't know why Wario went with Bowser in the first place. That is a mystery taht will probably never be solved, but that didn't matter much because now they had video evidence of Bowser killing Wario, and they could now have him arrested forever until the end of time.


	18. A New Rosalina

Mario wakes up early the next morning, and him and Luigi go down stairs to get some quick breakfast before they leave for school. "Good morning, boys!" said Mama Mia, who was still bald, and had even shrunken by 3 feet thanks to her cancer. "Why don't you stay home today so we can hang out, hm? We can go see a movie! C'mon, let's play hookie!" But Mario and Luigi refused. "Sorry Mama, but we need to go to school today. We can hang out later." Mama Mia got upset at this. "I will be dead later! I am dying right now! Not even my own children want to see me off!" She ran off crying, and she hid in her room. "You aren't gonna die Mama, stop being so dramatic." Then Mario and Luigi got on Mario's motorcycle and drove to school.

They got there in time, and they hung out with Peach, Peasley, and Daisy and Syrup in the hallway. They started talking about what to do when they finally tell on Bowser. "We will do it on the big day. It will be perfect. I'm also going to tell the team about this so they will know and it will all go accordion to plan." His friends clapped because his plan was so cool. "I cannot wait to see Bowser get arrested! He will pay for killing Wario and, in turn, causing Waluigi's suicide. And hey, speaking of Waluigi's suicide, Rosalina was still very upset about it last night and now she is not here. Do you think she's okay?" asked Daisy.

They all started to panic. What if Rosalina killed herself too? They could not stand to see another friend die at Bowser's hands. But then, the whole school started to shake, and the other students started to freak out too. They saw a giant figure at the entrance of the school, and they thought it was a big ugly monster. But, as it got closer, everyone could see that it wasn't a monster. It was Rosalina, and she didn't kill herself, but she was a lot fatter now than she was last night. She looked like the biggest person ever to Mario and everyone else. She was even fatter than Wario was before he died.

"Rosalina! Wow!" said Mario to Rosalina, shocked. "Why are you fat now?" Rosalina got all offended, and when she talked, her voice was deeper because of all the fat in her throat, and she sounded like a giant dummy. "How rude! If you must know, Waluigi's death depressed me, because he was my boy friend, and I kept eating ice cream all night without stopping until I left for school." She started crying and ran into the bathroom, which shook the school even harder, and she broke the bathroom door when she walked in because she was too fat to fit through the door. Peach slapped Mario on the face for being an idiot. "You don't just tell a girl she's fat! Ass hole! She is stressed out and can't help herself!" All the girls went into the bathroom to console Rosalina.

"Rosie? Are you in there?" Syrup said to Daisy and knocked on the stall door. Rosalina was so fat that she could barely fit in the stall, and the sides of the stall and the door bent and were crooked to fit Rosalina's fat body. She was also crushing the toilet thanks to her fat body, and water was coming out from the top and bottom of the stall. "Leave me alone! I am disgusting!"

"Oh honey, no you aren't!" said Peach to their friend, "You are beautiful!" Peach lied to be nice to her friend because she wanted her to stop crying so they could go to class. "No! I let myself get fat because of Waluigi, and now no one will want to take me to Senior Prom! I should kill myself like Waluigi did!" She took out her gun and put it in her mouth, and they could hear clicking from inside the stall. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peach, Daisy, and Syrup screamed. Daisy, being the cool tomboy she was, climbed over the stall like a mountain climber climbing over Rosalina mountain, and she got inside the stall. She landed on Rosalina's big squishy body and took the gun from her before she could kill herself. She took it and fired all of the bullets into the ceiling until the gun was empty. "Now you cannot kill yourself! I am a hero!"

"Now what will I do? I am still fat!" Rosalina cried more, and Daisy opened the door so everyone can come into the stall. They all sat on Rosalina like a big comfy bean bag chair and began to talk to her. "Rosalina, you have to decide whether or not you are beautiful. Don't care about what everyone else thinks. You should accept yourself like we do, and once you think you are beautiful, others will think so too. Then you will find someone to take to Senior Prom. And if you want to change your looks, you can't do that by killing yourself. Waluigi killed himself because Wario was murdered, but that didn't bring back Wario. And you'd still be fat if you killed yourself, and you can only do that with a healthy diet and exercise regimen." Peach was 10000% right, and Rosalina knew this.

Rosalina smiled and hugged everyone in her big, fat arms. "Thanks guys! I love myself now, and I will not kill myself!" Peach, Daisy, and Syrup were gasping for air and being crushed under her arms. Then they went to class and Rosalina got yelled at by all the teachers because she couldn't fit in any of the desks so she had to sit on the roof.

At the end of the day, it was time for Mario to practice for the Big Football Game with his team. This would be their last practise, because the Big Game was tomorrow. Mario and everyone else got into their big tough football gear, and everyone was surprised that their big penises could fit into them. They all lined up, and Bowser was right next to Mario. Mario looked down and saw how Bowser's penis bulged out of his pants like one of those pickles you buy in plastic bags, and Mario remembered how Bowser's penis kept hitting him in the face that one time and he shuddered.

"What's wrong Mario? Afraid I'm going to beat you?" teased Bowser. "We're on the same team dumbass. We are supposed to work together, but you are too stupid and braindead to figure that out, which is why you'll never be good enough." Mario said back. Bowser growled and was no longer in the mood to be a smartass. Then the ball was thrown, and they tackled each other and threw the ball around and they all practised a lot of the time. Of course, Bowser was a tryhard and did everything he could to out perform Mario in football.

But Mario was still the best at everything, even better than Bowser. He ran super fast and caught up with Bowser, and did the unthinkable: he tackled Bowser, which no one had done before. The team gasped, and Mario took the ball and jumped 1094357845 feet into the air, and when he threw the ball to the goal it rocketed to the ground super fast. the ball was on fire and it had a giant flame trail behind it. It hit the ground with the force of a thousand Sons, and a bunch of dirt exploded and flew in all sorts of crazy directions. Bowser got covered in a mountain of dirt and everyone laughed at him.

The team came up to Mario and carried him above their heads and celebrated his cool power move! "Wow! That was the Legendary Touchdown! No one had ever invented that before!" said one team mate. Mario was now the greatest football player ever in the world, and Bowser was super pissed in his pile of dirt. He was so angry that the dirt caught on fire, and when the dirt was gone, he yelled out to Mario. "Mario! You are not better than me! I will show you who carries the team tomorrow at the Big Game! I'll show youuuuu!"

Mario just laughed. "We'll see about that, Bowser..."


	19. Just Deserts

The next day, after football practise, it was the end of the school day, as well as the day of the Big Football Game. After 4th period, everyone went outside to hang out before it was time to go out to the football field to watch the Big Game. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Syrup, Peasley, and now fat Rosalina were out at the front. Everyone else used Rosalina as shade against the sun because she was so fat. "Is everyone ready to see us win the game?" said Mario to everyone else. They all nodded, except for Luigi, who looked nervous. "What is wrong babe?" Peasley said to him like a good boy friend to Luigi.

"Nothing. I just can't go to the Big Game today. Mario, can you take me home?" Luigi asked his brother. Mario was confused, because who did not want to see the big game? He asked him this, and Luigi said, "I need to do something at home. Can I please go?" Mario agreed, and he took him home really quick on his motorcycle and then came back to talk to everyone else that was left, which was him, Peach, Daisy, Syrup, Peasley, and Rosalina, who was now the fattest person in school.

"What is wrong with Luigi?" asked Daisy, concerned about Luigi. Even though they were both gay and were never actually dating, they still cared about each other a hole lot. Luigi was like the brother she never had, and Luigi felt the same about her. They were best friends.

"I don't know, but that is his problem and not ours. He will deal with his stuff for now, because we need to deal with Bowser for now." said Mario. He was so wise and knew what to do in many situations. Just don't ask him to solve any math probelems.

"I cannot wait to get rid of Bowser now! He is a bully and a murderer and when he is in jail, Wario and Waluigi can rest in peace for all eternity!" said Syrup, and everyone high fived but said "Ewww!" when they touched Rosalina because her hand was all sweaty and covered in clumps of food.

Everyone took out their Nintendo Switch and played Mario Kart 8 Deluxe until it was time for the Big Game to start. All of the students went to the big football field, and everyone but Mario went to sit down in the bleachers because Mario was in the game and had to go get ready. When Rosalina sat down, the bleachers tipped over, and she sent a bunch of students flying into a wall. She was forced to go into the school lake because that was the only place she could fit.

Mario was in the dressing room with his team, and they were all naked and putting on their football gear. Mario looked around, and he saw Bowser at the far end of the room. He was wiggling into his football pants, which made his penis wobble around like that red thing on a turkey's neck. He walked over to Bowser and gave him a hard but friendly slap on the arm like a good sport. "Ready to play today Bowser? Haha!" He did not like Bowser and still hated him for his crimes, but he wanted to pump him up for the game tonight because of his plan.

Bowser was confused, but then laughed. "Muahaha! Yes, I am very ready! Ready to pound you and the enemy team in the dust! Then I will finally impress Peach so she will want sex of me!" Bowser laughed, but Mario did not think it was very cute or funny. He didn't want to be mean now, because he knew that Bowser would get his just deserts soon enough. Mario and the team the went out to the field, and they saw the enemy at the other end. It was the football team from Punch Out High School. Little Mac was the lead player, like Mario, and Doc Louis was the coach, like Coach Donkey Kong.

Peach and everyone else was sitting on the bleachers and cheering out to Mario as he came out onto the field. "Yaaay! Go Mario!" cheered Peach, who held up a sign that said "Go Mario" on it. Peasley had Mario's face painted on his chest with paint, and his nipples were the eyes. Daisy and Syrup were also cheering for Mario because they were good friends. Rosalina, who was in the lake still, wanted to support him too, so she pulled up her shirt and let her gigantic boobs fall onto the grass. One boob had "GO" written on it and the other one said "MARIO" on it. When her boobs hit the ground, it made the ground shake, and all of the football players lost their balance and some fell down and needed help getting back to their feet.

Mario and Mac's teams both lined up to taunt each other to boost morale before the Big Game. "Ha! So this is your team? A fat midget, a dumb turtle, and a bunch of mushrooms? How pathetic! This will be an easy win." said Mac to Mario's team, and they all became angry. Mario felt the urge to defend their honor. "We'll see about that, Little Dick!" said Mario. Now it was Mac's turn to be offended.

Coach DK blown the whistle, and everyone got in their spots. But before this, Mario's team huddled up to discuss the plan. "OK Team your whole lives have been leading up to this exact moment in time! All your training has come to this. Do not fail me. And also, Mario, good luck on the mission." He winked at Mario, and Mario and everyone else besides Bowser also winked, and Bowser got confused at this, but he didn't have time to ask about it because it was time to start the game.

They got in their places, and the ball was hiked over to Mario, and he jumped up super high and caught it like Superman catching a baby that was thrown over a building. He began to run towards the goal super fast, and anyone who tried to tackle him would just fall to the ground. Soon, Mario got to the goal and got bonus points for being the coolest. He scored, and he saw Peach cheering and screaming, and he watched as her boobs jumped up with her and hit her chin, and he blew her a sweet kiss. Bowser started pissing lava out of anger for all of the praise Mario was getting, and he knew he had to step-up his game.

Bowser got the ball next, and he used his Spike Ball move to roll to the goal, and he ran over several players on the enemy team, but on the way, he popped the foot ball with his spikes. Coach Louis blew the whistle. "Halt! Time out, he popped the ball! Points for Punch Out High School!" The rules of football stated that, if anyone on the team were to pop the ball due to incompetence, that points would be given to the enemy team for compensation. Everyone got incredibly angry at Bowser and started to throw trash at him and boo at him with extreme force.

The Punch Out team did pretty well too, since Little Mac was a great player, but not as good as Mario because he scored a bunch of points. He would have gotten more, but Bowser would get the ball and totally fuck it up for the team, and would even give the Punch Out team more bonus points. It was now near the end of the Big Game, and the Punch Out team was winning by 50-34. Mario's team was getting nervous of losing, but Mario had a plan that would solve 2 problems in 1. They lined up again, and Mario waved and winked at Coach Dk, and he winked back.

Mario hiked the ball, but instead of giving it to someone else, he gave it to Bowser. "Go, Bowser!" yelled Mario, "Take it to the goal!" Bowser then started to run as fast as he could, and everyone looked at Bowser and Mario, totally confused. Bowser was gonna fuck up the game. Why did Mario do this? Peach and everyone else were also confused, but trusted Mario. Rosalina was flopping around in the water and making distressed whale noises because she was stressed about the situation.

Bowser kept running to the goal, and the Punch Out team ran for him to tackle him, but the rest of Mario's team distracted them with improvised music and juggling acts in order to buy Bowser some time. Bowser's path was open and free of players, so he kept running, and was so close to the goal. Then, Mario yelled out, "NOW COACH!" to Coach DK, and Donkey Kong pressed a button on a remote. As Bowser was reaching the goal, a mechanical bear trap came out of the ground and bit down onto Bowser's penis. "Ouch!" he yelled out as his penis was becoming mangled.

Mario and the team jumped up in the air! "Yes! We caught him!" Then they all ran to him and tackled him. "You are under arrest Bowser!" Then, the police officer from chapter 1 came over to put Bowser in handcuffs. "Yeah, you are under arrest for murder." Bowser yelled out in surprise. "Murder? What are you talking about, I haven't killed anyone!" But Mario knew the truth, and he was about to explain it to Bowser, the officer, and the confused audience.

"Well, Bowser, we know that you have indeed killed Wario in cold blooded, and in turn caused Waluigi's suicide. On the night of the party, you and Wario got in a big fight at the snack table because you and your cousins ate all the food, and since you have always wanted to take over my role as the Most Popular and to take my girlfriend, you decided to use Wario as a pawn in your game. So you lured Wario into the bathroom with promises of sex, and after you knocked him unconscious with your abilities, you murdered him in cold blood so that you could take his place on the football team and out perform me and take Peach so you can have sex with her. But, unfortunately for you, we have found samples of your hair, claws, and scaled at the scene of the crime, as well as security tape footage of the murder and a note that said that you did it. So you are guilty of killing Wario, and Waluigi's blood is also on your hands because he killed himself out of grief of losing his brother, Wario, who is his brother." Mario's team, the police officer, and the audience all cheered for Mario's brilliance.

"Wha-wha-whaaat? I did not murder Wario! You've got it all wrong!" But no one believed him, because they all knew Bowser was a bad guy and it sounded right that he would do something evil like that. "Yeah yeah, murdering liar. You just got a double sentence for lying!" said the police officer. He shoved Bowser into the trunk of his police car because he wouldn't fit in the back seat, and all of his little cousins were arrested too because they were guilty by association. Everyone cheered as he was taken away because he was shit at foot ball and murdered innocent students.

Coach DK came out onto the field to talk to Mario. "Wow, Bowser is definitely off of the team. Also, Mario, I want to congratulate you today. Not only have you captured a murderer, but you have also won the Big Game single handedly! The rules of football state that, if some one on the team captures a rampant murderer during the Big Game, then that team gets 100 bonus points! SO now Mario High School wins with 134-50!" Everyone went crazy because of this historic win. No one else had ever gotten 100 points at once before.

Mario's friends and team came over to him and raised him up to celebrate his victory. "Yaay! Woo hoo! Go Mario!" they cheered as they carried him. He was now the greatest highschool football player in the world, if not the Universe, because of this amazing Big Game. Because of their victory, they would all get free college scholarships and new cars. While everyone was happy and excited, the Punch Out team got super disappointing and started crying and hurting themselves. Doc Louis came over and slapped Mac across the face. "You bitch asses make me sick! Just wait until I call your parents! You will be EXPELLED FOR THIS!" He dragged Mac by the ear and make him cry even louder, and everyone else ran with them to go back home and be sad as a team.

After the Big Game ended, Mario and friends went to a local pizza place to celebrate his win. Everyone was laughing and talking and having fun, but even though it was supposed to be a happy time for everyone, Peasley looked a little sad. "What is wrong, Peasley?" asked Syrup like a good friend. "I have just been worried about Luigi all day. He hasn't answered my texts. I love him, do you think he's okay?" Mario ate his pizza and told him not to worry. "He's fine. Stop being so gay all the time and enjoy the fun we're having. He's just getting his own stuff done like we did today. Try not to worry." Peasley did what Mario said and tried having more fun, and they ate a bunch of all-you-can-eat pizza(especially Rosalina, who was as big as the restaurant now). She ate the family owned business out of house and home.

Then, after their victory dinner, everyone went home. Mario drove home on is motorcycle, and he was so happy to finally be home after such a long day. He walked up the walk way to his front porch, but he could hear noises from inside the house. It sounded like 1 voice was yelling and two other voices were crying. He got suspicious and went over to the lit window to the living room to look through it, but he was sneaky so that he wouldn't get spotted. And he was totally shocked by what he saw: Luigi was on the ground, and he had a black eye. Papa Pia was standing over him with his fists out, and his Mama was also crying and looking sicker than ever.

Mario ran to the door and burst through it. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUIGI YOU BASTARD?" Mario knew that their Papa was always hard on Luigi, but he had never done this. Papa Pia turned to look at Mario, and he yelled this at him, "SHUT UP! I NEED TO PUNISH HIM! YOU'RE BROTHER IS A GAY HOMOSEXUAL AND NEEDS TO REPENT!"


	20. Kicked Out

"YOUR BROTHER CAME HOME AND TOLD US THAT HE WAS GAY! I AM BEATING HIM UP, AND WHEN I'M DONE, HE WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE JUST LIKE TIMMY SMITH FROM CHURCH!" Mario remembered Timmy from church, and how he was sent away. Mario became angry. He would not let the same happen to his brother. "YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD MAN!

"MARIO!" cried out Luigi to his brother, "PAPA IS HURTING ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" Luigi was crying louder than the biggest, fattest woman, and Mario thought of Rosalina. "MAMA? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Mario asked Mama, who was sitting in her recliner chair like an old woman and crying. "LUIGI CAME HOME A WHILE AGO AND SAID HE WANTED TO TALK TO US! AND THEN HE TOLD US THAT HE WAS GAY, AND YOUR PAPA GOT VERY ANGRY AND STARTED BEATING HIM UP! AND I GOT SCARED!" Everyone was yelling and crying because it was just such a stressful situation.

Mario looked at Luigi on the floor. His black eye was so swelled up that it looked like an elephant's butt hole, and his leg was twisted so he couldn't get up. And he had blood coming out of his mouth. "YOU ASS HOLE! HOW DARE YOU HURT LUIGI LIKE THIS!" Papa was always a mean father. He never showed much affection or love to either of his sons, and he was especially mean to Luigi because he didn't turn out as good as Mario did, but he had never acted this way to him before now.

"LUIGI, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A DISAPPOINTMENT, BUT THIS IS A NEW LOW! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS!" Papa yelled right in Luigi's face and made Luigi get even more scared. "STOP YELLING AT HIM! STOP YELLING AT MY BABY!" Mama yelled out while she cried, angry at her husband. "HIS IS NOT OUR BABY ANYMORE! HE IS A MAN AND HE HAS BETRAYED US!" replied Papa to Mama.

"SHUT UP!" said Mario to Papa, and he got surprised. "MARIO, NOW THAT LUIGI IS DEAD TO ME, YOU ARE MY ONLY SON. WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING WITH ME RIGHT NOW? YOU HATE GAYS MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE, WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?" "NO, I LOVE MY BROTHER! YOU ARE WRONG AND I WAS WRONG AND EVERYONE ELSE IS WRONG! HE IS A PERSON AND YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE AN ASS HOLE!" Mario yelled to Papa angrily. Mario's loyalty and love to his brother was true and moral, and it warmed Luigi's beating heart, but their Papa was not amused. "YOU ARE JUST A FAG LOVER! WHEN I AM DONE KICKING LUIGI OUT OF THE HOUSE YOU WILL BE GROUNDED AND WILL GO TO SUPER CHURCH EVERY MORNING!"

Papa lunged at Mario with his fist in the air, and he tried to punch him right in the face, but Mario dodged like a fast ninja with rockets for feet. He instead punched the wall behind him and made a giant hole in the wall with cracks in it, and a family photo fell on the ground. The glass broke, and it made a giant mess. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! DON'T FIGHT, I'LL HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS NOW!" yelled Mama to Mario and Papa, but she couldn't do anything because she was just too weak because of her disease. Mario and Papa kept on fighting, and it just kept getting worse and worse from there.

Mario had to keep dodging and jumped because Papa was throwing a bunch of punches, and his arms looked like the blades of a helicopter. The living room was getting messed up, but luckily Mario was not. He jumped in front of Papa and gave him a kick in the chest, and he was sent backwards flying through the wall to the hallway bathroom. His head was in the toilet, and it made everyone but him laugh. This made him angrier. "HOW DARE YOU?" Papa charged up some energy with his fists, and he sent a giant blue fire ball at Mario, and Mario was sent backwards into the refrigerator in the kitchen. The fridge got all bent up and broken, and Mario screamed in pain.

Then Mario started charging some of his own energy, and he sent a giant red fire ball to his Papa, but he dodged it, and it broke through the window instead. They kept firing lots of fire balls at each other, but most of them missed and just kept messing up the living room more and more. Soon, the living room was completely trashed, and Mama was getting more and more stressed out because 1) the living room was getting so messy when she had just cleaned it earlier that day and 2) Papa and Mario were fighting and it was scary to watch.

Mario and Papa were also looking a little beat up, too. They had holes in their clothes, and they were covered in dirt and blood and stuff from fighting a bunch, but they were not tired. They looked at each other with hate in their eyes. It was like 2 balls of fire having a staring contest. "YOU WILL NOW WIN! MARIO! I WILL DISOWN LUIGI AND KICK HIM OUT FOREVER AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" yelled Papa to anger in Mario. "NO YOU WON'T, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" Then, they both started screaming and charging up their own energies, and they started glowing super bright so Luigi and Mama had to shield their eyes. Mario's body became red, and Papa's became blue. Papers and broken parts started flying around them like a trash tornado around them, and they shot up into the sky and flew right through the ceiling.

They were now outside, above the house, and they were fighting in the air. Papa was flying and chasing Mario around, and he shot a bunch of fire balls at him, but Mario flew faster to dodge them before he got hurt. After realising that his balls weren't gonna cut it, he used a bunch of energy to fly super fast, and a big blue trail was behind him like an ugly Powerpuff Girl. Then he punched Mario on his side and made him spiral down like a duck in Duck Hunt after its shot. But he didn't hit the ground, and he came back up to face his father.

Mario was now even more pissed. He started charging a bunch of red energy from his hands, and he made a giant fire sword. When he swung it at Papa, it made a giant fire wave that hit him and burned off some of his hair. 'Shit! He's so strong!' thought Papa to himself. He was now looking a little scared, but he wouldn't give up. He had to use every little bit of power he had to destroy his oldest son.

He began charging up his energy as well, and he made a giant battle axe appear. He swung it at Mario, but he blocked his attack with his sword. They kept fighting and fighting, and their weapons kept clanking together like two robots hitting their dicks together, and Mario could feel his father began to overpower him. Soon, his sword broke right in half, and Papa knocked him back with his axe. Mario was flown back, and he crashed into a giant tree with major injuries to his mortal vessel. Then Papa came over and started punching him with fury punches over and over until he thought Mario had had enough.

Mario coughed up some blood, but luckily he always wore red so it wouldn't stain his clothes. Papa then started charging up a giant energy ball that became as big as the moon, but instead of pointing it at Mario, it pointed it at the house. "SURRENDER NOW OR I WILL KILL YOUR BROTHER AND MOTHER!" threatened Papa. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Mario, and he knew what he had to do.

He didn't want to do this. Mario had never lost or given up before, but if he didn't give in, his family would die. So he flew over to his Papa and held up his hands, and Papa then punched him so hard that he shot back down to earth ans made a giant crater in the living room floor, right in front of Luigi and Mama. "MARIO! NO! YOU LOST!" said Mama, and Luigi ran to his brother's side. It was now a sad, quiet moment between them. "Mario?! Are you okay?!"

"Luigi...I am sorry that I couldn't protect you. He was too strong..." Mario sounded so weak because he was dying. Luigi started to cry like a woman would do because of his gay man hormones, but his Papa flew back down and was laughing like a supervillain. "NOW THAT YOUR BIG BROTHER IS OUT OF THE WAY AND YOUR MOTHER IS DYING OF CANCER, NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU LUIGI! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM KICKING YOU OUT BECAUSE YOUR GAY HOMONES MAKES YOU A BIG PUSSY BABY!"

Normally, Papa would be right. Luigi has always been such a coward. He was just so afraid of everything, but at this moment he knew he had to be brave. He suddenly wasn't afraid, and he faced his Papa. "YOU ARE WRONG! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE THE REAL COWARD FOR MISTREATING YOUR FAMILY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Papa became enraged. He punched Luigi super hard, and Luigi was sent flying out the front door, and he hit the front lawn so hard that he made a giant line of dirt in the grass and was halfway buried in dirt. Papa laughed. Luigi has now officially been kicked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled out Mama. "YOU JUST KICKED OUT MY BABY AND BEAT MARIO TO DEATH! I HATE YOU! I WANT A DIVORCE!" Papa just laughed. "WHATEVER YOU WEAKLING! YOU CANNOT STOP ME NOW BECAUSE YOU ARE DYING OF CANCER!" Papa kept laughing, and he didn't notice Mama getting out of her chair and going to Mario's side. She knew he was going to die soon because he was so badly beaten, so she had to act fast. She started charging energy, but instead of the kind Papa and Mario had, it was different. It was the kind of energy that gave life. She put her hands on her son's chest, and his chest started to glow. She put her Life Force inside of Mario, allowing him to live. Mario woke up, and saw his Mama over him. He smiled, but then frowned because she fell over. "Mama?"

"Mario...I am running out of time. I was dying of cancer anyways so there was no hope for me. I gave you the rest of my Life Force and healed you so that you could live. Luigi is gone. You need to find and protect him while I am gone. I love you..." Then she went quiet and died completely. Mario then got angry and sad at the same time. "YOU BASTARD! FIRST YOU BEAT UP MY BROTHER AND KICK HIM OUT, THEN YOU ALMOST KILL ME AND MAKE MAMA KILL HERSELF TO SAVE ME!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ALIVE? NO MATTER! I WILL KILL US BOTH!" Papa started to glow again, and his body turned super white, and the whole room started to fill up with bright light. "OH SHIT!" Mario shouted. He ran for the front door, but his Papa locked it with his mind powers, so he ran upstairs to his room. He started to pack a few essentials, like photo albums and stuff that couldn't be replaced, along with things necessary for survival like chips and Soda, and he quickly jumped through his window. He ran out as fast as he could just as the whole house exploded, and Mario was pushed by the force of the explosion.

The whole house was now destroyed. Everything he had ever known was in that house, and it was now gone. He began to cry because he had so many memories in that house. He also cried because of all the crazy stuff that just happened. Mama was now dead forever, and Luigi was no where to be found. He wasn't on the front lawn anymore, and Mario had no idea where to look.

He screamed out Luigi's name. "LUIGIIIIIIII!" yelled out Mario to the world. He was so angry and sad. His brother was gone, and his Mama was dead forever. He couldn't even bury her and give her a proper funeral because her body was destroyed in the explosion. Now, he was left alone, crying like an orphan, which he was, as the rain poured down on him. And he stayed that way for a long time as his family home burned in front of him.


	21. A New Mario

Mario woke up later on that night, at like 2 AM. He had fallen asleep on his front lawn, and he was all cold and hurting all over his body from his great fight. He looked up at the house, and it was completely and utterly burned down to the ground, and nothing was left because his house wasn't fire proof. He then remembered that Luigi ran away and that he was now an orphan with nowhere to go, and he felt sad...but then it turned into an angry feeling, called anger.

How could all of this even happen? And why to someone like him and not an asshole like Bowser? First him and Peach had that fight and break up, then Mama got ovarian cancer, and Wario was murdered at Peach's house party by Bowser. After that, Waluigi killed himself because of it, and now, after Luigi got beat up by Papa, he got kicked out, and Mama is dead. And now Mario doesn't have a house to live in and will have to be a hobo.

He got up off the lawn and started walking down the street, but he was limping because his leg got hurt during that night. He kept walking and walking until he reached the Church his family would go to. He remembered what Mr. Smiley would say to him. 'God will let you bend, but not break' said Mr. Smiley in Mario's brain. Mario now knew that this was a crock of ass.

Mario felt completely broken, like his heart and his house that had just burned down. He used to be God's #1 Fan ever, and he followed all of the rules. He was 10000% loyal, and this is how he repayed him? God was nothing but an asshole and a bully. Mario felt betrayed for being lied to all these years. All those years wasted in Church being brainwashed by Mr. Smiley and his lies. Well now, now Mario was an Absolute Atheist.

Mario got closer to the Church and looked up at the sky. "FUCK YOU GOD!" He yelled up at God in anger and stuck up the middle fingeur. He now felt nothing but hatred and anger in his soul after all that occurred. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit a molotov cocktail, and he smiled as he threw it at the Church. The Church started to catch on fire, and it slowly burned down, just like his house, and he laughed like a total villain. He stood there to watch until it was just a pile of ashes. "Now no one will have to endure these lies again!" Mario said proudly as he walked away.

He kept walking some more, and it was getting later and colder as he walked. He was freezing cold and hurting all over his body. He wished that he had a place to stay at for the night. He also wished that he had someone to comfort him. Usually Mama would hug and kiss him or give him some soup, but she was now dead. Luigi was also gone, so he didn't have support from his brother. He felt totally alone, until he thought of one person: Peach, his girl friend.

She was always there when he was sad. She was now the #1 supportive and caring person in his life now that Mama was dead. He decided he would visit her, because he needed a place to stay and he really needed the touch of another at this point in time. He then headed for Peach's castle, and he was there in a relative amount of time.

Mario stood under Peach's bedroom window. She was asleep, so he threw a rock at her window to get her attention. He threw like 15 rocks before she came to the window and opened it. "Mario? What are you doing here during night time?" she asked Mario as she looked down upon him like a giant man would do to a little person.

"Something bad has happened. I needed to see you. Can you let me come in, right now?" asked Mario to Peach, and he looked up at her like a little person would do to a giant man. "Sure! Come on up to my window, Mario." said Peach, giving permission. Mario tried jumping, which he did really good, but that wasn't enough. The window was too high up. "How can I get up there?" Mario asked.

"Here, I have an idea. Climb up my hair!" Peach pulled off her nightgown and panties, and she sat on the edge of her window. She used her powers to start growing her vaginal hairs really long and fast until it touched the ground next to Mario. "It's just like Rapunzel!"

"Good idea! You are so smart, this is why you are my girl friend." Mario started climbing on the blonde pubes like the strong kid in gym class climbing up the rope to the top of the ceiling and getting all the girls and candy. Peach felt him tugging onto it, and it aroused her Vagina a lot and made her crave Mario even more. She wished that he would accept her sex proposal.

Then Mario got to the top, and they got into Peach's room. Peach put her clothes back on, and her hair returned to normal size. They got some snacks and sat on Peach's bed so they could talk. "What happened, Mario? Why are you all beat up and hurt?"

"Well," Mario started to say, but it was really hard to talk. It was too painful for him. "When Luigi went home before the Big Game yesterday, he went home to tell Mama and Papa that he was gay, and Papa got mad and started beating him up. So I got in a fight with him to defend Luigi, but I lost and almost died. Then Luigi got kicked out and he disappeared, and Mama gave me the rest of her Life Force to heal me, and she died. Then Papa exploded, and he blew up the whole house. My parents are dead, I have no home, and I do not know where my brother went. So I came here...because I did not know where else to go..." Mario cried a little bit because it was such a sad story.

Peach looked super sad and surprised at this news. "Oh my god...Mario, that is awful! I cannot believe that all happened just tonight. And it was such a good day today." Peach hugged and kissed Mario to support him in these trying times. "You have been through so much. I wish there was something I could do..."

Then, Mario felt a weird sensation. Peach looked pretty to him, as usual, but she looked super pretty right now. Usually all he felt was a lust for Jesus, but now he felt lust for his girlfriend. "Peach. There is something you can do, to me right now, that would help." Mario pinched one of her boobs and kissed her in a sexy way. Peach moaned super loud like a porno and got confused, and Mario explained his actions. "Peach, I would like to have sex with you right now. I now realize that God is bullshit and that I have been wrong my whole life. I hope you can forvive me for being so stupid and blind. You are now my #1, and I want us to sex so I can feel better, please."

Peach cried a little bit from happines, because Mario had never been this romantic before. "Oh Mario, I forgive you! Treat me like bubblewrap and pop this pussy!" She ripped off her clothes again for the 2nd time in the last 5 minutes, and Mario did the same with his clothes. Peach was amazed at his body, because they had never seen each other naked before. He was strong-looking, and his penis was too. Mario also liked how Peach's body looked because she was super hot, especially in the boob/vagina regions.

Mario's penis looked like the nose of an ant eater, and Peach's vagina was the anthill. They rolled around on Peach's bed, with their penises and vaginas touching, and Mario put in his penis. Peach was immediately pleased with this. This was their first-time sex together, and it was also the best one anyone else had ever had because Mario was born to have sex. Peach had never felt this way before, even when she would pleasure herself with a bubblewand and blow bubbles out of her vagina.

"Peach," Mario said in a sexy voice as he pounded Peach into the bed with his powerful penis, "This is awesome! I can't believe we waited this long to do this! I love you..."

"I love you too, Mario! And yes, I've been wanting to do this for months!" Peach had dreamed about what sex with Mario would be like, but this surpassed her expectations. They had sex really hard because of how much in love they were.

Mario slapped her labia around with his penis like how someone would rub their finger over their lips to make that silly sound, which her vagina was making. Peach was swallowing more and more of Mario's penis because she wanted more and more of this feeling. She would always have to hear her friends talk about how gpod sex was, and now she would get to too.

Finally, Mario could feel it. He felt like something was about to come out his penis. "Peach, it is coming! Get ready to take it inside!" he warned, right before he released his semen into Peach's body. He squirted out so much that Peach got super big and round, and it was like Mario was the helium tank, and Peach was the balloon at the end of his nozzle.

She was so full of Mario's semen that she felt like she was gonna burst. Mario pulled out, and it all exploded out of her vagina, and it shot out onto the bed, so now they were both covered in Mario's semen. And they were now finished with sex, and they were all dirty.

Peach got a washcloth to clean up all the semen from her bed, and she told Mario to go to her bathroom and warm up the shower, and they both showered together and got to touch each other a little more.

After they were all clean, they changed into their PJs and got in bed together, and they cuddled together until they fell asleep in their arms. And it was super romantic. Now that Mario is a changed man, his new life can begin now.


	22. Lost But Not Found

The next morning, Mario and Peach woke up in the same bed because they had sex before. They were still hanging onto each other, and Mario was hugging Peach from behind like a caterpillar hanging into a tiny branch. Then Mario started nibbling on Peach's neck like a caterpillar does with a leaf, and she started giggling and they started kissing again like the night before but didn't have sex after.

"Last night was amazing Mario," said Peach to Mario, as they were still together. Mario agreed, and one of Peach's servants knocked on the door and opened it, and he looked inside. "Madame, your parents, the King and Queen, have ordered me to wake you up and alert you that morning breakfast meal is being served in the Dining Hall, and that Mario is also invited to join you. Please get dressed and head downstairs posthaste." With that, Mario and Peach got dressed in some fancy clothes and went downstairs.

Mario always thought that Peach's house was super fancy and thought it was cool and lucky of him to have a rich girlfriend. She was able to have the best parties, and they always had the biggest, fanciest feasts. But Mario did not only love her for her money, because she was also super hot.

Mario and Peach sat next to each other at the big long table across from her parents, and they all threw coins at the servants for entertainment while they waited to eat. "Well now! We did not expect to see you this morning, Mario! Glad you could join us," said the King, who was Peach's dad. "How did you sleep Pumpkin?"

"I slept good, Daddy! Mario gave me his first sex and now we are dating for real!" Peach answered to her father. Her parents laughed. "So you've made an honest woman out if my daughter? Congratulations! You have my blessings, she couldn't have picked a more strapping lad!" Then the servants came out with all the food and it looked like it was enough to feed one Rosalina.

Mario looked at all the food, and he realized how hungry he was. He had not eaten since before the incident the night before, and he was starving. He started eating like a crazed chicken who hogged all the corn pellets from the other chickens, and Mario looked like a giant ballon along with everyone else. The servants cleaned up all the mess and Mario, Peach, and her parents were left at the table.

"So Mario, we, the King and Queen, have seen your story on the News. They said that, along with your house exploding, that your parents are both dead and that your brother is missing. You are homeless, and now that you and Peach have started sex, we are offering that you could stay here with us until you and my daughter graduate together and finish high school." said the King to Mario.

Mario thought about it, and he thought it would be cool to live in such a fancy house like this all the time, but Mario would feel bad if he lived here while Luigi was still missing. If Mario agreed, Marii would be living the high life while Luigi was out there in the cold, lost and gone forever. "That's a tempting offer, but I can't except. I can't rest until I find my brother. I'd feel awful if I lived in luxury while he was out there alone and probably homeless."

The Queen and Peach started crying like woman, and the King and the servants all began clapping. "Mario, you are truly the greatest. You are the most selfless, morally wise of all men I've met. I applaud you and I give you my blessing. I wish you luck in finding your brother." Since the meal was over, Mario said goodbye and packed all his things together, and then began to leave, until Peach ran up to him and yelled out "WAIT!"

"What is it? Did I forget flush?" Mario asked. "No, I wanted to come with you to find Luigi. You can't do this on your own." She put on her pink coat and hat and pink boots and went outside with Mario. It was so cold outside, and it was also Saturday so school was not today.

"Where would Luigi be?" Mario asked, "Maybe he went to GameStop like a nerd ass." Peach did not think this would be true, but they decided to check anyways since that was his favorite place in the whole world. They went into the mall and checked the store, but Luigi was not there. They went up to the counter and asked the man if they had seen him.

"Excuse me sir? Have you seen my boyfriend's brother? He's tall and wears all green?" Peach asked, but the employee said no. They left the store, and they heard a familiar voice at the food court. "Mario! Peach!"

It was Daisy's voice! Mario and Peach looked over, and Daisy and Syrup were eating together at a table in the food court. "What are you guys doing here? Are you two on a date too? We could double date!"

"No Daisy, we can't" said Peach, "Luigi is missing and we're trying to find him! There is no time to dine on a Del Taco value meal." Daisy and Syrup both looked horrified at what they were just told. "Missing?!" said Syrup, "What the hell happened?"

"It is a long story, and Luigi may not have much time left. If you want to know what happened, then you can come with us and help us look for him." Mario explained this to them, and Daisy and Syrup began to think about it. If they went, they would have to cut there date short, but Luigi was very important to them. "We can date anytime, but if we don't hurry, we could lose Luigi forever and always. It will be better now that we have more people looking for him." said Daisy, full of determination to save her best friend. They left the Mall and all thought of where he might be next.

"Hey! If me and Daisy were together, maybe Luigi went to Peasley, his boyfriend!" said Syrup. Everyone thought that this was a good, rational idea, so they drove as fast as they could to Peasley's house in Daisy's pickup truck. They all got to the door and knocked on it to get Peasley. He came to the door and looked surprised to see them all on his front steps at once. "Whoa! What is up everyone?" But he was not answered. Instead, Mario yelled out "Where is Luigi?!" and sounded all panicked. "DId he come here for more sex?"

"No, I haven't seen him since before the Big Football Game yesterday. Haven't you seen him?" Mario sighed, because he was sad and also tired of telling the same story over and over to many different people. "When I got home, Luigi and Papa were fighting because Luigi told him that he was gay, and so Papa was going to kick him out of the house. Me and Papa fought and I did my best, but I was defeated. Luigi was kicked out and I could do nothing because I was dying, so my Mama gave me the rest of her Life Force so that I could save him, and Papa charged his energy and blew up my house right after I left, so now my parents are dead, we have no where to live and Luigi has been missing since." Peasley looked shocked, horrified, sad, and a bunch of other emotions because this was too crazy, and he could not believe that his boy friend was lost. "Luigi! We have to look for him! Hey, we were gonna have a date at the Diner later on today! He could be there!"

They all got into Daisy's truck, which was getting crowded so some had to sit in the trunk part, and went to the Diner where Peasley and Luigi were supposed to have their date. They got inside, and it was utter chaos. Waiters and waitresses were running all over the place, and the Diner was jut in one big mess. It was odd that they seemed so busy because there was only one customer. That one customer was Rosalina, and she was eating everything the servers put in front of her. She even ate one of the waitresses, and they could see her trying to break free from her stomach. It was like she was pregnant and you could see the baby kicking. Everyone's eyes went wide because she had gotten so much bigger than the last time they'd seen her. They had to remodel the Diner and make it bigger just so they could fit her inside. Mario went up and tapped on her body, but the fat sloshed back up and slapped him in the face. Rosalina took a break from eating and looked down at her friends. "Hey guys! What brings you here?"

Peasley asked Rosalina, "We wanted to ask you if you had seen Luigi! We can't find him anywhere, and he is missing! Did you eat him on accident?" That could be a very real possibility, but Rosalina said this: "No, he hasn't been here." They told her about what happened, and Rosalina got very sad. "Oh no! Mario, that is so awful! There has been so much death and suffering lately! When will it all end?!" She began crying a whole lot, and everyone had to watch out because they could be crushed under her giant tears. The Diner was getting flooded, so they had to run out before they all drowned. She stopped crying and faced her friends and said, "Sorry, I am just so depressed lately. The only thing that makes me feel better is food! I will help you guys look for Luigi!" Rosalina got some food for the road, but she couldn't fit in Daisy's truck so she had to get a ride in a moving van.

They searched all over the place. They searched the school, and he wasn't there. He wasn't in the library, or the arcade, or any other places he loved to go. They checked Mario's old house, which was a pile of ashes, and he wasn't there either. They all also hopped inside Rosalina, and they used her as a submarine to search the bottom of the ocean, but no luck. They kept searching until it was super dark, like 3 AM in the morning. They were beginning to lose hope that they would ever find him safe and sound. "Oh Luigi...what if he was taken? What if he died in the explosion with your parents? What if...what if he killed himself like Waluigi!" Peasley was getting so emotional like a woman, or in this case, a gay man. He started crying because they were all tired from searching and were missing Luigi.

"Guys, let's be positive. Luigi is probably fine. He is strong and smart. We just need to keep looking. Or maybe he'll turn up! Let's not give up hope or be negative, and let's be respectful to Mario, who's had it the worst through all of this." said Peach, Everyone knew she was right because she was. Mario was looking 27345 times more tired than them all put together, like a smoothie made of Zs. "But it is getting late. We should all rest so we will be energized and focused on continuing our search tomorrow." Everyone started going home, but Mario didn't move, so Peach turned back to comfort her boyfriend like a good girl friend. "Mario, do you wanna come back to my place so you can have a place to sleep?"

"No, I can't stop looking. You guys can go to bed, but I can't sleep. I need to know he's okay." He pulled away from Peach and went off into the cold dark night to find his brother. He walked down the streets, and he was freezing cold again like he was the night before. He honestly wanted to go with Peach, but he would feel guilty about it now, since Luigi was truly lost. It also started raining, and cars ran over mud puddles and got him all wet and dirty, and he felt miserable and tired and his body ached like he had just been hit by a car, or sat on by Rosalina.

His legs finally gave out, and he sat on a sidewalk in front of a store. He was getting super wet now, and his eyes were about to close from exhaustion, until he saw a car pull into the Motel across the street. It was the only car there, and the Motel looked super dirty. The doors opened, and two people came out, but not just any two people. He recognized them. They both seemed so familiar...and then Mario's eyes got wide.

It was Luigi, and he was with Professor E. Gadd, their science teacher.


	23. The Innocents

Luigi had just been kicked out of the house. His face was buried in the dirt, and it was raining a lot. Since the dirt was wet and muddy, he was able to pull his head out of the yard, but there was dirt in his ears and he couldn't hear. Mario and Papa were still fighting in the house, but he couldn't do anything about it. Mario was hurt and he was too weak to help.

The dirt in his ears was getting annoying for Luigi. He was of no use without his sense of hearing. He knew he had to get out the dirt, so he left the front yard and went to the local CVS for a q-tip and some alcohol to clean out his ears, and after his ears were clean he could hear, but it didn't clean the pain from his heart.

He cried as he went back home. He was so pathetic. He was too weak to save Mario, and even after he stood up to Papa, it was too late, and he didn't even win. He felt like the worst person in the world, and it only got worst when he got back home and saw what happened.

The whole house was gone. It had exploded while Luigi was gone. He couldn't believe it. His whole family, Mario and Mama, they were all dead. He fell to his knees and wept. And it stayed that way for a long while until he was soaking wet and out of tears to shed.

He got up to explore the ruins of his old family home. There weren't even any skeletons to bury. He kept looking, and when he went to the part of the house that his room was at, he found his old explosion proof safe. He had that just in case something happened because Luigi was smart and always prepared for the future. He alone knew the combination. It was 12345. He used it, and the safe opened.

Inside it were some personal valuables that he kept out of sight. It included some photos of his family, and some of him and his boy friend Peasley. He looked at them. First was a family photo, of him, Mario, Mama, and Papa. He ripped off the part where Papa was, and he looked at the photo and wanted to cry some more even though he couldn't any more.

"I'm sorry, Mama and Mario. I let this happen to you. I wish I were stronger." Then he picked up his photo of him and Peasley. They were cuddling in Peasley's front seat and drinking gas station smoothies. "I'm sorry, Peasley. I let you down by not being brave. I wish I were a better boy friend."

He got the photos and everything else in his safe and he left the property, forever saying goodbye to the house he grew up in with his brother, who was now dead because of him. He began walking away, but now he had nowhere to go. He had no one to stay with. His old house was exploded, and he couldn't see Peasley again after he acted like a complete pussy and let his family die. He was too ashamed to face anyone from his old life again, and he knew that he had to run away for ever.

He went into the old downtown city, with lots of hobos and trash and stores with broken windows. It was like a bathroom after Rosalina used it. He spotted an alleyway with some trash cans and newspapers, and it was perfect for getting out of the rain. He laid down on the papers and shivered in the cold, until a giant hobo came out of the trash can and yelled at him.

"HEY! This is my alleyway! Get yer own!" Luigi started screaming and ran away, but the hobo kept chasing the homo until he was out of the alley and into the streets. He ran out in front of a car, and it honked at Luigi, and he was like a deer in headlight, but not literally because he was not a deer. He ran away and got to the sidewalk, but the car drove over a big puddle and got Luigi even more wet and dirty than before.

He walked down the sidewalk, and he was shaking like a bag of popcorn in the microwave. He was so freezing cold. He stopped at a street light becsuse the light gave him the smallest bit of warmth. Suddenly, a car drove up and stopped next to him. The car window rolled down, and a big ugly fat guy in a fur coat was in the driver's seat.

"Hey there, ya pretty little thing. You look like you could use a ride. Where do you live?" he said to Luigi. But Luigi looked nervous. He didn't know this guy. This was a real-life stranger danger. "I'm sorry, no thanks. Also, I don't have a home..." he said sadly. He started crying again, and the big ugly fat guy said this:

"Hey baby, do not cry. How about we make a deal? I will give you a place to live. You will have money and food and anything you could want, as long as you do what I say. Deal?" Luigi thought about this. It sounded nice to be out if the rain, but he was still not sure. Then he remembered how he ran away to start a new life, and this could be his opportunity. What other choice did he have?

"O-Okay, I will go with you." Luigi got in the car and was given a blanket, and Luigi was getting so dry and warm inside and out. The big ugly fat guy also got him warm desserts and was just super nice to him. "By the way, you will refer to me as your Daddy, understand?" and Luigi understood.

They got to his house, and it was really big and fancy. It was like a mansion. There was a 1,000,000 foot staircase, and a fountain that shot out chcolate and fruit punch, and a bunch of giant naked statues of Daddy with giant penises. Luigi went inside and looked around and it was magical. "Wow!"

But then, Daddy started acting less nice. He threw a pile of clothes at Luigi and said "Now, go to your room and change. You won't be wearing those rags anymore. Your client will be in your room soon. Go to room 106."

Luigi went to the room and stripped out of his clothes, and then he changed into his new ones, but they were a lot smaller than hisold ones. He was now wearing a small pink crop top that barely covered his nipples, and he wore some fishnet leggings and shorts thathad a hole over his butt hole.

Daddy said his client would be there soon. Luigi wondered if he had gotten a job as a hair solonist or a tax man. Then, his door opened, and the hobo from earlier came in. Luigi got scared. "Oh no! Don't chase me again! I'm sorry!" Luigi ran out of the room, and he ran so fast and hard that his butt hole opened up really big through the hole, and if you looked inside, you could see the opening to Luigi's mouth when he screamed. He ran and ran and ran until he bumped into Daddy's belly and made him bounce back a lot.

"Daddy!" Luigi cried for Daddy, "help! This hobo has been chasing me all night and now he's back to hurt me!" He hoped that Daddy would help, but that did not happen. Instead, Daddy slapped Luigi with his back hand across the face and made him bruise. "Bitch! Get back up there! He is your client and you have to do what he says!"

Luigi was so hurt by him getting slapped, but he was also confused. How could the hobo be his client if hobos didn't have taxes? But he was scared to get hurt again so he ran back into the room with the hobo. "W-what did you need again?"

"You know what I need you, slut!" said the hobo, and he took off all of his clothes and revealed his gross penis. It was probably the grossest, smallest penis Luigi had ever seen that wasn't on a baby or an animal. It looked like a vienna sausage that was cut in half and left to rot for decades. And his ballsack was also gross, and it was all red and covered in ingrown hairs and liver sports. "I need sex from you right now!"

Luigi was horrified. He had to do things to his penis? But he couldn't do this, not while he was boyfriend's with Peasley. That would be cheating, but also, if he didn't do it, he would get hurt again. From the looks of things, Luigi didn't have a choice. Technically, this was not cheating, because this was Luigi's job now, and Luigi could never go back anyways so this was his life now.

Luigi took the hobo's penis between his fingers and started stroking it up and down, but every time he stroked, he would waft the stank odor from his penis and into Luigi's face. Luigi also didn't like touching it with his bare hands because his penis and balls had the texture of pasta after it had been sitting out all night because Mario forgot to put it in a container like a jack ass.

The hobo's penis was not getting hard like Luigi's own penis had gotten many times before, and the hobo wanted to try something else because he was getting impatient. "Put it in your mouth!" and that's what Luigi did, but he didn't like the taste because it tasted like scabs. Some of the dead skin flaked off of his penis and got stuck in his teeth as he sucked on it.

The hobo squirted a little bit in Luigi's mouth, but not a lot, and the hobo went crazy and screamed in pleasure and good feelings. He took out his penis and started slapping Luigi in the face, and that made him squirt out more and it was like one of those water fountains people put on their lawns. There was semen all over Luigi's face, and it looked like the mustard you put on hot dogs.

Luigi was glad it was all over. He thought that was the worst sex experience of his entire life. But then, the hobo gave him a giant stack of money. "Here you go, thanks for the Good Time!" the hobo left, and Luigi looked at all the money. He counted it, and the total amount was $200.

"Wow! Look at the money I made from just one sex!" Luigi ran down stairs to show Daddy, with the cum still on his face. "Look! Look at how much I made!" He showed him the giant stack of dollars, and Daddy snatched it from him.

"Good work baby, now I will give you your cut." Daddy took his share, and then gave Luigi his share, which was $5. Now clean yourself up and go to sleep. You'll have more work to do tomorrow." Luigi went upstairs to his room and took a shower and got in his PJs.

This was where Luigi had been all this time. Luigi had been tricked, and he was now selling his sex abilities for money and shelter. How will he get out of this? Will Mario and friends be able to find him? Find out in the next very action-packed and emotional chapter of Mario High School.


	24. Crime and Punishment

Luigi got out of the car with Professor E. Gadd, his high school science teacher at Mario High School, and they got out of the car together at the Motel. Professor E. Gadd became his next client, and E. Gadd was very happy to finally get the chance to do more than just touch Luigi. Now they would get to have actual naked sex, where the kind where you rub together and put things in each other. And Luigi was under his complete control.

E. Gadd took him out very far away so that he could have him all to himself and do whatever he wanted, because he had plans for Luigi. Luigi got out of the passenger door and went inside first, and E. Gadd walked behind him to look at his ass, and he smacked it a little before he got inside and closed/locked the motel room door.

"Ohh yes...Luigi," said Professor E. Gadd as he rubbed his hands together, "I've been dreaming of this moment ever since the beginning of the semester." Professor E. Gadd started licking his lips and getting sweaty like in Chapter 1 again, but it was worse and his weiner was getting longer like a check out line at a Black Friday sale. "We are going to have fun tonight, okay? Just do what I say, and I'll give you your money, but fulfill my commands first you little slut."

Luigi sighed at the floor like someone who was miserable(which he was) and got on the bed face up. He let E. Gadd crawl over him and nibble at many places and rub his penis against him and a bunch of other stuff until he was ready to begin sex. "Can we get this over with?" Luigi asked with sass.

At that, Professor E. Gadd slapped Luigi really hard against the face. "Do not insolent me! We will begin when I say so, and for being impatient you will be punished!" He lit a cigar and put it out on his nipple, which made him cry out in pain, which E. Gadd liked. "Yess..! Cry out Luigi!" Then he started to slid off Luigi's panties.

Luigi was so much in pain from his singed nipple and hurt cheek that he didn't even notice Professor E. Gadd put his penis in his butthole. The pain outweighed the pleasure for Luigi, but Professor E. Gadd was loving feeling Luigi's body around his penis.

Sometimes E. Gadd would lube up his hand and make his fist look like a butthole and then put his penis in it and pretent it was Luigi, but now he got to 100% experience the real, truthful thing, and he was happy.

E. Gadd moved his balls up so that his balls were lined up with Luigi's balls. He took their balls and put them next to each other, then he tied their balls together by the scrotums. Each ball was individually tied to another, and they were criss crossed for strength. This way E. Gadd could keep pounding his penis even when he would get tired, because the elasticity in their balls would act like rubber bands and bounce him back and forth.

Luigi would smoosh his butt cheeks together so that it would be tighter around E. Gadd's penis and make it feel better for both of them, and Luigi wrapped his legs around E. Gadds neck and pushed him into his ass with his legs. The bed was shaking and creaking a lot and Luigi was afraid it would break from the sex, and he didn't wanna have to pay for it.

"L-LLuigi!" E. Gadd was yelling really loud and shaky, and his body was trembling. He was like a giant bottle of Soda that got shaken up and was ready to explode, which E. Gadd did inside Luigi because of all the sex going on inside and outside him. Just like Soda, his semen made everything get so sticky icky.

Luigi was relieved because he knew that sex was over when semen came out, so he started to get up. "Okay, sex is over. You can give me the money and take me back." but when Luigi tried getting up, he couldn't, because their balls were still tied together. "Um, can you remove your balls from my balls, please?"

"No, I will not be doing that Luigi!" said Professor E. Gadd. Then, he pulled out an invention of his own. It was a tiny metal box, and when he pushed the button, long metal arms came out, and they pinned Luigi's arms to the bed. "I will keep you in this Motel Room for ever and ever, and we will continue to have sex for free! Only I can have you Luigi, no one else is allowed to taste your necter!" Then he laughed like a total supervillain.

Luigi was so scared now. He had no idea his new job could be so dangerous. Now he was being kidnapped, and no one could help him or hear him. He just didn't know what to do in this situation.

But then, the window broke, and that was because someone jumped through it, and that someone was Mario. He jumped through the window and did a roll on the floor like I saw in a spy movie once when my parents went to bed early. "Get away from my brother. you pervert!"

Luigi couldn't believe his eyes. "Mario! You're alive! And you're here to save me!" He could cry from happiness, but ue was still being held captive by Professor E. Gadd.

"Well well well, Mario. The star student at High School. You have come to save your brother, but you are too late! He is mine, and you will die!" Professor E. Gadd pressed the button on the box again, and more arms came out. They were holding scary weaponry like guns and knives. They lunged out at Mario and tried to shoot and stab him, but he kept jumping and dodging out of the way.

The knife hand kept stabbing, but it stabbed between Mario's legs, and then over his shoulder, and then Mario had to suck in his stomach to avoid the knife when it went towards his torso. He kicked the hand, and the knife flew up in the air so that he could catch it when it came back down. He jumped towards the arm with the gun and cut it in half, and the knife broke, but it was okay because now he had the gun.

The box short circuited because of the arms getting cut off and exploding with electricity, and Luigi was set free. But he still could not get off the bed, because his balls and E. Gadd's balls were tied together. "Mario!" he cried out to Mario for help.

Mario noticed this, and he came up with a quick and clever solution. He grabbed the broken knife from the floor, and he threw one if the sharp broken pieces to his brother Luigi, and Luigi caught it. Then he cut away at E. Gadd's balls, and he cut off his balls so that they weren't tied anymore. E. Gadd's balls popped off of Luigi's balls, and Mario crushed them under his shoe like tiny babies being crushed by a falling building in an earthquake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Professor E. Gadd. "MY BALLS! They have been cut from my body! And now my plans are ruined!" And now, for the last blow, Mario shot E. Gadd right in the head, which killed him. He fell to the ground and bled all over the floor.

After Professor E. Gadd was dead and he was safe, Luigi jumped off of the bed and ran up to Mario. He hugged him and said this, "Mario! Thank you for saving me! I was so scared! Also, I thought you died in the house explosion! If you're alive, then is Mama also alive?"

"No, I was able to get out in time, but Mama gave her life to save mine when Papa beat me half to death using her Life Force. Luigi, what I don't understand is this, why didn't you come back home? You weren't at GameStop or with Peasley at your date, and I couldn't find you anywhere. What happened?" Mario said to Luigi as they hugged.

Luigi pulled away to look at Mario in the eyes. "I thought that you had died in the explosion too, and I blamed it on myself for not being able to fight back with Papa. I tried to be brave, but he defeated me, and after I let you and Mama blow up I was too ashamed to face everyone else and tell them that I was too much of a coward to help you, so I ran away and became a prostitute. I got involved with strange sex and it has been an awful experience overall."

Luigi started crying, and Mario started crying too because of the emotions of the moment. "Luigi, it wasn't your fault. Papa caused the house to blow up, and it was his fault Mama i gone. Everyone back home misses you, and it is time to take you back. I love you Luigi," said Mario, and Mario and Luigi hugged each other. "Now let's get you out of that slut suit and get you into your normal clothes."

Luckily, Mario had an extra change of clothes, and Luigi changed into that. They walked out of the Motel room and got into the street. It was now day time, around 8-9 am, because that battle was long and epic. "What now?" said Luigi, "We are homeless and have no money. Where can we go?" Luigi had a point. They were back together again, but now they had no room to return to. They kept walking down the street, and then a car came up to them.

"Boys? Oh my god! It is you! And Luigi is here too! Your friends came to me and told me what happened to you and I've been looking for you all morning." It was Wario and Waluigi's mom! "Get in my car, I'll give you poor boys a ride." Mario and Luigi did what she said and got into her car.

"I'm so glad I found you. I've been so worried. And so have your friends. They are all at my house waiting for you. I will call them all now using my cellular device to tell them that you are both safe and sound." said Wario and Waluigi's mom. She got out her cell phone and started talking, and Mario and Luigi sat in the back seat and shut up to respect her.

They looked at each other, and they knew things would be better from here on out.


	25. A New Home, A New Family

Wario and Waluigi's mom drove Mario and Luigi to Wario and Waluigi's mom's house. They got out of the car and walked to the front door, and they had to walk past Wario and Waluigi's graves on the way there. It was so sad to see and think about their friends. It had felt like they had died only yesterday.

They went inside and all of their friends were inside. Peach was there, and Daisy was there, and Peasley was there, and Syrup was there, and Rosalina was also there but she had to stick her head inside the house through the window because she was too fat to come inside. She had to stay in the back yard but even the back yard had a hard time containing her massive body.

"MARIO AND LUIGI! YOU ARE SAFE!" said all of their friends. They all went up and group hugged, except for Rosalina because no one wanted to be crushed to death. They all hugged Luigi especially harder because he was gone for a long time. "Luigi! Where were you?" said Peasley.

Luigi did not want to say exactly. "I just ran away. After my house exploded and Mama died, i thought that Mario was gone too, also, and I was so ashamed that I had let it happen by being a cowards so I didn't come back. I'm sorry I made everyone so worried." Luigi cried because he was both sad, because of what happened, and happy, because he was back home with everyone. They made Luigi dinner of spaghetti and made him hot chocolate.

"Now that Luigi is back home, it is time to celebrate! We should all have a sleepover at my house, because I am all alone anyways ever since Wario, Waluigi, and my husband died," said Wario and Waluigi's mom. Everyone thought it was neat that she was letting everyone have a party at her house. She was probably the coolest lady ever.

"Awesome! Is it okay if I invite some of my girlfriends tonight?" said Peach to Wario and Waluigi's mom, and she agreed. Peach invited Mona, a friend that Mario didn't talk to much, and Pauline, Coach Donkey Kong's girl friend. She didn't hang out with them much because her boy friend was always too busy with football, but now that football is over she can hang out all she wants. They came over to the house in 15 minutes.

Mona was wearing this weird outfit, like a pilot, and Pauline was wearing a lot of makeup and a sexy red dress. Mario still couldn't believe how big her boobs were. He thought that Peach had big boobs, but Pauline's made them look like zits on her chest. But Mario didn't look for long because he wanted to be truthful to Peach.

"Hiya! Thanks for inviting me!" said Mona, and she did a triple backflip onto the couch. Pauline sat on the couch too, and everyone noticed that she didn't wear panties. Now there were so many people, and they could party. Wario and Waluigi's mom was so happy to have teenagers around again. She went into the kitchen and started cooking for the celebration.

First they just turned on some music and danced around a little, but not a lot because this wasn't a huge party like at Peach's house. All of the couples were dancing really close and romantic-like, except for Mona and Pauline because Mona was single and Pauline's boyfriend is Coach DK and is somewhere else. "What should we do here?" said Mona to Pauline, and Rosaline said something to them. "You can come over here with me! There is lots of food in the kitchen!" She was at the kitchen window and eating everything Wario and Waluigi's mom was cooking. When she saw this, she started hitting her with a broom.

Then Wario and Waluigi's mom was done cooking, and she made lots of baked goods for everyone to enjoy. Then they watched a movie on her giant TV in the family room. They laughed, cried, and clapped when the credits rolled. They had also made popcorn but Rosalina ate all of it it like 2 seconds so no one got any so they force fed her bricks. After the movie, Wario and Waluigi's mom stood up to say something:

"Everyone! Now that Mario and Luigi are back safely, I have something I would like to ask them: I have been thinking about this all day very long and hardly. I have known you boys for years because you have been best friends with my sons, Wario and Waluigi, since they were young, but now they are both dead, sadly. Also, your parents are dead, too, and you have no place to live at the moment. So, I have come to you with a preposition." Wario and Waluigi's mom paused for suspense, and smiled at Mario and Luigi. "Mario and Luigi, would you like me to adopt you, and would you like to live here from now on until you leave for college?"

Mario and Luigi's eyes went huge. This was such a big question. They both loved Wario and Waluigi's mom a lot, and she had always been a cool lady and made them cookies when they came over, but it was just so sudden because they had just lost their real Mama. But Mario and Luigi both knew that they had no where else to go, and Wario and Waluigi's mom sure could use new sons after her old ones died. They both nodded and came to this conclusion: they all needed each other, and that they could all have a family again. "Okay! We will be your adopted sons, and you can be our new mother!" said Mario.

All of their friends started cheering, and Wario and Waluigi's mom shed a Tear of Happiness and hugged them. They were now adopted and could live there as a family and it was good. Plus they wouldn't even have to buy new stuff because they could just have Wario and Waluigi's old stuff since they weren't gonna use them now after dying and everything. Then, everyone stopped and looked at Peach, because she also had an announcement.

"This is such great news, and I have good news to share, also! There is a reason why I also invited Mona and Pauline here today! It is because I want all of my friends to hear this news. As you all know, me and Mario had our first sex just a few days ago!" said Peach, and everyone cheered at that. "And we became the official best couple in high school by having finally reached Max Capacity of love, but that's not the only good thing about it! I also have this to say," said Peach, and she paused also because she was nervous. "I am now pregnant, which means that Mario will be a father, Luigi will be an uncle, and Wario and Waluigi's mom, who is also now Mario and Luigi's adoptive mother, will be a grandma! And I will be the mother!"

All of the girls started screaming like crazy and w=ran to tackle hug Peach, except for Rosalina because she would squeeze her too hard and make the baby slide out with her force, but Rosalina was also screaming and it broke all of the windows. Mario was so shocked at this. Luigi and Peasley went up to him and patted his back. "Hey, congrats bro!" said Luigi. "Yeah, good luck on being a dad! That's so crazy!" said Peasley to Mario. But Mario was speechless. He was so shocked that he almost passed out and had to sit down on the couch.

Today was such an eventful day. On this day, Luigi was saved, Mario and Luigi found a new home and mother, and Mario found out that he would become a parent himself. So many good things were happening after all the bad things that had taken place beforehand. Mario didn't know how it could get any better than this, and he thought that he would finally get his happy ending...


	26. Another Day

After the party, Mario and Luigi had to go to bed because it was Sunday and the next day was Monday which meant time to go back to high school. Mario took Wario's old room, and Luigi took Waluigi's old room. They went to sleep and woke up early for high school. The brothers got dressed and looked nice for a new day, and they got on Mario's motorcycle.

Mario drove down the road on his motorcycle with Luigi behind him. He dodged all of the cars on the road like a pro, and he got to school faster because he had a special pass that let him run red lights. Finally, they got to school, and they saw all of their friends at the front. It was Peach, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, Mona, Pauline, and Rosalina, who was looking especially fat today. She looked ready to burst because of how fat she was, and Mario wondered how she was able to fit into any clothes.

Sometimes, he was too afraid to stand near Rosalina because 1) he was afraid she would eat him, 2) she smelled really bad, and 3) she always looks like she's about to explode because of just how huge she is. Rumors have been going around that the Mayor plans on having her body stuffed and put on display in the middle of town when she dies so she could be a tourist attraction, as she is probably the fattest person alive at this moment in time.

"Hi Mario and Luigi!" said Peach, and she waved at them. Mario thought that Peach was also looking a little fat, but not fat like Rosalina because Mario knew that it was just her pregnancy showing. Also, she still looked hot, so Mario wasn't mad at her. Mario and Luigi walked up to them so they can talk. "We should all hang out today! Like old times, before all the Bad Stuff happened. What should we do?"

"We should go out to eat!" said Rosalina, and she got really excited about eating food. She started sweating and breathing really loud, and everyone groaned. She was so annoying and not hot now ever since she got fat.

"Rosalina, if we go out to eat, you only get one meal. I am still trying to pay off the bill I got from last time we went out to eat." said Peach. "But getting dinner does sound good, since I am now eating for two!" Everyone laughed. "Yeah! And Rosalina is eating for 20'" said Peasley, and everyone started laughing harder.

"We could also go to the park, or to the lake and just relax!" said Daisy, who liked outdoors type stuff because of all the farming she does in the country. Everyone thought this was good, except for Rosalina because going outside meant exercise. Everyone else agreed that they would do this, but they could not go yet because they still had school to do.

Mario and Luigi's 1st period, which was science class, was first. Professor E. Gadd wasn't there because Mario killed him, so that meant they would have no more lessons in that class, because how could they have lessons if there was no teacher? So everyone spent their time talking about Senior Prom, which was soon.

Since the Big Game had ended, Mario and everyone else could focus on Senior Prom. Everyone was so excited, and Mario was excited too, but Luigi looked less excited. "What's wrong, Luigi? You get to go to Prom with Peasley, why are you upset?"

"I feel like an awful person. I do not deserve to go with Peasley for having sex with other people. I haven't been true to him..." said Luigi, and he put his head on his desk. Mario put his hand on him to comfort him. "Luigi, you could not help it. You were forced into prostitution for sex, it is not your fault. Also, I am the only one who knows, and we don't have to tell anyone else, so don't worry." They both smiled, and they got back to being excited about Senior Prom.

Just then, the speakers said something to the whole high school. "Attention everyone, this is your Principle. Mario and Luigi, you are needed in the Gym Room so you can help your friends set up for Senior Prom. You are allowed to do this because you are the top students, Mario being the most popular and Luigi having the best grades in the whole school."

Mario and Luigi went down to the gym and saw Peach and everyone else decorating and doing other things. Peach and Pauline were putting up banners covered with sparkles and glitter and pink. Daisy and Syrup were organizing the snack list. Peasley and Mona were putting up lights. Rosalina was hung on the ceiling, and she was covered in shiny things so she could be the disco ball.

"Hey, Mario Bros! Help us with Senior Prom! Luigi, help with the technical stuff, like lights and music setup. Mario, you make flyers and advertise for the Senior Prom!" said Peach, who was great at being a leader. Her being in command made Mario's penis reach out to her and want to have sex at her, but they could not because 1) he did not want to hit the baby with his giant life-giving penis and 2) they had so much work that had to be done.

Mario drew on a bunch of pieces of paper and made them look super cool. He was not the best at art, but he made did with what he had, and he made it look cool anyways. He put them in every part of the school so someone will be reminded of Senior Prom at all times. He also handed out t-shirts and other promotional items for the grand event.

Everyone in the school clapped and congratulated Mario's awesome work. "Wow! You are so cool Mario! I will go to Senior Prom to see you crowned as Prom King!" said Captain Toad, and everyone else agreed. "You are so cool! We love you!"

Time flew by so fast. They had spent so much time decorating the gym that it was already Lunch Time. That meant that they only had one more class left to go, and then they could go on with their plans for hanging out this afternoon. They all went to the cafeteria for lunch, and it was the first time they had seen Rosalina run in such a long time. She was so excited to get to the food that she would run for anything.

They all got to the lunch line, and everyone had to hurry and get in line becore Rosalina, because they knew she would eat everything before they had the chance to get their food. But it didn't matter because Rosalina just charged into them like a bull with giant boobs and pushed everyone aside. "Rosalina! Down!" said Madame Flurrie, the lunch lady, to Rosalina, who was acting like a starved animal. She had food on a stick and used it to lead Rosalina outside where they had a giant Rosalina-sized stable with food in a big feeder for her so that she wouldn't take all the food meant for the students.

Mario was first in line. "Hello, Mario! Good job with Senior Prom! Everyone is so excited now!" She plopped on his food on his plate and did the same with everyone else too. They sat down at their usual table and talked like normal.

The lunch ladies were all cooking and cleaning like normal. All the students were eating and talking to each other like normal. The Janitor was cleaning up a mess and not talking like normal. Mario and everyone else thought it would be a normal lunch and had never expected it to get wrong at all...until it happened.

A huge explosion went off in the kitchen and a part of the cafeteria. People were screaming, and tables were blown back and so were some students. Mario's table was blown back, and all his friends were sent with it, and they hit the wall. The table broke against the wall, and everyone was left lying in a pile of broken table parts.

They were making lots of groaning and hurting sounds. "What just...happened?" said Luigi, and he rubbed a bump on his head. Mario looked up, and even though his vision was blurry a lil bit, he could still see the horrors.

Lots of kids were on the floor, lying there and in lots of pain. The kitchen was on fire, and food made a mess everywhere. It looked like the deadliest food fight war happened right there in their cafeteria. All Mario could think was why could this of happened.


	27. Does It Ever End?

Mario's head hurt a lot, but he had to get up. He went to check on his girlfriend, who was Peach, and see if she was okay. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt you?" said Mario. He had to be more concerned because now she was pregnant which meant she was 2 people in 1.

Peach got up and looked at the damage. "Oh no...what happened? Did Rosalina fart?" Rosalina did not. In fact, no one knew what happened. "No, I think it was an accident in the kitchen. Peach, you and the girls should stay here because you are pregnant, and you will be safe in a group, and I will go to the kitchen and see what happened.

"Oh my God!" said Rosalina, who just burts in thought the door. "All of this food has just been wasted! Who ever did this will pay!" Rosalina got so angry and her eyes caught on fire like two buttholes after pooping out Mexican food.

"Rosalina!" said Mario to Rosalina, "If you want to help me, you can help me put out this fire." Mario went outside and came back with a rubber hose. It was too short to bring to the kitchen, so he got an idea. He put the hose in Rosalina's mouth, and he turned on the hose. Rosalina started to fill up with water, and she got like 10x fatter, which is certainly saying a lot. Her stomach, cheeks, and boobs were filling up with so much water. The, when Mario knew she had had enough, he turned the hose off and rolled her to the kitchen.

He rolled her to the kitchen and faced her mouth to it. He climbed up to the top of her stomach, and he jumped really high by using her as a trampoline. Every time he jumped on her, she pee a little in her panties because of the water. When he was high enough, he ground pounded, and all of the water came shooting out of her mouth, and they put put all of the water together. Now, Mario was able to go into the kitchen, and he did it alone.

Outside, in the cafeteria, Luigi had just woken up. He saw that everything was destroyed. "Whaaat?! What happened?" he said, so shocked and surprised, like a squirrel that just came home to his tree to see his wife sleeping with a chipmunk, and also that the tree had been chopped down and set on fire. He looked over and saw Peach and the girls sitting together and comforting Peach, who was so emotional, emotional because of the explosion and Mario going off in danger. "Are you girls okay? What happened here?"

"Yes, we are fine. A terrible explosion happened, and everything was on fire and destroyed, but Mario and Rosalina put out the fire and now he is finding put what happened." said Pauline, who was so calm during this. She was comforting Peach during these trying times, and she let her use her huge boobs as a pillow. She was a strong woman of both will and mind.

Luigi made a face like someone who lost their life savings in an instant. He looked over to Peasley, who was buried under a bunch of shit that exploded. "Peasley!" he screamed. He went over and threw all the shit off of him to check on him. "Peasley! Peas, are you okay? Oh, wake up!" Luigi was so scared that he might be dead, and he began to cry.

"Luigi, he is okay," said Pauline, trying to calm Lugi. "Don't worry. I'll watch him. You should help your brother." Luigi nodded. He dis not want to leave, but he had to do something important, even if that meant leaving his only boyfriend.

Luigi decided to check on everyone else and get them to safety. He saw Goombella and Goombario and Toad and Toadette, who were having a double date during lunch. He started carrying them, and he realized how all the sex with Peasley made him much stronger, physically.

They build a shelter out of tables where they would out the survivors. Luigi dropped off Goombella and Goombario, and then Toad and Toadette, and then went off to save other students. He brought in many more students, and he thought that they were all okay, until he reached the body of one of his friends.

Yoshi, the foreign exchange student that Luigi hung out with in some classes, was lying on the floor totally and completely killed by the explosion. One of his arms were missing, and a lot of blood was coming out. Luigi felt so sick, like he was going to throw up, which he did, and it mixed with the blood. "Oh no, not Yoshi!" Luigi said to the dead body of Yoshi.

Now back to Mario, who was in the kitchen. The whole place was black from being burned. He expected to see one of the ovens having been exploded, or maybe some dynamite had blown up, but there was no such thing. And a simple kitchen fire couldn't cause this. "What could have done this?" asked Mario to no one.

Then, he noticed the dead, burned bodies of the lunch ladies. All of them were dead, except for Madame Flurrie, who looked like a burned marshmallow. Mario went over to her. "What happened in here to make the kitchen explode?"

"I don't know...nothing caught on fire. It was so sudden...please...help me..." said Madame Flurrie, but Mario knew it was too late for her. He picked up a giant pipe and held it above his head. "This is the only way I can help you now." He started hitting her skull with the pipe, cracking it open and revealing her brains and it looked like a bowl of ramen noodles. He kept hitting her on the head until it was all mushy like an old pumpkin you leave on your porch for too long after Halloween. Then he dropped the pipe, and he felt so sorry.

He liked Madame Flurrie. She was such a nice lunch lady, and he felt bad about doing that, which was killing her, but he knew she would not survive and had to put her out of her misery. He kept looking around the kitchen for some clues, and he found one on a pile of ashes. It was a note, written on a piece of paper.

"What is this? A note? How was this not burned up?" Mario picked it up to read it. 'Dear Mario, this was no accident. It was on purpose. The murderer is still at large. You are not out of the woods yet.' Mario read that to himself, and he could not believe it. The murderer was still killing people? He thought that the murders were supposed to end after arresting Bowser! Did he have an accomplish that they didn't know about? Now, Mario knew that this was an attack, not an accident. So many people are dead now, and the whole cafeteria is ruined, and it was caused by someone on purpose.

Mario left the kitchen after finding the clue, and he saw that everyone was surrounded around the body of Yoshi, the foreign exchange student. "Oh my god, now the lunch ladies are dead, and now a students is dead." said Daisy. Everyone was so upset, even though most of them didn't really like Yoshi because no one could understand what he said because of his ass language but it was still sad to see an innocent students be killed.

Mario stood on a pile of debra and made an announcement. "Everyone, I know this is a hard time for everyone, but I have something to say. This explosion was no accident. It was a murder." He brought up the note he found in the kitchen. "The murderer we thought we caught is still out there, somewhere. We do not yet know if Bowser had an accomplish, but we will find this out in a further investigation. Everyone, you need to be careful, because the next victim could be anybody. Always travel in groups and report and odd behaviors."

All the students were so scared now, because there was a dangerous person on the loose and no one knew who it could be. But they could not worry about that now because they had to clean up the mess. They put all the lunch tables back together, and they swept up the ashes and painted over burned spots. Then they took all the bodies of the lunch ladies and buried them in the garden at the front of the high school, and everyone decided to put Yoshi's body in a box and ship him back to Yoshi Island so his parents can see him.

All the students left after that, except for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Peasley, Mona, Pauline, and Rosalina, who was cleaning up all the food that was all over the place by eating it. "I can't believe a murderer is still on the lose," said Peach, who was being so emotional, "I thought the Bad Stuff was finally over! I don't want our baby growing up in a world like this!" Peach started to cry, so Mario held her and felt her boobies against his chest. "Don't worry babe, we'll find the killer, and I will keep you safe. We all have to look after each other from now on, nonstop and forever."

Everyone was so upset at the news. They thought that they had finally gotten over the Bad Stuff, and now they just found out that there is still a killer. They thought that Bowser was the one, but he had to have had a partner because he could not have done this while being in jail, which he was at right now. They had to find this out, but first they went home to rest because school was cancelled for the rest of the day. Mario and everyone else thought it was best to cancel their plans because of the situation.


	28. Finding Things Out

(AN: hello! Just wanted to say that this fanfiction now has 1,000 hits on AO3 and 2,000 on ! thank you! i hope you've enjoyed it so far! Mario's adventures in high school are almost over, so stay tuned!)

Everyone got up early for school the next morning and then went to it. Everyone was so anxious when driving to school because they were afraid to be attacked by the murderer, but thankfully everyone made it, and they all met up at the front. It was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Syrup, Peasley, Rosalina, Mona, and Pauline.

"This is so scary. I thought you guys caught Bowser. Did he escape?" said Mona, and Mario said, "No, he is still at jail. He must have been working with someone, and they are not in jail and can help Bowser pull off his evil deeds." Everyone was so depressed. It was like they had built a giant sand castle only for it to be destroyed by a giant tidal wave. They worked so hard to bring Bowser to justice in hopes that the killings would end, but they were all wrong.

Suddenly, the speakers went off, and the principle made an announcement again. "Good morning students, I have some terrible news. After the horrible attack that happened in the cafeteria yesterday, which led in the deaths of all the lunch ladies and one student, there will be no more lunch times. Also, we will have to cancel Senior Prom as well because Mario and his friends did not arrest all the murderers."

All the other students looked at Mario and friends, and they felt so embarassed and ashamed. Mario could feel his, and everyone else's, popularity meters go down so much. Everyone had been so excited for Senior Prom, and everyone had put so much work into it, and now it wouldn't happen because they failed at stopping the murders from happening, and now the whole school hated them.

At every class they went to and even in the hallways, the students and teachers would yell mean things and throw trash at them for ruining Senior Prom and causing the attack by not catching the murderer. Even Mona and Pauline would be harassed even though they had nothing to do with it but they were still guilty by association.

By the end of the day, everyone was so depressed, especially Rosalina, because they had to cancel lunch for the rest of school and she was so hungry. She got on her hands and knees and started eating plants as soon as they got outside.

"I can't take it! Everyone hates us, this is awful!" Peach was so upset that she started crying. "I am so upset!" She cried so hard and made everyone else even sadder because her pregnancy hormones were taking control.

"Don't worry, Peach! We can still fix this. We shouldn't give up! We can just catch the murderer, like we did with Bowser last time, and then Senior Prom will be back and you and Mario can be Prom King and Queen!" Daisy said to comfort her, like a good friend should do. You shouldn't have friends around that just made you feel bad about yourself.

"Yeah babe, do not worry," Mario said as he hugged his girl friend. "And when we do, everyone will like us again like they did before."

"When will we start the investigation?" asked Peasley, who was covered in chewed up gum that people spit at him. Everyone was covered in so much trash.

Mario said this: "We should start today and do this as fast as possible, because the semester is almost over and then it would be too late. I think we should go to Bowser's house and look around for more clues, and also go to the cafeteria, which is the scene of the crime. Me, Luigi, Peasley, and Rosalina will go to Bowser's house, and Peach, Daisy, Syrup, Mona, and Pauline will go to the school cafeteria." Everyone loved this plan almost as much as they loved ice cream, which is a lot.

So they all decided that they would go out and solve the case, but after they went out and got something to eat because they couldn't have any lunch. Rosalina ate so much food that they all had to donate blood to pay for it all, and they made Rosalina sell one of her kidneys.


	29. The Wrong Guy

After they got lunch, everyone drove off to where they had to go, with Mario, Luigi, Peasley, and Rosalina going to Bowser's house and Peach, Daisy, Syrup, Mona, and Pauline going to the school cafeteria. At the cafeteria, they started to look around.

"Oh my god, this is awful," said Mona, who looked at the destruction. It wasn't as messy as before, but it was evident that an attack happened here. Police tape and white drawings were on the floor. "Yeah, I don't like being here. It's too scary!" said Syrup, so she hugged onto Daisy and felt her boob on her cheek.

"Let's just hurry and find some clues so we can get Senior Prom back up and running. We should split up." said Peach. Daisy and Syrup looked around the main cafeteria part, Mona and Pauline went through the door to the outside, and Peach went into the kitchen.

Mona and Pauline kept looking around outside, near the doors and windows. They couldn't find anything though, not even any footprints. "Odd, it's almost as if whoever did it...never left the school," said Pauline, talking so mysteriously, and also her boobs were massive.

Peach was meanwhile checking out the burnt up kitchen. She saw all the soot and ashes, and she drew :)'s in them with her finger to brighten the mood because many people died here. "Why do I have to be the one all alone..." she said to herself, but then, her baby high fived her stomach and it showed through her skin.

"Oh yeah! I'm not alone when you're with me baby!" Then she high fived her baby and kept searching for clues. Being a mother was already having its benefits. As she kept looking, she wasn't finding much, but after a while, she noticed something in the corner.

When she turned around, she saw that it was a person. At first she was frightened, but then she recognized who it was. "Oh, hello. I am just looking for clues. Do you wanna help?" But he did not want that. He wanted something else, and that was her. He lunged at her and grabbed onto her so fast that she couldn't get away, and she could only scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Mario, Luigi, Peasley, and Rosalina got to Bowser's house and knocked on the door. They didn't need to break in this time because Bowser was in jail and the danger was no longer present in this household, so Bowser's parents opened the door. "Hello?"

Mario had never seen his parents before. Bowser's dad looked like Bowser, but he was fatter and had a beard and glasses and had dumb clothes on, and his mom looked like Bowser but with big boobies, but not very nice looking ones. "Hello, can we come in? We need to talk to you and also have a look inside your house."

"Sure, come on in. We are so lonely now that Bowser is in jail," said Bowser's dad, and Bowser's mom got very sad. They all got inside, even Rosalina because the Bowser's are huge dragon monsters and had a big house. But she just barely made it through the door because of her size.

They all went into the living room, and Bowser's mom and dad had their own chairs to sit in while everyone else sat on the couch, and Rosalina was sitting at the end so she weighed it down and made the other half lift off the floor.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about? Are you friends with our son, Bowser, who is in jail? I'm sorry, he can't come out to play, he is in jail." said Bowser's mom, who was so sad that everyone thought she was gonnna cry.

"No, we are not friends with Bowser," said Mario, "Your son is a piece of shit and a bully, and ever since the start of high school, he has been bullying everyone including me, and trying to steal my girlfriend. He is also a bad kid, and so are his cousins, and he killed my friend, Wario, and made Waluigi kill himself."

"That is crazy!" said Bowser's dad, who was getting more angry like someone who's toe got stepped on by a fat guy. "He would never kill anyone! He can cause trouble sometimes, but he isn't a criminal!"

"Yes he did, because we have video/material proof. Also, we think that he has someone working on the outside while he is in jail, because an attack happened at school yesterday and killed more people. We need to look in his room and look for more clues or else Senior Prom will be cancelled!" Mario said, talking still.

"So YOU are Mario, the one who got him arrested?! I tell you, that he didn't do it!" Bowser's dad stood up and was getting so pissed off. "Look at what you've done to my wife! She is heartbroken! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He breathed fire, and everyone had to run back outside.

"Great, what are we gonna do now?" asked Peasley, and everyone was covered in burn marks because of the fire. Rosalina got it the worst though, because all of her clothes burned off, and her entire naked body was open for all to witness. She was so fat, and naked, and her boobs were so big like the rest of her was.

"Oh god! Rosalina!" Mario said, covering his eyes like Luigi and Peasley. Henwas wondering how disgusted they were, since they were gay and thought the female body was a horrible creature, and he felt like he could vomit. But then, he got an idea.

"Rosalina! Come over here!" Mario led Rosalina over to Bowser's room window like how my uncle led his neighbor's child to his bedroom. She laid down on the ground, and Mario started jumping on her and using her giant body as a trampoline. He was able to jump into Bowser's bedroom through the window. "Come on, Luigi and Peasley! We still have to look for clues!"

They nodded, and they went over to Rosalina's body. Peasley went first, but he couldn't jumo as good as Mario so he had to climb onto her and it wore him out. Then hr started jumping, and soon he was in the bedroom too.

"I'm coming!" said Luigi, and he jumped onto Rosalina. At first it was fine, but then, Rosalina got hungry, and she got out a lot of food. She started eating it, and a lot of drool and grease came out of her mouth, and it ran down her chin and got all over herself.

Her body was getting so slippery, and Luigi was jumping super hard on her fatness. Then, Luigi slipped on all the fluids, and he started sliding all over her like an ice skater with rocket boots. He slid all the way down her body, and he slid down her rolls and got shot into her giant, open vagina.

No one saw this though, because Mario and Peasley were already in Bowser's room looking for clues. They searched all around his room, for a long time, and it took forever to find anything useful so they took a bunch of Bowser's stuff because he's an asshole and they needed new earbuds.

"How will we ever find anything in this mess?" said Peasley. Bowser's room was a huge mess because he hadn't been home to clean it. It was making it so much more difficult to look, so Mario and Peasley had to clean it for him if they wanted to get anything done, and it pissed them off to do this because they felt like they were doing him a favor.

After it was clean, it was now a lot easier to see. "We've checked all over this room and we haven't found anything of use to the case! Maybe we should just go home and meet up with everyone else." said Peasley.

"Wait," said Mario, "Don't give up. We still haven't checked the closet." He pointed to Bowser's closet, which had been unopened. They didn't see it before because the mess covered it up, so now was the time.

Mario and Peasley opened the closet, and there were many interesting items inside. One was a blow up doll that had a picture of Peach, Mario's girlfriend, on it, but it was deflated because Bowser had sex with it too hard. There was also a bunch of extra shells and sex objects that were too strange for either Mario or Peasley to name.

But then, behind all of that, they found an actual clue. Written on the wall, made of red ink(or probably blood), it said a bunch of letters. They didn't make actual normal words because they were all jumbled up, but it looked like this:

TIS SUTJ A GBI MAEG

"What could this mean?" Mario asked to Peasley, but he didn't know either. "I don't know. This seems like a job for a smart person." said Peasley, "I know! Luigi can do it!" They looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll just take a picture using my Cellular Device so we can look at it later." Mario took it out and took a picture of it. Right after they did that, they heard footsteps, big ones, running up the steps at a cheetah speed.

Bowser's mom burts in through the door and broke it into a million pieces. She heard Mario's phone camera from downstairs and has come to avenge her son and ward off the intruders. "You arrest my son, and then break into my house and clean his room? I will now call the police so you can get arrested too and get butt fucked by my son!" she yelled in big, scary anger, which made her boobs jiggle like crazy and go in several directions.

"Uh oh! Run!" Mario and Peasley jump back out of the window and land safely on Rosalina's belly fat, which was so soft and comfy like a mattress made of big soft boobies. The pressure of them landing on her was enough to send Luigi flying back out of Rosalina's vagina. He was covered in vagina water and he was gasping for air as he slid onto the grass. It was like he was on a slip N slide that smelled like roast beef.

"Luigi! Why were you fucking around inside of Rosalina's vagina? We have to go before we get in trouble!" Mario kept running as Peasley grabbed Luigi's hand and dragged him, which was easy because he was so slippery. Rosalina got up and started running with them, and that made her whole body shake like a bed during sex, which Rosalina would never experience again because she can't even fit on a bed and her boyfriend killed himself.

They stopped at the nearby park, and when they finally stopped running, they were so exhausted, especially Rosalina, who was super fat. "All that excersise made me hungry!" and with that, she took out more food she had stored and started eating it.

"That was a disaster, but at least we got our clue!" Mario said, and he took out his phone and pulled up the picture he took. "Luigi, can you decipher what this says?" Mario asked him.

Luigi asked at him and scratched his head. "I don't know, it would probably take me weeks to decode this." Luigi was always better at machines and stuff that nerds did. Just then, they all saw that Mario was getting a phone call. Mario answered it and started talking. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Mario, it's me, Daisy! We were all looking around in the cafeteria for something that could help us, but then something bad happened!" Mario noticed that she was acting so emotional and scared, and he became anxious about what the bad news could be. "We looked everywhere, but we can not find her now! Peach has been kidnapped!"


	30. Running Out Of Time

Mario drove on his motorcycle as fast as he could, like he was in a race with no one. Peasley sat behind him, and Luigi was there too, but there wasn't enough room for him in the seat so he had to hang onto the back and dangle off. He gave his seat to Peasley like a boyfriend.

They got to the school, and Mario didn't want to waste any time, so he drove his motorcycle through the window and landed in the cafeteria. All the girls were hugging each other and crying because Peach was gone and no one knows where she is.

"Where is she?" Mario yelled at the girls, scared for his girlfriend safety. "We don't know! She was kidnapped while we were looking! Me and Syrup, and Pauline and Mona were looking for clues when we heard her scream from the kitchen, and we saw someone run off with her! He was so fast so we couldn't see who did it" said Daisy, who was crying because Peach was her BFF. Everyone else was crying, even Pauline, who was normally calm.

"So no one was with her?" Mario was furious and so emotional, "You let Peach, my pregnant girl friend, go in to the kitchen alone?!" Mario got all up close to Daisy and grabbed her shirt, and also touched her boobies a little. It wasn't on purpose, but since he was already touching them he thought he might as well give them a quick squeeze. "What were you dumb bitches thinking!"

"Mario stop!" cried Luigi. He went up and put his hand on his shoulder. "They are all crying and no one knew this would happen. They have gone through enough, don't make it worse." Luigi was so smart for saying this, and his speech made Peasley want to have sex, right now, but there was a much more daring task at hand.

Mario let go of Daisy. "Sorry, I am just scared, like all of you are. I need to find her, and fast. Before she gets hurt. I gotta go fast." Mario started to run for the door. "Wait!" Diasy yelled at him. "You need our help! We can find Peach and save her together!"

Mario stopped and looked back. "Non I won't let anyone else get hurt. First, Wario gets killed, then Waluigi, and then everyone at lunch, and now Peach is kidnapped and could die if I don't hurry. I don't want anyone else to get involved. I need to do this alone." Mario stopped talking and ran outside. Then he drove off on his motorcycle and went away.

Luigi looked on as Mario drove off. He was worried about his brother's safety. "What will we do now, since Mario is going to save her from the murderer without us?" Peasley said this to Luigi, "We should just stay here and prepare for the moment when he needs our help."

Meanwhile, Mario was driving so fast down the road on his motorcycle. He was dodging all sorts of people and objects as he drove. He was also collecting so many coins and question blocks, but none of the items he received could help him find the murderer. "Damn! How will I find them?"

Mario had no leads on where the murderer could have taken Peach. No one knew where they went, and Mario needed to hurry. "Wait!" Mario remembered the clue him and Peasley had found earlier that day in Browser's closet. He thought that maybe it would help him figure out where the murderer took Peach.

He took out his phone while driving, but he wasn't texting so it was okay for him to do this. He looked at the picture of the code and tried to figure it out, but he couldn't understand it. "What the fuck is this sudoku bullshit!? How will I ever figure this out in time?"

As he was driving, he looked to the side and saw that he was about to pass by the Mario Carnival. He thought back to the day when he and Peach had that romantic date there, and they kissed on the Ferris wheel. That was such a good night, except for that crazy lady in the tent.

"OH FUCK" Mario screamed as he realized something. That fortune teller lady! He remembered her fortune just then, and how she was right about people trying to take his throne as king of high school, and now she was right about Peach getting kidnapped. He wondered if she could be of use after all. He turned around as fast as he could and entered the carnival.

He drove into the Carnival and parked right in front of the fortune teller lady's tent. He ran inside and looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where are you, old whore?!" He yelled out like a crazy cowboy. He searched everywhere in the tent, but she wasn't there.

Suddenly, someone came into the tent, and Mario turned around to see that it was the old woman. She was carrying a bunch of cheesy snacks and cakes, but dropped them on the ground when she saw Mario. "What are you doing here! I thought I told you to never return to my adobe!"

"I need your help! Your fortune was right! Someone stole my girlfriend, and you're the only one who can help me. Can you decode something for me, or better yet, just tell me where she is with your magic balls?" Mario pleaded to the lady.

"I can't predict her location, for I would need an item she had touched recently." she said to Mario. Then, he pulled down his pants and held out his penis. "We had sex not long ago! Can you scan my penis for her spiritual energy?"

The old lady ran her gross old hands along his penis and felt the foreskin between her fingers. "It has been over 24 hours since she has touched your penis. I can't use this. What did you need me to decode?"

Mario put his pants back on and tucked his penis away in them like a father tucking his child in bed. "I found it in Bowser's closet. See, Wario, my friend, was murdered by Bowser, so we thought he was the only murderer. We arrested him, but then more people died after that by someone else, so we think he was working with someone else outside the jail, because that person kidnapped my girlfriend and made everyone at school hate me by killing all the lunch ladies and a student and making Senior Prom be cancelled."

"I see," said the old lady, understanding, "Let me see the code." Mario took out his phone and showed the code to her. She wiggles her carrot fingers and lifted the letters from the picture, with magic, and put them into her crystal ball. Mario was glad he didn't have to pay to get in here.

"I will now decode this and try to find out who wrote this." She got up and started dancing all around the magic ball, and she was chanting a bunch of nonsense words, like she was barfing out alphabet soup. Mario didn't like watching her because her old boobs were flapping around all over the place like window wipers on the front of a car.

The message in the ball was becoming clear. The letters were being switched around until it made actual words that made sense to them, and it read:

ITS JUST A BIG GAME

"What does it mean?" asked Mario to the old woman. "Do you know who wrote it? Was it Bowser? Who is his partner?" But she couldn't answer because she was staring at the ball in horror.

"The murderer is not Bowser. You have arrested the wrong man. The real murderer is someone else," said the old woman. "I can't figure out who it is, because this guy has evil magic that overpowers mine, so I can't pinpoint his location or identity. We'll have to figure out the riddle so you can confront him yourself."

Mario was so confused, but the magic lady was right before so he didn't want to doubt her, but he wondered how it was possible for Bowser to not be the murderer when they saw it on video, but this wasn't important now because he needed to figure out what the message meant so that he could find Peach and save her.

He wondered what it meant by Big Game. He thought about everything that had happened thus far, and about the events that led to this. Then he remembered the moment that happened not long ago, one of the biggest events of his life and one of his biggest accomplishments. It was the day he thought the murders would be over by arresting Bowser.

"The murderer is waiting for me at the Football Field!" Mario thanked the fortune teller lady and drove off once again, and now that he knew where to go, he went there. He drove all the way back to the school and drove out onto the Field through the tunnel.

At first he didn't see anyone, especially no one that looked like a powerful wizard. He thought that the murderer was just late or that he forgot to come, or worst: he was completely wrong. But then, he spotted someone in the middle of the field.

It wasn't a big powerful magical wizard. It was the Janitor, the creepy guy who cleans the school. Mario walked up to him. "Hey, did any wizards come by here with my girlfriend? I'm meeting them here."

But then, out of no where, the Janitor started to laugh, which Mario had never seen him do before. Then he started talking, which Mario had never seen him do before either. "Finally, you figured out my clue! I didn't think you'd ever figure it out, but here you are!"

"What? You wrote the message?" then Mario gasped. "You're the murderer! And you stole my girlfriend! But why?" Mario was confused as to why he'd ever wanna do this.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You are such a dumbass for not knowing this yet!" The Janitor started to fly above thr ground, and he went into a T pose and started glowing red. He became covered in a big sphere made of fire. Then, the sphere exploded, and a bunch of fire came out and burned all the grass on the Football Field and made the air smell like pee pee.

The Janitor came back down onto the ground, but he was no longer the Janitor. He had transformed into a horrible creature. He was all red and had horse legs and a horse ass, and he had a big long tail and a bunch of horns and spikes, and he was completely red. "Now do you understand? I am Satan, and I have come to take over Mario High School!"


	31. The Real Murderer

"Satan?!" Mario called out to Satan in disbelief and shock. He was just so shocked at this news. Out of everyone else, Mario did not expect Satan to be the murderer disguised as the school Janitor. That was probably the coolest plot twist ever, but Mario didn't think it was cool at that moment because Satan was bad news. "What are you doing here?

"Being in Hell for all eternity is so boooring! It was fun at first, but it has gotten old," Satan explained to Mario, "And I saw how powerful you were as ruler of high school. Everyone worshipped the ground you walked on, and you had so much popularity power(PP). A lot of people in Hell don't worship me anymore. My torture methods don't work, and PP is how us demons get our power, so my powers are going away. I am weaker than I ever was before. So I decided that I would make you be so hated by everyone at high school, which would leave me to take over!" Satan looked like a giant evil-doer that did doer evil.

"That makes sense," Mario said, but still mad because it was all his plan for him to become unpopular. "But what did Bowser have to do with this? Why did you accept him as your partner? And why did you choose me, of all popular people in the world, to totally fuck with?" asked Mario, still needing more explanations like a confused student in the classroom.

"Bowser had nothing to do with this! Idiot!" Satan had to slap himself in the face. "Bowser was never involved with the murders! I just made you think he did it so no one would suspect me, and so I would have more time to carry out my plans. You see, at Peach's house party, Bowser went outside to shit in the bushes and smoke with his little cousins like a teen delinquent after he left the snack table. After he was gone, I shape shifted into Bowser's form so that I would look like him! Then I took Wario into the bathroom to have sex with him and murdered him, making it look like Bowser did it so that he would be blamed for the deaths of Wario and Waluigi."

"Since Bowser was arrested for my crimes, everyone thought that nothing else bad could happen, until I attacked once more and took more lives, and this was all just to cause mayhem, because I am Satan, and also to depress you, Mario. You are the most popular person in the whole wide world, but you were also the most religious. Before I began my plans, your faith in God was greater than anyone else's, and that religious power also weakened my abilities. I decided to kill many people in your lives so that you would hate God and I would become powerful enough to control high school. All the other bad stuff that happened were nice coincidences, like your parents dying and all that stuff. So, if I diminished your faith in God AND took your PP, I could become the most powerful being in the world! And instead of Senior Prom, me and Peach will be crowned King and Queen of the world, because my powers will be great enough for me to take over the world!" He then laughed like a supervillain from an 80s cartoon that my dad leaves on the TV.

"You evil bastard! How dare you use me as a pawn and also try to take over the world! You will pay for killing my friends and having me arrest an innocent! I will not let you go through with this!" Mario was so angry, and he did a cool power stance and clenched his fist and teeth. "But wait, also, you mentioned making Peach your Queen. Why do you want my girlfriend, Peach?"

Satan laughed. "During my plan, I watched you, and I also watched Peach, and she is the woman of Prophecy. She is a distant descendant of an angel goddess from many eons ago. Now that she is pregnant, she is ready to fulfill the prophecy. On Senior Prom night, when we are crowned King and Queen of the world, I will have sex with her, and I will release my semen into her vagina and then the womb, and it will travel into the baby. My semen will transform his DNA and kill your sperm cells that made the baby yours and the baby will be mine! That child will be the Anti christmas! And he/she will gain ultimate powers of both Demon and Goddess powers and destroy the whole world and Universe, imploding the Universe and making it a whole Universe-sized Hell under my control!"

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY GIRL FRIEND!" Mario yelled out in anger. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He jumped up and tried to punch Satan, but Satan used some magic to freeze him. Satan laughed, and then he made Peach appear on his shoulder in a big puff of smoke. "Peach!" Then Peach called out to him, holding her baby stomach and looking so scared by being kidnapped by Satan. "Mario! Please help me! I don';t wanna give birth to the Anti Christmas and have to marry Satan!" "I'll save you Peach, but I don't know how!" Mario said, trying his best to move and reach out to her. "I will do everything I can using all of my natural resources."

Then Peach went away again in another puff of smoke. Satan laughed and looked at Mario. "Try all you want, little boy, but nothing can stop me, expecially on Senior Prom when I acheive Ultimate Power. See you soon!" Satan then flicked his wrist and sent Mario flying into a wall, like he was playing one way tennis against the air. He slammed so hard into the wall that it made a huge crater, and Mario fell to hi knees and coughed up blood.

Satan dissappeared into a cloud of sparkles and was gone before Mario could eve get back up to chase after him. After he left, Mario's friends, Luigi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, Pauline, Mona, and Rosalina, came out into the football field and went to Mario. "Mario! Are you okay?" Luigi gasped and he ran to his brother's side. He was so scared that Mario would die, like he almost did the night he got kicked out of the house. "What happened?" asked Peasley.

Mario was so weak to speak, but he looked up at them and did the best he could. "It's a long story, you probably would not believe it." Pauline came in and acted like the boss of everyone. "No time to talk now! We need to take him to the hospital so he can be healed!" Everyone nodded because she was right. The loaded Mario into Rosalina and they used her like an ambulance. They drove all the way to the hospital until they got there, and the put Mario in it.

They went into Mario's room with him as he laid in the bed, which was Rosalina, because Mario was badly hurt and her boobs made good pillows. He had an IV in his arm so that fluids could go into his body. The fluid was chicken soup, good for the soul. Everyone stood around him because they did not want to leave his side. While waiting for the doctor to come in, they listened to Mario's story about Satan and his plans for Ultimate Power. "Oh my god...this is much worse then we every could imagined,,," said Syrup, crossing her arms.

"We have to stop him! We can't let him do this, or we'll all be doomed!" said Mona. Mario and everyone else knew she wasn't the brightest, but she was right. Then, the Dr. came in. "Okay Mario, take your medicine!" He gave him a big red Mushroom, and he ate it so he could feel all better. Then he was allowed to leave, and everyone left the hospital. "How will we ever stop Satan from taking over high school?" asked Luigi to Mario.

This was a difficult question to ask because no one knew the answer to it. No one had ever defeated Satan before, so it wasn't like they could just look it up on wikipedia. Mario knew he couldn't do this on their own. He knew that he needed help, help from someone who was the best at ruining school reputations. "We're gonna need some extra help," said Mario to everyone, even Rosalina, "And I know just where to go..."


	32. Unarresting Bowser

Mario, Luigi, Parsley, Daisy, Syrup, Pauline, Mona, and Rosalina all made it to Mario Jail. It was a dark and gross scary place full of criminals and bad people, but they had to go in and right their wrong so they can save the world.

"We need Bowser's help to defeat Satan. He is the best at making people look like assholes, so he can help Satan become hated at school so he cannot become popular and take over the world. Also we need to get him out of jail anyways because he turned out to be innocent of murder, surprisingly." said Mario.

They all walked into the jail and went up to the counter. The guy behind it was the police man from chapter 1 and chapter 19. "Hello Mario! What can I do fo you?" he asked to Mario. "We need to get Bowser out of jail! He never actually murdered anyone. Can we have his key?"

"I don't have it, I'm afraid I can't help you. You'll have to talk to the Police King. His office is over there." He pointed to the office and Mario and everyone else went to it and opened the door. The Police King was sitting at his desk. "Hello, I am the Police King! Do you need to report a crime?"

"No, we need your help!" said Luigi, "You see, the guy that my brother Mario arrested, which is Bowser, is actually innocent. He was framed by Satan, who is here now, and he's going to take over the world by having sex with his girlfriend! We need his help if we are gonna stop him! Can we please have his key to his cell?"

"Oh my! That sounds terrible! But I can't let Bowser out because, even if he didn't murder anyone, he is going to stay in jail because he has also done many other bad things like steal and vandalism. I'm sorry." The Police King sent them out and they left the office, but they were so disappointed.

"What will we do now?" said Rosalina, "Now the world is doomed, and all the food will be destroyed!" Pauline consoled Rosalina. "Let's stay determined. We can always find someone else."

Mario crossed his arms and said "No, Bowser is the only one fit for the job, and also we can't leave him in there when he was innocent all along. I could never live with myself. There has to be another way..."

Then, suddenly, Mario got an idea. He went up to the desk again. "Can we at least go visit Bowser?" The policeman said "Sure" and let them go to where the prisoners were held. They go down a long dark hallway, and lots of bad guys were yelling at them and banging on their cell walls. Luigi held onto Peasley for safety, as did Syrup to Daisy. Dating was like having a free body guard that you could have sex with.

Then they got to the big room at the end of the hallway. It was Bowser's room, because he was the most evil. They go up to the bars and see Bowser masturbating his giant penis into the corner. "Hey Bowser," said Daisy, getting his attention.

Bowser turned around and looked at them, and he became angry. "What are you doing here? I hate you all for arresting me for no reason and trapping me here!" Bowser started breathing smoke from his nostrils and mouth like he was ready to spit fire.

Mario said this to Bowser. "Wait, don't be mad! We know now that you did nothing wrong! You were framed by someone, and we need your help to stop him from destroying everything. He wants to take over the world, and you're the only one who can help us,"

"I'll never help you! I don't care if the world ends, that's not enough to convince me to ever work with my greatest enemy!" Bowser was so stubborn and Mario was close to just leaving him here, but he was getting desperate.

"Please Bowser! If you help us you can be free! We're willing to break you out tonight, but you have to agree to help us! If you don't, then Satan will have sex with Peach so she can give birth to the Anti Christmas!" Mario pleaded, which Mario almost never did. The last time he were on his hands and knees was when he prayed for wealth.

Now Bowser was interested. "Wait, Satan wants to have sex with Peach?! MY future wife and forever sex-partner?" Bowser breathed fire into the ceiling out of anger. "Okay, now I'll help. Just get me out of here so we can save Peach."

"Okay, here is the plan:" Mario told everyone the plan as they huddled up, and he gave a long and well detailed plan that was pretty much flawless. Even Bowser was impressed, and he was happy to finally be getting out of jail because he was tired of that asshole Gary taking all the mashed potatoes at lunch.

Later on that day, it was night time, which was the time to bust Bowser out of jail. Mario and everyone else got to the jail, and they were all wearing black clothing like bank robbers. All the lights were off, except for the lamp on the front desk because the police officer was there for the night shift. Luckily, they had a plan for this. Mario looked behind him to his group. "Okay Pauline, you're up. Make us proud." She nodded and she went off while Mario and everyone else ran around to the back. Daisy pulled out a map she had drawn of the building while she was inside. "Okay, this is where we are now, and Bowser is all the way over there." she said as she pointed to a bunch of places.

As they went to the back, Pauline was watching the police man from the window. He was reading a sexy girl magazine with lots of sexy girls on it. He looked so sad. "I wish I weren't so lonely." He sighed, but as he kept reading, his penis started to get bigger. So big, that he just wanted to start touching it on his own. He pulled it out of his pants and underwears and almost started to masturbate himself, until Pauline burst in through the door. "Stop! Don't touch that!" she yelled at him. The policeman looked at her. She was so sexy, like the girls in his magazine, but she was in 3D and in real life so he could have sex with her. "Hello, have you come to help me?"

"Yes, I am here to keep you company during your Night Shift. We can share sex, just ignore any explosions you may hear, okay?" He said yes, and she got on top of his lap and she could just sit on his penis because she didn't wear underwears. Technically, she could do this without being unfaithful to Donkey Kong because this was important to the plan and she needed to do this, also sex is something wonderful that should be shared with everyone. "Your penis is in my vagina!" she cried out as his penis was in her vagina.

Sex was beginning, and the policeman was so excited. He touched her hips and put his big face in her boobies, which were open because she wore a revealing red dress under her black clothes. His penis was bleeding in her vagina because he had a lot of paper cuts on his oenis from the magazines. Pauline had to keep doing this to keep him distracted so Mario and everyone else can bust out Bowser. "Don't give up! I can go all night long!"

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, Mona, and Rosalina all made it to the part of the building where Bowser's cell was. They were surprised that Rosalina was able to walk that far. When they visited him during the day, they told him to start scratching holes into the wall with his big meaty claws, and sure enough, he did just that. "Okay Bowser, we are here now!" Mario called out to Bowser. He heard him, and Bowser punched through the wall and made a bigger hole, because all the little holes made the wall weaker and easier to break. It was only big enough to see his face.

"Alright, now it's time for phase 2 of our big plan to get Bowser out of jail and into the outside world!" Peasley said, and he looked at Mona. "Mona! Do your thing, girlfriend!" Mona was carrying a big tote bag, and it was now time for her to use it. She opened it, and it was full of a bunch of food. It had lots of stuff, like baked beans, jalepeno peppers, curry, Mexican food, broccoli, and some other stuff. She kicked the bag to Rosalina, and she laughed with joy. "This is the best plan ever!" She wiggled her fingers and licked her lips, like those old Tom and Jerry cartoons, and she stuck jher head in the bag and started eating. She ate everything in the bag, including the bag, and everyone was disgusted.

"Is that all you brought?" said Rosalina to Mona, and she still looked hungry. "Never mind that! Guys, help me lift her!" Mario, Luigi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, and Mona all lifted her, which they could barely do even as a team because Rosalina was so big and fat. "Hahaha! I could lift her with only one arm by myself! Weaklings!" Bowser teased. They rolled their eyes. He shouldn't be talking to the people who are saving him like that.

They lifted her up above their heads and started jumping to shake her body. All of the fat on her body started to jump up and down even though Rosalina wasn't moving. They were shaking her to help build gases inside her, because it was important to the plan. Then, when she was ready, they put her down with her butt facing the hole in the wall. They pulled down her pants, and Mario and Luigi were the ones who pulled each of her butt cheeks apart so that her asshole was open, because they both were wearing gloves and didn't have to directly touch her, skin-on-skin.

"Are you ready Bowser?" Mario asked Bowser. He nodded yes. "Is everyone else ready?" Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, and Mona were standing on Rosalina;s stomach, and they all gave thumbs up. "Okay..." Mario was getting ready for the big finishing moment. "GO!" Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, and Mona all jumped into the air super high(but not as high as Mario and Luigi could) and ground-pounded on her stomach, which made her fart so hard and super fast. So much ass gas came out of her butthole, and right as the stream of fart was coming towards Bowser, he started to breath fire at the farts, and the fire came into contact with Rosalina's fart.

When the fire touched the fart, a scientific chemical reaction took place. All of the fire molecules and fart molecules went to war with each other. When the fire molecules fought with the fart molecules, the fire molecules would consume the fart molecules, and each one would explode. This set off a chain reaction that casued the whole fart to explode when mixed with Bowser's fire. That explosion made the whole wall blew up, and it was so big that Bowser could fit through it and escape.

At first he was happy to be free, but then, Rosalina ran out of farts, so she started pooping everywhere. She pooped so hard that the poop shot right out of her and flew at Bowser, and it was so much that he became totally covered in Rosalina's poop. "I would like to go back to jail now," he said, and everyone laughed. Back with Pauline and the policeman, they were still doing sex, and the policemen looked up from her boobs. "What was that? What is happening out there?"

"Don't worry, it was probably nothing. We should keep having sex," said Pauline as she tried to keep him down, but he said, "No, I should go out and see what's going on. It is my job." He moved Pauline off her lap and stood up. He was about to start getting dressed again, until Pauline grabbed hold of his penis and stretched it out towards the arm of the chair they were sitting in. She tied it to the arm of the chair in a big bow knot like a sexual Christmas gift and smiled at her cleverness. "Hey! Untie my genital right this instant!" said the policemen, "This is illegal!"

"Whatever, I'm done here." She turned around and left, turning off the light switch before leaving. He was left in the dark with his penis tied up to his chair. Pauline was so cool and didn't care. She met back up with everyone at the back with Bowser. She went near him, but then backed off after smelling him. "Eww! Bowser smells like Rosalina's poop!" But that was okay because now that Bowser is out of jail, he can wash off the poop smell. They don't have showers in prison.


	33. Taking Action

They all went to Bowser's house after they left the jail, because it was still night time and school wasn't until tomorrow. They went to the door and knocked at it, and Bowser's mom and dad answered. "Oh my god!" screamed Bowser's mom, "My baby! He has returned!" She got super emotional and started squeezing him super hard, like she was a snake choking a mouse except she was too fat to be a snake and Bowser was too big to be a mouse. "Did you save my baby Bowser from jail? Thank you so much, Mario and everyone else!"

"I was wrong about you. Even though you arrested him, you saved him and brought him back home. You are welcome in our house anytime," said Bowser's dad, "Also, Bowser, why do you smell like Rosalina's poop? Go take a shower!" Bowser's dad pinched his nose and pointed towards the bathroom, and Bowser slumped over to it to bathe himself. Mario and everyone else laughed at his embarrassment. Bowser took a shower and didn't smell like Rosalina's poop anymore and they all sat down in the living room.

Bowser's mom made them all snacks and Bowser's dad went to his room. Rosalina ate all of the snacks and Bowser got pissed off. "What the fuck? You fat bitch, you ate all of my mom's snacks! Do you know when the last time I had those were!" Mario calmed him down. "Bowser, this is not the time. We need to get rested for school tomorrow. Remember why we saved you from jail? Me and everyone else needs to get home to our own houses to get some sleep, and you need to get plenty of rest too because we need you tomorrow."

"You aren't my fucking mom!" yelled Bowser, "Fine, I'll get to bed, just go home. Just know that I'm doing this so I can have sex with Peach, not you." Bowser went upstairs, to his room, and everyone else went home to go to bed. Mario and Luigi got home to their new home, Wario and Waluigi's new house, which belonged now to only Wario and Waluigi's mom, which is their new mom now. Mario and Luigi got inside, and Wario and Waluigi's mom greeted them. "Hello, boys! I made dinner meals for all of us! Did you have fun today?"

"Yes Wario and Waluigi's mom," said Mario. They did not want to tell her about everything going on because they don't want her to get worried. But she knew something was wrong. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know?" she said, but they didn't say anything. They just ate their dinner and then went upstairs to their bed rooms.

Mario had Wario's old room, and Luigi had Waluigi's old room. When Mario went into his room(Wario's old room), he thought about Wario. His death began Satan's plan, and he felt bad that Mario was part of the reason why he was murdered by Satan. It was cool to have his room and all of his old stuff, but he'd rather have Wario and Waluigi alive and well. He knew it was now his duty to stop Satan and truly avenge Wario and Waluigi.

Mario and Luigi slept well that night, and then they woke up the next morning and got to school on the motorcycle. They met with Daisy, Syrup, Peasley, Mona, Pauline, Rosalina, and Bowser. Everyone at school was looking at Bowser with fear in their hearts and souls. Mario sighed, the school already hated them for making Senior Prom get cancelled and for not finding the murderer, but now they were being seen with Bowser, the school bully. It was the worst feeling ever, not being popular.

Then, all the kids ignored them, because there was a new student. He was so handsome and shiny, and he was handing out money and candy. "We love you, new kid!" yelled the students. "Please, I am the new most popular student. Give me all of your love." Mario glared at him and growled, like a street dog looking at a fancy dog across the street. "That has to be Satan in disguise. He is already gaining PP from all of the students. We need to stop him."

"Okay, don't worry, I am the master at making people look like dorks and spreading bad rumors. Just start telling people bad things about the new kid." Bowser told to Mario. Mario nodded, and he went up to a bunch of students. Two of them were Toad and Toadette. "Ew, what do you want Mario?" said one of the students.

"I came here to tell you about that new kid. You shouldn't trust him. He's not a very nice guy and he puts horse radish on his dick." But the students did not listen. "Why should we trust you?!" said Toad, "You made Senior Prom get cancelled and failed to stop the murders in the cafeteria!" They all started throwing crumpled balls of paper and shoes at him until he ran away back to the group. "I have failed all of you."

"Not like that, you dumbass! Let me do it, for fuck sakes" Bowser stomped over to a different group. Goombella and Goombario were in it, with Vivian and Koops. They were talking until Bowser came over. "Hey wimps, did you hear about the new kid?" "Yeah," said Vivian, "He's the cool new kid. Everyone loves him because he is popular and cool. What do you want, you big bully?"

"You call me a bully, but did you hear about what that new kid said about all of you?" Bowser told them, and they were interested. "He said something about us? What was it?" said Koops. Bowser grinned and started to talk again. "He said that Goombella and Goombario are the ugliest, worst couple in all of high school, and he said that you, Koops, are a fat virgin with smelly toes. And Vivian, he said that you penis was too small"

"Wow! How dare he! What an asshole, that new kid!" said everyone. They now hated the new kid. Mario and everyone else, Luigi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, Pauline, Mona, and Rosalina all cheered for Bowser. When Rosalina jumped up and down in excitement, she accidentally sat on Luigi and squished him, but he was okay afterwards so don't worry, but he smelled like her ass crack for the rest of the day.

"That is how you do it!" said Bowser, and he gave an eveil maniacal laugh like a bully just watched someone get hit by a car. "Now, I want the rest of you to do the same! For the rest of the school day here, I want you to tell everyone bad lies and rumors about the new kid! Now go!" He pointed at the door as the bell rang, and everyone ran inside.

Thanks to Bowser's clevernes in bullying and his leadership, Mario and friends were prepared to weaken Satan by making everyone hate him so he could not gain PP and take over the world. When we return, we will find out how this goes. But now, a message from Dr. Mario!

"Hello, everyone!" said Dr. Mario in the future. He was sitting in a doctor's office at a desk and had on doctor clothes. "I am here to teach everyone about sex, including the penis and vagina and balls and the Butthole, and everything else. This is something that everyone must know, so please stay tuned for this segment!"

Mario pulled down a giant screen from the ceiling. "This is a picture of the vagina! I do not have one, so here is a visual representation. You put your penis inside it for sexual pleasure, and there is a 50% chance a baby will be the end result, but there is always a 100% chance of pleasure. That is why it feels so good."

Dr. Mario then took out his very own penis, which he had so he did not have to get a picture of one. "This is my penis. I have had sex many times, so I will show you how it is done because I am a master of it at this point. Pretend my fist if a vagina." Mario made his fingers fit his penis like Peach's vagina would do and started having sex with his hand. "Watch as my penis becomes longer." His penis did just that, which is saying a lot because he already had a decently sized penis.

"Now, here comes my life giving semen!" Mario's penis started shotting a bunch of semen all over his hand and the floor. "It comes from your balls and goes up your penis during sex. When this goes into a woman's vagina, which should belong to your girlfriend/wife and no one else, it will go into the womb and start forming into a baby which she will then give birth to. If it looks like a turtle and not you, you need to kill it immediately." said Dr. Mario. He scooped up his semen into a test tube and put it under a microscope.

"This is what my semen looks like up close. It is very healthy, but if your balls and penis have an STD, it will look like this." He switched the semen samples, and the semen germs went from looking healthy and happy to looking depressed and angry at God. "STD's can be passed through sex. If you have sex with someone, you could get it unless you wear a condom or use birth control. But if you do get one anyways, it can be deadly to yourself and others. It could even wake a curse that had previously laid dormant for eons, so be careful!"

"Sex can be enjoyable for everyone, even if you do it through the butt as gays do like what Luigi and Peasley do. But be sure to vacuum out the poop or it will smell. Be safe and sex responsible!" This has been a message from Dr. Mario. "Next chapter will continue Mario High School. I will see you next time on The Dr. Mario Show!"


	34. Chapter 34

Satan, who looked like a normal kid in high school, was walking down the hallway. Lots of girls were kissing the spots on the floor where he walked, and boys were throwing candy and dreidels at him. "Wow, I am so popular! Everything is going according to plan!" he said, and he was so excited to rule over everyone and everything in existence.

Suddenly, he felt weird. Not the kind of weird where you really have to poop, or where your stomach gets butter flies because you're nervous. He felt weird like he was getting tired from energy being taken away from him. "What? What is happening to me?" He suddenly felt less popular. He could feel his Popularity Meter go down, and it was now less full than before. "What could be making me lose PP?"

Meanwhile, Mario and the gang were spreading more and more rumors about Satan to make him look bad to the students and teachers. Mario was going into the bathrooms with Luigi, and they'd talk to each other while the other students were pooping. "Hey, have you heard about that new kid, Mario?" said Luigi to Mario in the bathroom, where they were. "Yeah I did! He's super cool, isn't he?" said Mario, which he didn't believe but it was part of his skit with Luigi. "No, said Luigi, "He isn't cool at all! I saw him bullying a short kid for his lunch money, and then he just took his money and threw it back at his face! Then he kicked him in his penis so he couldn't enjoy Sex!" All of the other students in the stalls got so angry at this news that they started pooping really fast, and they shot up into the air due to the velocity of the poop that was coming out and you could see their heads pop out over the stall doors.

Daisy and Syrup were in their class, but Daisy was crying at her desk. Everyone looked so concerned, including the teacher, Mr. Toadstool, and Syrup. Syrup was cuddling her and comforting her, even though Daisy was fake crying. "What is wrong, honey?" Syrup said, pretending to be concerned. "That new kid! He made fun of my accent and called me mean names in front of my girlfriend!" She started crying even harder for dramatic effect, and the class became angry. "AARRGHH! DAMN THAT NEW KID! HE SHALL RECEIVE AN F!" said Mr. Toadstool. All of the other students were now mad at the new kid, which was Satan.

Everyone else was doing things that were similar. They all spread some bad rumors about the new kid and made him look so bad to everyone in school, and soon, the rumors spread all across the school. "Hey, did you hear about that asshole new kid?" said a student, who was being watched by Mario and everyone else. It was the end of the day now, and they got to watch their plan unfold in front of their very eyes. "Yeah," said the other student, "I heard that he farts on orphans and puts kittens in the trees to fuck with our volunteer fire department. What a prick"

"You guys did amazingly well," said Bowser, who was smiling, "I never thought I would actually be proud of all of you! Haha! Now Satan has got to be powerless by this point!" And he was right. Satan, still disguised as the new kid, was now standing in the middle of the yard, but he looked super skinny and ugly, like Johnny Test after a failed experiment, because he had all of his energy sucked out of him. All of the other students and teachers were throwing rocks and chunks of dirt at him because they all hated him. "Fuck you, new kid! Your an asshole!" they all screamed at him. Mario and everyone else got out some popcorn and enjoyed the show, and they laughed so hard the whole time. Eventually, after a while, they got tired of throwing things at him, and they all went home.

Now all that was left was Mario and his group, and Satan, who was super beat up. They all walked over to him and surrounded him in a big circle. Mario put his hands on his hips and looked so smug now that Satan was powerless. "Well well well, Satan. Looks like your evil plan has been stopped by us! Now that your plan is ruined and you've lost all of your PP, tell us where Peach is!" Satan looked up at him with absolute concentrated anger in his eyes. "Mario...so YOU were the one responsible for this! I hate you so much! You will not defeat me!"

"We already defeated you! Your PP is all gone, and you're so beat up you can't even move! Just tell us where you put Peach, or I'll have Rosalina sit on you!" Bowser taunted Satan with awful threats. "Oh god no! Don't make Rosalina sit on me!" Satan pleaded to Bowser, "She is in the Penal Zone, a secret dimension used for keeping prisoners, but I can't summon her to this realm even if I wanted to because I am too badly damaged. I will need lots of time healing if I want to bring her back."

Mario rolled his eyes and huffed, and he really ddin't want to keep Satan around for longer than he has to, but he wanted Peach back so badly. "Fine, we won't kill you yet. You can bunk with one of us until you are healed, but if you don't bring back Peach after you are able, we will have Rosalina crush you into a paste! Mona, you should make yourself useful and take Satan to your place." Mario told Mona, but she shook her head. "I don't want Satan at my place! He will stink up the place!" she complained. "Too bad! We need someone to take are of him and nurse him back to health so we can bring Peach back, and I'm the leader so I say that you do it!"

"Yeah, take Satan home! Don't be a bitch and cooperate! We just want Peach back!" said Bowser. "Yeah! Just do this Mona!" said everyone else. Mona looked so defeated, but she gave in. Everyone else went home, and Mona had to take Satan to the local Pet Smart and buy a dog cage big enough to fit him inside. Then she took him home. Her house was just a regular house, and her parents drove airplanes so there was a bunch of plane stuff all over her house and also they weren't home much so she could keep him in her room and they'd never know.

She took Satan to her room and dropped his cage on the floor. "Hey! Be careful with me! You're supposed to be nice to me so I can heal!" said Satan, but Mona didn't care because she was mad. "God, Mario is such an asshole sometimes! Peach would always ask me if I wanted to hang out with them, but I never wanted to because Mario was always around! I hate him!" She went downstairs to the kitchen and got Satan some soup. She put the bowl of soup in his cage so he could eat it and heal. "Eat up. Hurry and heal so we can get Peach back. This better not be for nothing."

Satan started eating. "This tastes good. But also, did you say that you hated Mario? I thought you were all friends, what happened with that?" asked Satan to Mona, but she didn't wanna talk about it. "I don't wanna talk about it," she said. She went over to her closet and too all of her clothes off until Satan could see her boobs and vagina. She was changing into her pajamas. Satan watched as she did this. "Oh come on, talking about your problems is healthy, and it can help deal with them, you know?" Mona got dressed and sighed, looking at Satan. "Alright, fine." She sat next to Satan's cage with her legs and arms crossed.

"Many years ago, before Mario and Peach started dating, me and Mario were boyfriend and girlfriend, and we were the number #1 couple in high school. I was his special girl, and not Peach. But then, Peach was the new girl at school, and me and her became good friends very quickly. Then me and him started hanging out with Peach together, just the three of us, and Mario and Peach started getting closer. Then, out of nowhere, just a few months after Peach moved here, Mario dumps me! And the next day, Mario and Peach are dating! He dumped me for my friend for no reason!"

Satan was so shocked at this news. "You and Mario used to date! Wow, and he did that? No wonder you hate him. And hey, if Mario dumped you for Peach, why are you helping them get her back? Surely you hate Peach too, for stealing your bouyfriend?" Satan asked. Mona said this to Satan, "No, I don't hate Peach. It's not her fault Mario dumped me. They were just friends until Mario decided to dump me for no reason like an asshole. Peach is still my friend and she would never do anything to hurt me." Mona said this confidently, but then, Satan got an idea.

The hearty, healthy soup he had eaten had helped him heal somewhat. He now had a little bit of his strength back, so he used his mind powers to turn off all the lights in the room. Then he started projecting a movie screen onto the wall using one of his eye balls. "What is this?" Mona asked as he did this. "I am showing you what happened with Mario and Peach during the time you dated Mario. Thanks to the meal you have prepared for me, a little bit of my powers have returned to me, and I am able to use my magic to show you events of the past!"

Mona watched the screen, and he couldn't believe what she saw. Peach and Mario were at the park together, without her. They were holding hands as they walked through the park. She also watched as Mario pushed her on some swings and played frisbee with her. After they were done with their day at the park, it was sunset, and Mario and Peach watched it together. "I love you, Mario," said Peach, and Mario said "I love you too," and they kissed. Mona was crying and getting so sad and frustrated inside of her body. "Mario and Peach cheated on me! I can't believe this!"

"Don't you see? Peach was never your friend, and Mario wasn't faithful to you and your relationship. They've both done you so dirty. Look, I also hate Mario. Why don't you stop helping him and join me instead? With your help, I can finish my plan instead of getting sat on by Rosalina. What do you say to that?" Satan told to Mona, but she looked unsure. "I can't do that. Yeah, I hate Mario and Peach, but everyone else doesn't deserve to die. Plus, you're evil, and I'm not." Mona went to sit on her bed.

"I can't do it without you, Mona. Besides, if you help me, you can get revenge on Mario and Peach for cheating on you. Also, I can make you a powerful being capable of conjuring up whatever comes to your mind. You'll be the 3rd most powerful being in my new world. Won't you please help me?" Mona laid there in bed thinking about this. She was so angry at Mario and Peach for what they did to her all those years ago. She couldn't believe her boyfriend and best friend would do that to her. So why should she help them anyways? Also, if she helped Satan, she could get back at them for the pain they caused her.

She got back up out of bed and went to sit next to Satan. "Okay, I'll help you. Just tell me what you need me to do so I can get back at my friends for being assholes."


	35. Elections

AN: hey guys! just wanted to say that this fanfiction now has almost 1,400 hits on AO3 and 3,000 hits on ! thanks ! there are only a few chapters left, but i hope you enjoy the rest of the ride !

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peasley, Luigi, Daisy, Syrup, Pauline, and Rosalina all went to school the next morning. "Hey, where is Mona?" Asked Peasley. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I hope she isn't mad at us for making her watch Satan," said Daisy. "I hope that Satan didn't escape and eat her," said Luigi, who was always such a worry wart.

"Relax guys," said Mario, "She's probably fine. She's probably just at home busy taking care of Satan. Let's just go to class." They all went to class, just like Mario said, except for Mario and Bowser. They stood there and stared at each other, until Mario said this: "Thanks for the help, Bowser. You've been a good help. I knew you could do the right thing if you tried. You know, teaming up and doing all this with you has been fun. When you aren't being a dick face, you're actually a pretty cool person. Even though our problems with Satan are over and we'll be getting Peach back pretty soon, would you wanna be friends so we can keep hanging out?"

Bowser's eyes went kinda wide, and they started sparkling like a fine seltzer, and he looked like that for a while. Mario thought he would say yes, until Bowser shook his head and turned into an angry turtle like how he usually looked. "Are you kidding me?! You want to be friends with me? No way! I only helped out so we could get Peach out and so I could have sex with her, don't you remember? We will be enemies forever, and Peach will be mine!" Bowser stormed off with his fists clenched like how you clench up your butthole when you really have to poop and you're not close to any bathrooms so you have to hold it in tight so you don't accidentally poop your pants.

Mario watched him stomp away sadly, because Mario really did want to be friends, and he wanted to save him from his bully lifestyle. He knew there had to be a reason for him to be the way he is, but if Bowser didn't want to be friends, he couldn't make him, so he just went to his first period classroom. Back with Bowser, who was in a different class than Mario, which was Art, he sat at his table sadly, with his head rested on his palm. Then the Art teacher, Mr. Huey, who was a paint bucket as well as a teacher, said to his class, "Okay students, it is time for our last project of the year! Each of you will paint a mural of your feelings! Go ahead and start working on it now!"

Bowser got to work on his piece. It was a painting of him as a kid on the playground, but he was sad. He was crying in the sandbox like a baby, and looking at it made Bowser in real life wanna cry to. He then began to flashback to that day in his childhood. He was a small little kid, and he looked like a big nerd in miniature form. He had a plaid shirt and some suspenders and big thick glasses with tape on the nose part. He was using a stick to write algebraic equations in the sand. He was having so much fun, but then some of the bully kids came over to start some shit with him.

"Hey, nerdy turd!" said the main leader bully of the 3. "Are you having fun being a baby? You're such a stupid baby, you aren't cool like us 2nd graders!" He started to laugh, and his two other bully friends started to laugh with him. Bowser got really sad then. No one had ever called him that name before. "Shut up! You're just a bunch of bullies! And you're just jealous because I'm smart! And obviously you aren't that smart because you have to resort to picking on toddlers!" The bullies got super pissed when they said that. "That's it, you're gonna get it, dork ass!"

The other two bullies held onto Bowser's arms to keep him still, and the big bully kicked sand into Bowser's face and ruining his equations. The sand got all up in his eyes and mouth and ears and nose, and it made everything dry and uncomfortable. It was going down his throat and filling his stomach full of sand. When the bully stopped, he had to throw up a lot of sand, which hurt and cut his throat a little so some blood came out too. "Now turn him around," said the bully to his lackeys, and they turned Bowser around so his butt was facing the bully. The bully picked up the stick Bowser was using, and he held it high above his head.

"This is what you get for being a nerd ass and not cool enough!" The bully began spanking Bowser's butt with the stick, which made Bowser cry so loud. It hurt his butt so hard that it made his buttcheeks red instead of yellow. He was crying so hard, and tears were coming out like people escaping a burning building. "Mama! Mama!" He cried out for his mom, but she couldn't hear. That made him scream louder and harder. He was so scared and he was hurting so bad, and it seemed like forever until they finally stopped bullying him.

"Alright, I think the baby's had enough. Let's leave before he pees his diaper and has his mom change him." They left Bower there, laughing as they walked away. He was just lying there in the sandbox, covered in sand and pains in his butt. He cried for several hours, because he just couldn't stop hurting, both inside and outside, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't even stop when he got home that day. And it only got worse when he went to school, because even more people picked on him for being a nerd and a crybaby.

The bullying kept on for many years up until the beginning of 5th grade, the year before he started middle school. He was still such a big nerd, and he got picked on by so many bullies. By then, he was tired of it. The summer between 4th and 5th grade, he threw away all of his nerdy shit, and he promised himself to never study or be smart again. He threw away all of his nerdy clothes and stomped on his glasses, and he wore contacts and leather jackets with spikes, and he slicked his hair back with hair gel. Now, he looked so cool.

His parents saw his transformation, and they were horrified. What had happened to their sweet little boy? He had grown tired of being bullied, and now that he was dressed all cool and intimidating, no one would wanna mess with him, and they could take him more seriously when he got his revenge. He went back to the playground he was tortured on many years ago, and he saw the same 3 bullies, who were now middle schoolers, standing around the sandbox smoking cigarattes. Bowser stomped over to them and he went "HEY ASSHOLES!" really loud and menacingly like an abusive father after he found out you drank all the milk.

They all turned around to see him, and they looked so scared. Bowser was now as big ass all of them combined, even though he was a few years younger, because he was a monster turtle. "Bowser! Oh my god, I-I-I'm sorry we bullied you all those years ago! Please don't hurt us!" They all got on their hands and knees and begged him for forgiveness, but he had no room for forgiveness in his body, because it was full of the lunch his mom made for him. "No, you have to pay for what you did to me. You won't get away with it this time."

He took the bully leader and picked him up, and he turned him upside down. He slammed his head down into the sand, and his head was completely buried in the sand. Then he broke all of his arms and legs, so when he tried to wiggle his body to get free, his arms and legs dangles around and it was funny to watch. He took the other two and pulled up each of their underwears, and he tied them together. Then he put lots of sand in their underwears, and he took two sticks and used it to shove sand up their assholes. When all the sand was stuffed up their asses, he gave them super wedgies, and he threw them on top of a telephone pole so that they hung by the knot in their underwears.

When he started school, he got revenge from all of his bullies in similar ways that were so violent and horrifying. Now, none of the bullies wanted to mess with him. Bowser thought that, now, he could be happy at school instead of being depressed and scared of being beat up. He thought that now that he had changed, that 1) he would never be bullied again and 2) he could finally make friends because he wasn't a nerd anymore, but now no one would even come close to him. Even the teachers were too scared of him. Bowser was now more alone than ever.

He was so upset. He thought that changing his style and being cool would make things better, but it didn't. Now everyone was afraid of him. He was so upset, and he wanted to cry, but he was done crying. Now he was pissed off, at the world and at everyone. If no one wanted to be his friend, he wouldn't even try. He moved to a new school the next year for 6th grade, and that school was Mario Middle School. After being bullied for so long and having no friends, he was ready to take revenge on all of mankind.

Even if they didn't do anything to him personally, he would still bully him, because he was lonely and had lots of psychological issues. He had lots of power in the school because of his bullying abilities and sex appeal, and he had a posse of other bullies to help him bully, but they weren't his friends. He had always, deep down, wanted real friends. Mario went to middle school with him, too, and he was just as popular as he was in High School. Bowser was jealous of how many friends he had, and how everyone in school loved him, instead of hating him or being scared of him like Bowser was with everyone else.

He wanted Mario to be his friend so bad, but since he had never really had a friend in his life, he didn't know how to do it, so he just bullied him instead. He would make fun of Mario because he was super popular, and that made him also feel better about himself. He bullied him all that time, and a year later, Peach moved to the school. It was love at first sight for Bowser. He thought that this would be his chance, his chance at having someone to be with him. He went up to her one day with lots of flowers and gifts, and he asked her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She got angry and threw all the gifts on the ground so she could stomp on it. "No! You are a bully, and I'm in love with Mario!" That was when Mario broke up with Mona so they could date. Bowser was so heartbroken. He had wanted to be friends with Mario, and he wanted to date Peach because he was so in love, but he couldn't have either of them because they hated how he was such a bully. So Bowser lashed out even more at the other students, and he even started committing crimes, because being evil was all he had ever known. He didn't know how to change at that point.

Bowser finished his painting mural, and he sat there looking at it and silently crying, but it was okay because he sat in the back at an empty table so no one could see him. He secretly hated what he had become, which is an evil bully and a criminal, but he didn't know how to change. And now, he was rubbing off on his little cousins, the koopalings, who also got out of jail with him that day. I did NOT forget to write them in and it is NOT a continuity error. Now that Mario was being nice to him, after all those years of being hated, he didn't know how to handle it.

After all that time of being mean and hateful towards everyone in the world, he didn't see a point in changing. It was too late for him now. He was doomed to be a public menace forever. He couldn't change even if he tried, and he would die alone. Bowser stopped crying a little bit though because Mr. Huey gave him an A+ for his amazing painting. "Wow, Bowser! You could be an artist someday!" Bowser secretly appreciated that, but he pretended to be grumpy and mean because he doesn't receive many compliments and doesn't know how to react to them.

Back with Mario, in his first period, which was Chemistry, he was sitting there with Luigi, who was also in the class. Professor E. Gadd wasn't their teacher anymore because he was dead after having illegal sex with Luigi. Since they had no teacher, they could just play video games instead of school work, and everyone was playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe together in one big orgy of online gaming. Then, the speakers in the whole school came on, and the principal started talking through them with the power of technology.

"Hello, high school students! It has come to my attention that the new kid from yesterday, who was Satan in disguise, was actually the murderer. Since he is no longer a threat thanks to Mario and everyone else, Senior Prom can continue as planned! Good job, Mario and friends! Now you have fixed your reputation at Mario High School, and all of your Popularity Meters have been refilled to max capacity!" Then the speakers turned off, and everyone in the class started applauding for Mario and Luigi, who were the only ones in the room.

"We're sorry we doubted you, Mario! And sorry we were so mean! We'll never do it again because we trust you now! We were just upset about Senior Prom and the murders made us all so worked up! Please forgive us!" said Toad and Toadette, who were begging for forgiveness. "It's okay, everyone makes mistakes. Just as long as everyone likes us again, I am happy." Then Mario and Luigi left the classroom and went to the gym to continue setting up for Senior Prom with everyone else. Even though Peach wasn't around right now, it was still something that needed to be done in a timely manner.

They were allowed to do this until the end of the school day, and everyone left the building when the bell rang. Mario was hoping to see Bowser outside too, but he was no where to be seen. He was sad, but then, a lot of commotion was happening. All of the students crowded at the edge pf the road to see a giant parade happening. Mario, Luigi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, and Pauline went over to see what was going on. "Hey, do you know what this is?" Mario asked a nearby student.

"Have not you heard? This new guy is running for mayor, and he's throwing a huge parade! And he's giving out candy! Everyone is voting for him! He's #1 in the polls, like how you are #1 in high school!" The student and the rest of the crowd started cheering when his float finally reached them. Mario and everyone else could see him. He was a super handsome man with blonde hair and a face that looks like it was sculpted for a museum. He was standing with a sexy lady, and they both had on black suits/dresses and looked like such a nice political couple.

"Vote me for mayor!" he yelled out, and he threw candy at them all. They were eating up all of his beauty and his candy at the same time. "Wow, he looks like he'd be a cool mayor!" said Peasley. Rosalina was only interested in the candy he was throwing at them. She held her mouth open really wide and even pulled her shirt down so she could either catch the candy in her mouth or her boobs. But Mario was suspicious. "Doesn't voting end today? Why would this guy pop up all of a sudden and start running so late?" But his friends couldn't hear him because they were too caught up in the excitement.

Mario decided to wander off from the crown and just check on Mona and Satan, because he did not have a good feeling about this at all. He couldn't get on his motorcycle because of the parade, so he had to walk. It took him a whole hour to get there because of this, but he got there eventually, and he walked right into Mona's house. First he went to her kitchen and got a juice box because he walked a long way to get there and he was tired, and then he went upstairs to check on Mona and Satan. "Hey, Mona, are you okay? Have you got Satan under control?"

But no one heard him say this, because Mona and Satan were not there. Satan's cage was opened up, and he was not inside. He was beginning to think that his fears were a reality. "I hope I'm wrong about this," he said as he ran out of the house. He ran all the way to the center of town, which was Town Hall, where the mayor would be announced. He got there right as they were about to announce who won. The previous mayor was there, and he was at the podium between the handsome mayor earlier and another candidate.

"Good evening everyone!" said the old mayor, who was still mayor until the new one was announced, "Today, we announce the results of the election! Thank you all for voting!" Mario got there and ran up to his friend group. "Mario, where have you been? You almost missed the inauguration!" said Luigi when he saw his brother Mario. "Luigi, I can't find Mona or Satan. I have a bad feeling about this new guy." Luigi was so confused. "What are you even talking about Mario?" said Luigi.

Just then, the old mayor got a envelope from his vice-mayor, who would be passed down to the next mayor, and he opened it up. "And the winner of the mayoral election is," he paused as he got it out for suspense, and then he read it, but when he saw the name, his face scrunched up like a toddler who has green beans on his plate instead of mac n cheese. "...Satan?" Just then, the handsome guy from the parade started laughing, and he caught on fire. Then, he transformed from the now Mayor, into Satan, who was the mayor now. The lady that was with him came up too, and she transformed into Mona, and she was laughing too.

"Thank you for electing me, Satan, as your new mayor!"


	36. The End Of the World

"Muahahaha!" laughed Satan with an evil laugh. Mona laughed with him too in an evil way. "Muahahahaha!" Mario, Luigi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, Pauline, and Rosalina, who was so fat that she took up half of the crowd, saw this scene unravel before them. They were horrified because Satan was back in power, and also super confused because Mona was up there with him. "What is this?" asked Daisy in a scared way. She held onto Syrup for comfort, but that didn't stop Satan so it was useless.

Everyone was so scared, but Mario was pissed off. He ran up to the stage and got in front of everybody to yell at Satan and Mona. "HEY!" he yelled so loud. He was so loud and pissed that he didn't need a microphone for everyone to hear him. "Satan! I thought that you were powerless and under our control! How were you able to achieve this, and why?" asked Mario in an angered way, and he demanded answers. "I demand answers!"

Satan laughed. "Ha ha ha! Hello, Mario, I was hoping you'd be here to watch me take over the world! Thanks to Mona's help, I was able to regain my strength fairly quickly thanks to Cambell's Chicken Noodle Soup! Then she helped me run for mayoral office so I could gain PP! And this is more PP then I ever could have gotten by being popular in high school, so I must thank you for stopping my first plan! Now I have gained the love of the whole city, and I have enough power to take over the world! Now that Senior Prom, and the night of the Blood Moon, is tomorrow, it is perfect timing!"

Mario looked over at Mona. "Mona, how could you help Satan?! He's going to destroy the world, and he's going to destroy you too! Why did you betray your friends like this?!" Mario was so heartbroken that his friend decided to do this. Now the world was doomed because of her actions. What a bitch.

"You aren't my friends! Satan told me the truth! You and Peach cheated on me and then treated me like a fool! And Satan won't destroy me! He said he will make me a powerful being if I help him! He is a much better friend than you or Peach ever was!" Mona yelled back at Mario. She looked so much more evil than before. She was wearing goth make up and a dress made out of fire, and her hair was dyed red like evil things. She looked like the queen of Hell.

"How does it feel to fail again, Mario? And to be betrayed by a friend? Whatever you feel right now, just wait until I have sex with your girlfriend and turn your baby into the Anti Christmas!" Satan and Mona grabbed hands, and they disappeared, and nothing was left but a bunch of fire on the stage. The stage caught on fire, and it burned up completely until nothing was left but ashes. Everyone in the crowd was so frightened because they did not want the world to end. This is what they got for voting Republican.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it...Satan has won." said Luigi, who sounded so sad and defeated. He fell to his knees and was so ready to just give up right now. "Luigi! How could you be like this? We've gotten so far, and it's not like Satan has taken over the world yet! We can't give up now! Not when the world needs us most!" Mario yelled at his brother. He was so surprised that his brother was so ready to die. "Yeah, this isn't the Luigi I know," said Peasley, who was going into boy friend mode, "Get up and be brave!" Peasley held out his hand for Luigi and helped him back up.

"But how are supposed to stop him? He is a powerful god now, and now he has Mona's help. He'g going to take over the world tomorrow, how are we supposed to do it in time?" Luigi asked, getting kind of angry because it was a stressful situation and he was so scared about dying horribly. Pauline went over to comfort him and calm everyone else down to stop the fighting. "We don't know a solution yet, but we need to try our best. We need to put our heads together and use all of our abilities to defeat him, because our friends, family, and all of these other people are counting on us to do something."

Daisy agreed with Pauline. "Yeah! We have to try! If we don't stop him from taking over the world, we don't get to go to Senior Prom, and we don't get to dance with our boyfriends and girlfriends!" she said, and Syrup said, "and we worked so hard to set it up this semester!" and Rosalina said, "And we won't get to eat the food at the buffet table!" They all had great points, but Mario said this: "If we don't stop Satan, we don't get to graduate high school, and we will never have gotten to live, and I will lose my girlfriend and my baby at the same time.

Luigi frowned. Everyone had so much to lose, and he felt guilty for just giving up on them. "All right, I'll try harder from now on to be more positive. But what should we do now?" Luigi asked. No one really knew. Defeating Satan and Mona from taking over the world would not be easy to do, and they didn't even know where to start. "Hey, what if we went to the library to research ancient texts!" Luigi suggested, because he is a nerd so of course he would suggest this, "Maybe we can find some answers on how to defeat Satan!"

"Great idea, Luigi!" said Peasley to his boyfriend Luigi. They were at least getting somewhere with this. They all decided to go to the library first to find some leads on how to kill Satan and save the world. They got there, and the library was empty, and so was every other place because everyone went home to hide with their families because they were afraid of the end times. They went into the library and sat down at a table. "Okay, which section would they keep the ancient texts?" said Daisy. She had never been allowed into a library before, and everyone was surprised Rosalina could fit into it after all her body had been through.

"Maybe in non-fiction?" said Syrup. She and Daisy went to go look in there. "Maybe it's with the religious text," said Pauline, so she and Peasley went to the Fiction section. Rosalina was busy eating the candy from the bowl on the front desk. But Luigi, being the nerd type, knew exactly where it could be. "Come with me, Mario. Help me look over here."

Luigi led Mario to the very back of the library. This part of the library was dark because the lights didn't work. At the other end, there was just an old door. "Luigi, there are no books here. It's just a shitty old door. Is this some stupid game?" said Mario, getting a little pissy and impatient, but Luigi said, "No, this door leads to the secret area of the library. Just follow me, I'm sure it's down here." Luigi took out a key and unlocked the door, and he opened it. Mario was curious how he knew what this door was about, and how he had the key, but that didn't matter.

When they entered, it was dark, so Luigi lit a match to lead the way, like he was Santa and the match was Rudolph but if Rudolph was on fire in the movie that would be fucked up. They went down a giant, stone staircase. Mario thought it would be forever before they got there, but they got there eventually. Luigi turned on the light switch to the room, and the room lit up. It was a whole library, but it looked old and broken. It was the old library from hundreds of years ago. They could tell because the computers were outdated and spiderwebs were everywhere.

"Wow, this is the old library! They built the new one over this one and now this one was hidden away!" said Mario in surprise and amazement. "That's right! SO these books are from a long time ago! Our answer should be in one of these books." They started searching around the old library. Mario didn't enjoy the library as much as Luigi did so he got bored really quickly, but he had to go through it so he could save his girlfriend and their child together. Mario didn't find anything Satan related, but he found a book about an ancient Angel Goddess.

"Hey, I heard Satan talk about this Angel Goddess!" said Mario, except he thought it to himself and didn't say it out loud so he actually thought it and not said it. He opened it up and started reading it, and his face got so excited. He showed Luigi and he reacted similarly. They ran back to the regular library to show everyone else because it was a good find. "Guys! Stop looking because none of you will find anything as cool as this!" yelled out Mario to his friends and Rosalina. They stopped what they were dong, and they all sat at a table except for Rosalina because she couldn't fit in any of the chairs.

They all stared at the book while Mario and Luigi read. "So this will tell us how to defeat Satan?" asked Daisy, and Mario said, "I don't know for sure, but this is a book about the ancient Angel Goddess, which I heard Satan talk about. He said that Peach was a distant relative of the Angel Goddess, so if we read this book and find out about this Angel Goddess, we can figure out something to help us advance forward." Mario had a fair point, plus no one else had any better ideas so they just went with it. Mario opened up the book and started reading it to everyone else like a story-time we'd have at my old school.

"Many eons ago, there was an Angel Goddess, who was born from the Earth's core. She was the most beautiful creature to ever be conceived, and she was also the kindest. She was the Angel Goddess, made of all things beautiful, kind, good-hearted, and grateful. Satan stalked her constantly because he had a huge crush on her, and also because he wanted to get her pregnant so their kid could destroy the world, but the Angel Goddess thought he was a gross pervert. She defeated him by using her Angel Goddess powers, but that made her shed her Angel Goddess powers and she had to live among the mortals."

"She shed her Angel Goddess powers to save the world from Satan," said Luigi, "But how did she defeat Satan? How are we supposed to defeat him when we have no Angel Goddess powers?" Mario looked through the book again. "It says that she fought him in a great battle, and then, to finish him off, used her powers to make a great impact on Satan's body, and that resulted in a magical explosion. Satan is allergic to great weights being dropped upon him, and that causes him to explode in a violent way. The explosion will destroy his body and send his soul back to Hell for many more eons so he cannot come back to Earth for a very long time." Rosalina looked so sad.

Daisy was confused about this. "I don't think we could ever find something heavy enough to drop on him. If it were equal to Angel Goddess powers, it would have to be the heaviest object on Earth. We could never lift anything like that. I bet we could just blow him up with a rocket launcher and other explosive weapons! we could raid all of the weapons shops and firework tents in town and see what we can find!" Everyone agreed to this, and they decided they'd go there next. They'd need a lot of explosives to match up to the power of the Angel Goddess herself.

They left the library and started walking down the street. It was Mario, Lugi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, and Pauline, They noticed that Rosalina was not with them anymore. "Hey, where'd Rosie go?" asked Pauline. Mario laughed, "How could we lose someone so huge? HA! Anyways, we will look for her after we find weapons. I'm sure she'll turn up." They went down to the nearest weapons shop, and it was empty, just like the library and everywhere else. There were so many weapons, like swords and grenades and missile launchers and some other cool stuff that could become useful in the upcoming battle.

Luigi went over to look at the ninja swords because they looked like what the animes used. He picked one up and started swinging it around and looking so cool. Mario was bent over behind him digging through a box of grenades and picking them up. He put on a vest so he could pin the grenades to them. Luigi was still swinging the sword around, but he didn't know that Mario was behind him, and when he swung behind him, he cut a big long stripe into Mario's pants, and his underwear could be seen. "Goddammit Luigi! Be more careful!" Mario stood up to cover his ass out of embarrassment. "oops! Sorry bro!" said Luigi.

"Luigi, we can't play right now, and we need explosives. Put that down," said Pauline, who came over to Mario so she could put paper clips on his butt. "But it's so cool! And you never know when you need a sword. Can I please have it?" Luigi begged because he wanted the ninja sword so badly, so Pauline gave in. "Fine, but please be careful. We don't need you hurting anyone." Luigi was usually very smart, but he could be so silly and childish sometimes. He did a bow and said something in Japanese and put the sword into his holster, and he put it on his back to look cool.

Daisy picked up a giant laser-guided missile launcher with her strong farmer arms. "Oh yeah, this will take out Satan, I just know it!" Daisy was so excited and she looked like she was going to make her gun her new girlfriend. Pauline loaded her red purse with a bunch of bombs and matches, and Syrup got a grenade launcher and some land mines. Peasley got two shotguns that shot out explosive bullets. They were all so decked out in explosive weapons and they looked so ready to fight Satan, except for Luigi who just had to have his fucking sword.

Now that they had their weapons, they were ready to fight Satan when the time came. But for now, they had to look for Rosalina, who wandered off earlier. "How could she just run off at a time like this?" said Daisy, getting worried. "How can she run at all?" said Mario, still able to make jokes in such trying times such as these. They kept calling out her name super loud in hopes that she would hear them. "Rosie! Rosalina? Where are you? Get out here!" they called out to her, but they didn't feel the ground shaking so she wasn't coming towards them.

They walked for a while longer through town, until they started hearing noises. It was coming from the Super Duper Mario Mart, the biggest grocery store ever made. It sounded like a disgusting monster, but when they ran inside to see what was going on, they could see it was just Rosalina. She had been eating the entire time. She had snuck off while they were doing important stuff to eat everything in the store. "Rosalina! Have you been eating at this store the entire time we were preparing for our great battle with Satan?" Pauline asked, super angry at her friend.

"No," said Rosalina, "I also ate everything at the diner near the school." Rosalina was so massive right now. No other description of her in this story could compare to how she looked now. She was so massively obese that all of the aisles of the store has been crushed under her or have been forced to the very edges of the store. She was eating so much food, and she had gotten like 100x fatter than she had been earlier. Now she could not fit into any building and would probably be able to eat a normal sized building at this point.

"I can't believe you! We were out there working hard to prepare to defeat Satan to save Peach and the world from being taken over by Satan, and you were over here stuffing your fat face with groceries?" Mario was so pissed off that he was yelling at her. "I'm over this now! Ever since you've gotten fat, you've become so annoying, and all you care about is food! You couldn't even stop eating when the world is at stake!" Peasley started yelling too. "Yeah, how could you do this to us?!" Everyone else was so mad at her too.

This hurt Rosalina's feelings so much, but she kept eating anyways. "But guys, you don't understand, I am helping you by eating. I need to do this." But no one was buying it and didn't care. "I don't wanna hear it Rosalina!" Mario was getting angrier and angrier with each second he had to look at her. "This is the last straw! We are no longer friends, and we're going to do this without you because you've proven yourself to be totally useless! You should have died instead of Wario and Waluigi!" Mario stomped out, and everyone else followed.

Rosalina was so sad now, since all of her friends hated her now. She cried a little, and tears came down and hit the floor so hard that they made giant holes, but even though her friends weren;t her friends anymore, she knew what she had to do, and this was for their own good. She still had to do this to help them.

Mario was so angry that his foot stomps made cracks in the parking lot of the Super Duper Mario Mart. "Stupid Rosalina! I hope she chokes on some corn dog!" Mario was so mad, and so was everyone else, but they were also sad. "Mario, maybe you went a little too far." said Pauline. They didn't want to not be her friend, and they didn't want her to die either, and neither did Mario but he was just so mad and stressed out because it's the apocalypse. "I don't care! We don't need people like her dragging us down! I'll save Peach and defeat Satan without her fucking help! Besides, I know someone who's a lot more useful...if we can find him."


	37. Changing Sides

Mario and everyone else walked up to Bowser's house. Mario got onto the front porch, but everyone else stayed behind. "We don't wanna go into his house. He and his family is scary," they said, so Mario went in alone. He knocked on the giant scary looking door, and all of Bowser's cousins, the Koopalings, answered the door and looked at Mario. "Mario, what are you doing here? It is the Apocalypse, go spend time with your own family! We are spending our last moments together," they said. Bowser's parents were on the couch in front of the TV, they were crying and cuddling and kissing on each other to be romantic before they died.

"I understand, but I need to talk to Bowser," said Mario. He looked in the Living Room, but Bowser was not living in it. "Where is Bowser?" The Koopalings, or one of them, which was Roy, the biggest one, said, "Bowser is in his room crying because of what someone said to him at school! I think it was you! Butthole!" Mario ignored the ass name and ran past him to go up the stairs. He went up the stairs so fast, and he tripped a little bit because he was going so fast. It sounded like a bunch of rocks falling up the stairs to everyone in the living room because they were right under the stairs.

Mario got all the way to Bowser's room at the top of the stairs. It had some signs that said "PARENTS BEGONE" and some pictures of naked sex ladies with Peach's face taped over the faces. He tried to turn the knob to get inside, but it was locked. He knocked on the door. "Bowser, are you in there? I need to talk to you, it is important!" But Bowser did not let him in. "Go away! I do not want to talk to anyone" he said, and Mario could tell that he had been crying by how his voice sounded. "Bowser, it is an emergency! Mona has betrayed us, and Satan was just elected Mayor, and he will take over the world tomorrow if we do not do something about it, and we can't do it without you!"

Bowser, inside the room, was shocked. He hadn't left his room all day so he had no idea this was happening. He was silent for a while, until he unlocked the door for Mario. "What do you need from me?" Bowser said. They went into his room and they both sat on Bowser's bed. Mario was reminded of the time Bowser slapped him in the face with his humongous penis. "Bowser, I tried looking for you after the school day ended, but I didn't even see you leave the school. Why were you hiding in your room instead of spending your last moments with your family, and why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" Bowser yelled out, but Mario knew he was lying, because his eyes were all red and wet and there were tissues covered in his snot all over the floor. It was like a carpet made out of Bowser's boogers. "And I had no idea Satan had become Mayor because I did not see the TV with my family. Is this why you needed me? Why would you want a bully's help?" Bowser looked all pouty and crossed his arms, which had cuts on them. They were in the shape of angry faces to express his feelings.

Mario put his hand on Bowser's leg and rubbed on it to comfort him. Seeing Bowser like this reminded him of Waluigi, who killed himself, and he didn't want to see another person he cared about to die. "Bowser, you don't have to be a bully if you don't want to be. I know you can be good if you tried, and I do need your help. We have already stockpiled explosives, but we need to weaken Satan first, and we need as much help as possible. You are the strongest person I know, and it would really help if you agreed to help us defeat Satan."

"How am I supposed to fight Satan? I couldn't even win football against you, and I was so bad at it during the Big Game! I can't do anything right, and I can never be the good guy. I am a bully, inside and out, and I will always be that way. I have been like this for so long, and it's just who I am. I don't know how to be good anymore, and that is why Peach will never love me, and I can never be your friend!" Bowser went from sounding angry at first, to finally breaking down. He started to break down crying super hard. He put his face in his hands, and a bunch of tears came out from between his fingers like waterfalls.

Mario started to feel super awkward because Bowser was just dumping a bunch of personal stuff on him and crying super loud and hard. Mario felt like he was in therapy, but he was the therapist. He ddn't know how to stop someone from crying without making out with them like what he used to do with Peach when she was upset. He liked Bowser, but not enough to be gay with him. "Bowser, the reason why you were shit at the Big Game was because you were evil. Good always wins, so you would be better off joining us to defeat Satan. Also, anyone can change for the better. If you'll let me, I can help you become the good guy you wanna be. You may have had a tough childhood, but that doesn't have to define you. If you join us to fight Satan, you can redeem yourself and become a good guy, and you'll like yourself better."

Bowser stopped crying a little bit and looked at Mario with big eyes. "You really think I can change, and you'll help me and be my friend? Do you think Peach will like me too?" he asked Maro, and Mario said this in return, "Peach would like you too, but maybe not in the boyfriend-to-girlfriend way because that's how she is with me, but you could still be her friend! You can still have a meaningful relationship with a girl even if she doesn't want to date you, and if you help us, you could be friends with many other people. So please, won't you help us, Bowser?"

Bowser started crying again, and at first Mario thought 'Oh god, not again' but then Bowser started hugging Mario really hard because they were tears of joy and he was crying out of happiness. "Thank you, Mario! You are my bestest friend ever!" yelled Bowser as he cried, and he hugged Mario so hard that Mario couldn't breathe. Mario's ribs started getting squished together, and it sounded like someone was playing Bon Jovi on a xylophone. Mario's eyes bulged out of his skull like he was one of those stress toys that was being squished super hard. He was flailing his arms and legs super fast to get away because he felt like he was dying.

Then, Bowser let him go, and Mario fell to the ground and couldn't move because his whole body was sore, and he was breathing super loud and hard. He also coughed up a little bit of blood on Bowser's floor. "Okay Mario, I will join your fight against Satan to save the city and save Peach even if she won't have sex with me!" He picked up Mario off the floor and kissed him super hard on the mouth, and he did it super hard so he blew some air back into Mario's body which helped him breathe. Mario and Bowser both left Bowser's house and went back onto the front porch with Luigi, Peasley, Daisy, Syrup, and Pauline.

"Ok everyone, Bowser is on our side now, and he says he wants to be a good guy. Treat him nicely because he is now beginning his transition from bully to good guy." said Mario to everyone, and they nodded. But they were still nervous being around Bowser because he had been such a prick to everyone before. "So, what do I do when the time comes?" asked Bowser. Mario then began to speak because he is the leader and makes the plans.

"Bowser, when tomorrow comes, we will need your help in weakening Satan by fighting him, because we need to weaken his power in order to defeat him. After we battle him and weaken him physically and emotionally, we will use our explosives all at once to explode him. That should be enough to send Satan back to Hell. This will be the battle to end all battles, and it will be very tough. It is possible that not all of us will survive, so I want everyone to go back home and spend time with your families, and then we will all meet at Mario High School at sunrise to suit up for battle. Until then, be safe, get some rest, and tell your parents you love them, because these could very well be the last hours you have with them."


	38. Before the Battle

Everyone left Bowser's house, except Bowser because he lived there and he went inside to be with his family, which is what everyone was doing because they would be fighting Satan the next morning. Peasley went to his house, Daisy went to her house, Syrup went to her house, Pauline went to her house, and Mario and Luigi went to their which was a house they shared because they were brothers. They shared it with Wario and Waluigi's mom, who was now their mom. They got home at like 7 pm, so it was right before dark, and they had plenty of time before their bedtime.

Wario and Waluigi's mom was sitting on the couch watching the TV, crying a little bit because she was probably scared about the end of the world. "Mario, Luigi! Where have you been?! The world is ending, and I was so worried for you!" She got off the couch and ran to Mario and Luigi to hug them, and they had a hug threesome. "Sorry, Wario and Waluigi's mom, but we had important things to do. We were preparing to fight Satan tomorrow to save the world" said Luigi.

Wario and Waluigi's mom looked scared and angry. "You are going to fight Satan?! That is too dangerous! You need to stay home and let the police and the military worry about that!" she said, and they all went to sit on the couch to watch TV. The news came on, and they watched it. "This is Breaking News. We are live at Mario High School, where Satan has begun his plan to take over the world. He has built a giant Demon Tower on top of the school, and lots of dark red clouds circled over it and the sky looked super scary. He pulled all of the dead bodies from the local cemeteries and used their corpses to make the tower." The camera man showed what was happening so everyone at home could see it.

There was a giant Demon Tower on the school, just like the newscaster said. It showed him taking the bodies of the dead lunch ladies to finish building the tower. Then, Satan stood up on his tower after it was finished and started laughing really loud. It echoed all throughout the world and the Universe so everyone could hear it. "Listen, mortals and future slaves! I am Lord Satan, and tomorrow, I shall take over the world by having sex with Mario's girlfriend, Peach, and turning their baby into my baby by releasing my DNA changing semen into her body with sex! That will create the Anti Christmas! As the child ripens, I will rule over you and the Universe for many years, but when the Anti Christmas is old enough, he/she will be able to destroy you and the entire world and Universe with their finger! Then, I will transform the destroyed Universe into a giant Hell so I can torture all of you for eternity!"

Then, Mona showed up on Satan's shoulder in a big ball of explosive fire. "That is right! And I shall rule beside him as his Queen of Hell and the Anti-Christmas's stepmom! Anyone who dares to get in our way shall be the first to perish!" As she said this, a bunch of helicopters, army tanks, and police cars surrounded Mario High School. "Allow us to demonstrate!" Satan made his hand get super giant and covered in fire, and he swatted away the helicopters as if they were house flies, and they spun around and exploded into the police cars when they touched them. Then, Mona bent over and shot giant meteors out of her vagina at the army tanks, and they exploded a bunch too.

Debris and blood and the bodies of the army and police went everywhere, and Mona and Satan took off their clothes so that they could bathe in the blood and fire and rub it all over their bodies. They couldn't show that on the news, so they had to cut it off early. Mario, Luigi, and Wario and Waluigi's mom sat there in horror after what they had just saw. "Oh my god! The army and the police are now dead!" said Wario and Waluigi's mom. She was so scared, and her voice was all wobbly like some jell-o. Her hope that the army and police would save them was now crushed.

"This is why we have to do it, Wario and Waluigi's mom! We know how to defeat him, and we are the only ones who can!" said Mario. He stood up and got his fists out. "They clearly can't, so you have to let us!" "No, I won't let you! I will not lose any more of my sons!" yelled Wario and Waluigi's mom. They were yelling at each other, and it was super stressful, so Luigi covered his ears and started crying. But then, the newscaster came back on the TV, and he started talking. He got super serious, and looked into the camera and talked without his script.

"Everyone, if you are watching this, do not leave your homes. Stay with your families and relish your last moments together. It won't be long now. And Mario, If you are watching this. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and everybody else. We need you now more than ever. You are the only ones who can help us now. You need to stop Satan and Mona and keep him from having sex with Peach, your girlfriend. We hope you win, because we're all fucked if you don't. You're all the hope we have, and we will send you our support in any way we can. The word is counting on your." Then the news shut off.

Wario and Waluigi's mom stared at the TV and didn't look mad anymore. Now, she was sad, which was kinda spelled like mad but meant the exact opposite. She looked at Mario and Luigi. "Okay, I guess I can't stop you. You are both grown men, and you know what is best for you." Then Wario and Waluigi's mom made dinner and they ate it, and then she said, "Well, if you bys are going to save the world and the Universe tomorrow, you need to get plenty of rest. Go ahead and head to your rooms now." She gave them both hugs and and kisses on the foreheads, and they headed to their rooms for bedtime. Luigi went upstairs first, and Mario was behind him, but Wario and Waluigi's mom stopped him from going up there. "Mario, before you go to bed, I need to show you something."

Mario was confused, but he went anyways, and Wario and Waluigi's mom took him to her bedroom. He was curious what she could show him in here. She bent over near the bed in front of Mario, and she pulled out a secret old looking box. She pulled up a piece of the floorboards and took out a key that was hidden in the floor, and she opened the box with the key. "I've never told you about my husband, Wario and Waluigi's father, who died many years ago. He was an experienced demon hunter, the best in his field. We met when he saved me from a demon when we went to highschool together, but he died mysteriously when Wario and Waluigi were babies. So, since you are going to fight Satan, who is the ultimate King of Demons, you are going to need this."

"Hey, thanks Wario and Waluigi's mom! But what is it?" He lifted the lid and pulled out the thing that was inside the box. It looked like a necklace with a crystal ball on it. "The fuck is this shit?" said Mario and he led it up to look at it. "It belonged to my husband. You wear it, and it will help you when the time is right. It should be useful in your fight. And please, Mario, be safe and protect your brother. Come back safely to me tomorrow after you defeat Satan." said Wario and Waluigi's mom. Then, Mario finally went to his room and laid there in bed.

He laid there in his bed, and he kept looking at the necklace by the moonlight coming in from his window. It was just a necklace, and he wondered how this piece of jewelry could possibly help him succeed. But, he trusted Wario and Waluigi's mom and didn't think she would bullshit him, so he put it around his neck. "I hope we win tomorrow," said Mario to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep, and after that, the necklace glowed a little bit, but he didn't see it happen. Luigi and Mario had a good long nights rest without dreams.

They both woke up at 8 am and quickly got dressed. Mario put on his football gear and helmet for padded protection, but he painted it from red to black so he looked like a warrior, and Luigi taped a bunch of pillows to his body and a Transformer mask that could talk. They also got all of their weapons and explosives and left the house after saying goodbye to Wario and Waluigi's mom. They got onto Mario's motorcycle, which also had on some armor and a metal pole sticking on the front sdo it could stab whatever they drove over. They looked so cool.

Mario and Luigi drove over to Mario High School, but everyone could see the Demon Tower from their houses because it was so tall. They got there the same time as everyone else. They all had on face paint and different kinds of armor, and they were all loaded with their weapons and stuff. Bowser didn't need much armor because he had his giant turtle shell with spikes so he just had some knee pads so he didn't get a booboo. They all got together and stood in front of the school in the front yard, and looked up at the tower. They all got into their battle stances and prepared themselves for the worst.

"Here we go."


	39. The Battle

Satan and Mona sat atop the Demon Tower, which was ontop of Mario High School, and they were chilling out in some lawn chairs and drinking some smoothies made of blood and oranges. "I can't wait until the time is right for you to have sex with Peach so we can take over the world together," said Mona. She was so relaxed and cool looking, and they both had on sunglasses even though it was dark and reddish black and cloudy in the sky. "Yeah, it's gonna be awesome, and now no one can stop me do it!" said Satan, but Mona raised up her sunglasses and glared at him. "Don't you mean us? lol"

"Uh, yeah, of course, both of us are doing this together. I did not forget!" said Satan. They both finished their smoothies, and then Satan snapped his fingers. Peach appeared in a giant purple bubble, and she was wearing some sexy revealing clothes made out of human bones and skin that he made from the corpses of the police force. "Hey, you Peachie slut, make us some more smoothies! Taking over the world is thirsty work." Peach was so sexy in the clothes, except for her giant pregnancy spot. She was looking so super duper pregnant.

"I won't make you any more smoothies! I'd rather die than let you turn my and Mario's baby into the Anti-Christmas! And I will not serve you anymore! And Mona, I am so disappointing in you for helping him like this!" Peach yelled at both of them. Her womanly vaginal hormones were making her so angry, and she was tired of being a slave. Satan just laughed. "You will have to do as I say. You won't be leaving anytime soon, and I have killed the military and the police! And your pathetic boyfriend won't be able to save you this time."

"Besides, you deserve this for being a bitch and stealing Mario from me!" Mona said. "Hurry up and make our fucking smoothies." Then, Peach broke down crying and fell to her knees to cry. It was so loud and pathetic sounding to Satan and Mona. "I hate this! I know Mario will save me because he loves me! MARIOOOOO!" she screamed because she wanted to be saved. "Stop crying you stupid girl! I will have sex with you upon the Blood Moon, and Mario will NEVER be able to stop me because he is weak, and I am full on PP power!"

Just then, Satan, Mona, and Peach were caught by surprise when they heard someone from on the ground. "SATAN! MONA! I AM MARIO, AND I HAVE BROUGHT MY OWN PERSONAL ARMADA! COME DOWN HERE AND FACE US PERSONALLY SO THAT WE MAY STOP YOU FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND HAVING SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mario was yelling at them super loud, so loud in fact that they could hear it from 100,000 stories in the air. His passion and fighting spirit was so strong right now.

"Mario! He's come for me!" said Peach, who was now so happy. She rubbed her belly and said, "Daddy is here for us now, Baby! You will not get transformed by Satan's semen after all!" But Satan and Mona did not look very surprised or interested in them. "Whatever, I will just send my legions of Helldemons upon them so they can be dealt with. I am too mellow to deal with those puny ants at this time." Satan waved his arms like a fairy and made a bunch of red sparkles and ashes fly into the sky. That opened up a portal, and a bunch of pissed-off Helldemons started raining down from the sky to fight Mario.

"Oh my god! Look, Satan has just opened up a portal and is raining down his legions of Helldemons upon us! Watch out, prepare to fight!" said Peasley. They all drew their weapons and looked super cool, except for Luigi who was looking scared. His legs were all wobbly and he looked like he was gonna pee himself. He hid behind Peasley and held onto his sword firmly like he was trying to choke a chicken before it ran away. "Don't be scared, Luigi. You have to be brave," Peasley said to Luigi, his boyfriend. But when the demons got close to them, Luigi ran away screaming and his behind a tree.

"Dammit Luigi! You coward!" Mario yelled at him. He loved his brother, but he could be so cowardly, and this just wasn't the time for this. So many Helldemons were now running towards them. "There are so many! We can't kill them all, or we'll run out of explosives that we are saving for Satan!" said Mario, but thankfully, Bowser was the hero in this situation. "I knew you guys would forget something, so I made all of you some homemade melee weapons!" He pulled a bunch of stuff out of his turtle shell hole and handed out them out to everyone.

Mario got a wooden bat with nails sticking out of it, and Peasley got a crowbar with those plastic gem stickers on it. Daisy got two pairs of nun chucks, and Syrup got a mop pole with a giant knife tied on the end. Pauline got a metal bat with knives glued on it. Bowser got himself a giant double-edged sword and some ninja throwing stars, and Luigi didn't get anything because he had his ninja sword and also he ran away like a pansy. Rosalina didn't get anything either because they were all mad at her for being fat and so she wouldn't even be in this battle at all.

"All right! Thanks, Bowser1" said Mario to Bowser, and right after he said that, he got the chance to use out his new weapon because a screaming Helldemon popped right up in front of his face. He swung the bat from over his head and crushed his skull, and blood got all over Mario's face and body and all over his bat, too. "Okay gang, let's fight our way to Satan and save Peach and also the world!" They all charged into the crowd of Helldemons and began their killing spree. They had never fought like this before, but they were doing an OK job at killing demons.

Daisy was swinging her nunchucks like a mad woman, and she was cracking so many skulls and getting blood and skull fragments and little itty bitty pieces of brains all over herself. A sneaky Helldemon was sneaking up behind her, but she saw it coming, and luckily, she was wearing spiked heels, so she kicked it in the face and stabbed him with the heel of her shoe. Then, she became surrounded with a bunch of them, so she jumped up and did a bunch of spinning kick moves to kill them all in the face with her kicks.

Captain Syrup was spearing a bunch of Helldemons in the faces and chests, and it looked like a demon kabob. When her spear was full of Helldemons, she swung it around in a circle and knocked out a bunch of Helldemons. After they were knocked out on the ground, she would stomp their heads in. The Helldemons that were stabbed through her spear would fling off of it and fly over to more crowds of Helldemons, and they would explode into fire and blood on impact and kill more of them with the explosions.

Pauline was like a sexy warrior with boobs filled with a passion for murder, because she was swinging her bat around and chopping off Helldemon head with the knives, and it looked like she was hitting home runs. If this were a sport, she would definitely be winning this. And she could do this without wearing underwear. She caught some Helldemons trying to look at her vagina, but she killed them by decapitating their heads off.

Bowser started throwing his ninja stars at the heads of the Helldemons, right between the eyes, and it was so impressive how he would be so accurate with his aim. After he'd throw them all, he would just pluck them from the Helldemons's heads. He ould also chop any of them in half if they got to close to him. But then, Bowser was surrounded by like a hundred of Helldemons, so he srunk into his turtle shell and started spinning around, and he ran over a bunch and turned them into a bloody paste, and others got stabbed through his shell spikes.

Luigi watched from behind the tree as everyone was fighting, and he was so scared, but he was also angry and guilty at himself for being such a coward in this serious situation. He wanted to help his friends and boyfriend, but his fears of dying were too great, but no one could really blame him because fighting Satan and a bunch of Helldemons was pretty scary to think about. He kept thinking to himself, 'What would Sasuke do?' but he still couldn't bring himself to be brave. It would take a miracle to move him. So he just watched Peasley fight.

Peasley was being so heroic, and he was killing so many of the Helldemons, along with everyone else that wasn't Luigi. He swinging his crowbar around and looking so cool, and Luigi thought he was the hottest person in the world even though he was covered in blood and stuff. At first, he was doing so good at defeating the Helldemons, until, suddenly, out of nowhere, a super fast giant black helldemon with fire footprints ran up to Peasley. It swung at Peasley with it's claws, and Peasley tried blocking it, but it knocked the crowbar out of his hand instead. Now Peasley looked so scared, and he fell on the ground on his butt and covered his face because he knew he was now done for.

Just then, time stopped for Luigi right when the big Helldemon was about to kill Peasley. Luigi cried out "NOOO! PEASley!" and looked super scared for his boyfriend. At that second, the power of love drove him to finally move out from behind the tree and run super fast like a ninja. He got out his sowrd and sliced off the back Helldemon's arm before it could hurt Peasley, and he stood in front of him to defend his boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Luigi? You saved me...wow!" Peasley said, and he was so in love with him right now because of his sexy heroism. His penis was now hard enough to stab through a Helldemon's heart. Luigi then got into a battle with the giant black Helldemon while everyone else was busy taking out the smaller ones, and it was so unbelievable how Luigi was the one t do this because normally he was the most scared out of everyone but it just shows you how the power of love can be for some people. Luigi was jumping around and dodging attacks like a big anime hero, and it looked so cool.

Luigi got in a few hits with his ninja sword, but he was only able to leave a few tiny holes and gashed into his body. Then, in a super fast way, the black Helldemon swung his other arm, the one that wasn't cut off by Luigi, and sliced into Luigi's chest, because pillows are not good for armor, and left a big open bleeding gash that was bleeding a whole lot. It was like the gash in his chest was an eyeball that was crying. It hurt a lot, and Luigi screamed, but he didn't give up or fall down because he still had to protect Peasley like a brave boyfriend would do for him.

"Luigi, are you okay?!" asked Peasley, but the answer was so totally obvious and he is an idiot. Even though he was bleeding a lot and in some mega ultra pain, Luigi still grabbed Peasley's hand and led him over to Mario's motorcycle. He had never driven it before, and he wasn't sure he knew how, but he started it up anyways. He started driving it and did really good for a beginner at driving because the power of love could make him do anything. Peasley was on the seat behind Luigi and was holding onto him around his waist like a backpack you have sex with.

Mario could see this, and he then just noticed the giant black Helldemon. "Holy shit!" he said when he saw it, and then he understood what Luigi was going to do, so he got a plan to help out his brother. "Hey, big giant black ugly face!" He yelled out to the giant black Helldemon and waving his arms, "Your mom is a fat slut who had sex with a fat ugly guy last night, who is your dad by the way!" The giant black Helldemon got so pissed off at that, and he lunged at Mario and was distracted by him and away from Luigi.

Luigi then drove right into him, and the giant pole on the front stabbed right through his chest and destroyed his heart, which came out of him and was at the very tip top of the pole like that big yellow ball they put on flag poles for some reason . Then, the giant black Helldemon caught on fire and exploded into a bunch of organs and gross things, and it was now dead. By that point, all of the Helldemons were dead because they killed them all, and the big one was the last one. "All right, everyone! We have slain them all! Especially you, Luigi! Good job on that last one!"

But then, when Luigi stopped the motorcyle and started getting off, he clutched at his chest and coughed up a bunch of blood and groaned in pain, and he fell on the ground. Everyone went "oh shit" and went over to Luigi's side. They turned Luigi over on his back and took off his stupid Transformers mask and the pillows he duct taped to himself and looked at the giant wound on his chest. "Oh my god, Luigi," Mario said sadly. He could not believe that he was seeing this, his baby brother lying on the ground and bleeding and could possibly dye.

Luigi coughed up some more blood and his voice sounded super dry and tired like he needed something to drink. "So..did...I...do good...Mario? Was..I...brave...enough?" Luigi was holding hands with both Peasley and Mario, who were close to crying, like everyone else was because this was just sad, even Bowser. "You did so well Luigi, you were such a big giant hero and I'm proud of you. But you're gonna be okay because I promised Wario and Waluigi's mom to bring you back alive and that I would protect you," said Mario, and he was now crying and showing emotions.

"It's all my fault! You would have been safe if you had not saved me! I should have fought better!" Peasley was crying super hard because Luigi was his only boyfriend, and he'd be so sad if he died because then he would be boyfriendless. "It's not...your fault...I...I love you...Peasley...and Mario...and...everyone else..." Luigi was so much in pain and was dying but was still smiling and being positive. "Don't say that like you are dying! I love you too, Luigi, please don't die on us!" said Peasley, and he kissed his nose because his mouth had blood on it and it was gross.

"You aren't gonna die Luigi, so shut the fuck up!" said Mario, and some snot and a bunch of tears were running down his face and he looked like a sweaty emotional mess. He wished he had brought some tissues. "Here Mario, I brought some of this stuff!" said Daisy, who was so sad and scared because Daisy was like a sister to Luigi like how Luigi is like a brother to her. It was a first aid kit(not the band) and she handed it to Mario. It was full of some band-aids and other medical supplies. He opened it up and started wrapping up luigi's wound with some cotton balls and bandage wraps.

As they were doing this for Luigi, Satan was still chilling out in his lawn chair with Mona, and Peach was sitting in her bubble. She had been watching the fight happen, and she was happy because she could see that all of the Helldemons were dead. "Ahh, this smoothie is so much sweeter knowing that Mario and his dumbass friends are being totally destroyed by my legions of Helldemons sent from Hell." he said as he drank more of his smoothie, and Peach started laughing. Mona looked at her and was like, "What are you laughing at you stupid fat bitch?"

Peach said as she laughed, "Mario has defeated all of your Helldemons already! Now he's coming for you now, Satan and Mona!" Then, Satan was so surprised and mad that he spit out his smoothie. "WHAT?!" he yelled out, and he peaked over the edge of the Demon Tower and, sure enough, Peach was right. "They killed all of my Helldemons! How is this possible?!"

By that point, Luigi was all patched up, but he was so weak from losing a bunch of his blood and was in a lot of pain. He was getting a lot more pale, and no one was sure if he would survive. Mario was feeling so bad for calling Luigi a coward earlier, because he had shown them that he was probably the bravest out of all of them, except Mario because he was braver. "This is all we can do for now," said Pauline, "Now we just need to watch over him and hope for the best." Then, Satan called out to them. "You idiots have killed all of my Helldemons! You want to fight me? Fine! But only Mario is allowed up here!" he said to them.

Everyone looked so angry. "What? You can't fight him alone!" said Bowser, but Mario said, "It's fine. I gotta do what I gotta do. You guys just stay here and keep Luigi alive. I'll take care of this, don't worry." They understood, and they gave Mario all of their explosives so he could finish off Satan after his battle with him, and before Mario turned to leave, Luigi coughed and held out his ninja sword to Mario. "Mario...take my ...sword...I want...to...help you." He gave the sword to Mario, and said this to Luigi, his brother, "You've already done so much. Don't die while I'm gone, okay?"

Then, Mario started running towards the Demon Tower, and he looked at it, and he was like "Damn, that's gonna be a big climb," But he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by complaining so he began climbing. It was kinda hard, because he was carrying so many explosives and his bat and Luigi's sword, and it took him forever to get there. It was already noon when he started climbing, and it became afternoon when he finally got up there. He was so tired from all the climbing, and his body was sore. He was breathing super hard like a fat guy climbing 2 steps on a staircase.

Satan laughed at him. "What's wrong, Mario? Tired from the long climb? Ha, that was why I made the giant Demon Tower, you idiot! You should have took the elevator!" said Satan, and he pointed at the elevator on the other end of the Demon Tower, "But not it is too late, because it is time to face me!" Satan laughed, and Mona walked up behind him. "Yeah, fight for me, Satan! Kill Mario!"

Mario looked over at Peach, who was in the bubble, and ran over to her and put his hands on the bubble. "Peach, are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" he asked like a good boyfriend would do after what they had been through. "Yes, I'm fine. I have just been made a slave. He hasn't hurt me, but he will if you don't win!" said Peach, but Mario couldn't pay attention because he was staring at her giant stomach. He thought it was the freakiest looking thing ever, and she looked like she ate a million frogs. But that wasn't important because he had to defeat Satan and save Peach.

"He will not win!" said Satan when Peach said that, "I will kill him, and I will have you watch, and then, when the Blood Moon rises, I will take you out so I can have sex inside you and turn his baby into mine with my demon powers! Mona, go over there and watch Peach while I battle Mario!" he demanded, and Mona did that thing he said to do. Mario and Satan stood in the center of the Demon Tower, and Satan looked ready to fight, but Mario did not because he was so physically worn out from that cimb and all the fighting he did down on the ground.

Mario was so tired, and he had no idea how he could ever win. Meanwhile, on the ground, everyone in the whole world was out there, thinking about Mario. They could also see their fight because a news helicopter was broadcasting the big fight with Satan. They were all watching at home, and they were hoping that Mario would win. "Come on, Mario! You can win this!" they all said, either orally or in their heads, thinking it. They were giving him so much emotional support, and the dumb looking necklace Mario had on started glowing a whole bunch. It looked like a tiny baby Sun.

"What the heck?" said Mario as the thing started glowing super bright. Then, the glowy stuff started seeping into his body, and his body started glowing too. He suddenly started feeling so much stronger, and he felt more stronger than he had ever been in his life. "What is this thing doing to me?"

Satan saw it and immediately got furious. "That necklace takes the fighting spirits of the people who are thinking of you right now and gives it to you so you can fight better! Where did you get that?!" asked Satan. "I thought I would never have to see that again after killing Wario and Waluigi's father all those years ago, but here it is again! Well, no matter, because I will still defeat you because you are puny!"

Mario got all angry and determined now, and he was ready to fight. The fighting spirits of the world filled him with the strength and courage to take on Satan. "Prepare to die Satan! This is for my Mama Mia, Wario, Waluigi, the lunch ladies, Yoshi, and everyone else who has died because of you! This is also for the whole world, my friends, my dying brother Luigi, and, most importantly, my girlfriend Peach and our unborn baby!"

He began channeling all of his energy to his inner soul, and that unlocked the true heroic power within him and the necklace. He glowed like a godlike being, and he began running at Satan with all his might. Satan was also channeling all of his demon powers into his black heart, and he was glowing black instead of white like Mario, because white was a pure color, but not in a racist way.

"Try your best, but it will not be good enough!" Satan and Mario both ran together, and Satan tries to swipe at Mario with his claws, but he dodged it unlike Luigi. Mario jumped back, and ran up Satan's arm to kick him in the face. Then Satan swatted Mario away like a fly, but Mario landed on his feet like a pussycat.

Satan ducked his head and started shooting horns from his head at Mario like ice cream cone bullets but without the ice cream because it's banned from Hell for being too delicious. Mario ran like an airplane in a cheetah's body so he wouldn't get shot. Then, he picked them all up with his hands and threw them back at him using his years of football playing skills. They went into Satan's eyes, and it hurt a whole lot.

"Enough of this!" Satan conjured up a giant titanium fire sword using his mind, and Mario pulled out Luigi's ninja blade, which had a spiritual field around it that was big and bright. They started fighting, and their swords clanged together. Everytime they hit, it made a giant shock wave that shook the earth. Satan then upercutted his sword at Mario, and it hit him, and he was sent flying back.

He flew over to Peaches bubble and he hit his back to it. Peach got up and said," Mario, you can do this! You can win!" and Mario said back to Peach, "But nothing Im doing is good enough! My attacks aren't doing enough damage, and the Blood Moon will be here soon!"

Peach said this back to Mario after he said that back to Peach. "Mario, you need to hit him in his weak spot. I've been around him a lot, so I think I've found it. You need to hit his Black Heart. That's where his energy is stored, and if you damage it enough, he will be weak enough for you to finish him off!" Mario wished he could kiss her because she was just such a clever girl.

Mario looked back at Satan. The giant Black Heart on his chest was all swirly with dark energy in it. He knew that he had to aim for it from now on. He ran back over to Satan with his sword and they started fighting again. He charged at Satan with his Light Sword and swung it at Satan's Black Heart. Satan went "Ow! My Black Heart!" and got super pissed. "That will be the last time you strike me!" Satan screamed a super high pitched scream, and Mario had to drop his sword and cover his ears. Then, Satan swung at Mario with his sword, and Mario had to duck back to dodge it but it left a cut on his nose.

Satan then started blowing smoke rings out of his nostrils, and those smoke rings became thunder clouds that could follow Mario. They rained on him, and it made Mario all wet and he was in danger of slipping and falling, but Mario was wearing weather resistant boots so he was ok but being wet was kind of annoying. Then, Satan swung his sword down at Mario in a downward position, but Mario dodged it again, and he got his sword stuck in the floor. "Fuck!" said Satan, and now he was vulnerable. Mario went up and hacked at his Black Heart a bunch until it was super cracked.

"Ohh...my Black Heart!" Satan sounded so weak, and he had to fall down and lay on his back. "Mona, I need you. Come and help me regain my powers!" He said at Mona, who was making Cambell's Chicken Noodle Soup in the microwave. "I'm on it!" she said, and she rushed over to Satan's side to give hi the soup. 'Oh no, I can't let her give the soup to Satan or his Black Heart will heal!' Mario thought to himself. He held out his hand, and a herd of glowing race horses launched out of his fingernails. They started running super fast to Mona, and she said "OH MY GOD!" and they trampled her and knocked the soup out of her hands.

"NOOOOO! My Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup!" he cried out, and he tried to reach the puddle, but then, Mario jumped up and stabbed Satan in the Black Heart with his sword. Now, his source of power was so badly damaged, and he was stuck to the floor because the sword kept him there. Mona was on the ground too because she was trampled by those horses. "Way to go, Mario!" cheered Peach to Mario. "Now to finish him off!" said Mario. He got out all of the explosives they had gathered yesterday, and he lit them all up. He lit the bombs and fireworks, and he got all the rockets and launchers and grenades and stuff, and he put them all together and threw them at him at the same time. A great big explosion happened, and Mario thought that he never would have survived that.

But then, the explosion finished, and the smoke went away and Satan was still there. He was hurt, but it wasn't enough to send him back to Hell. He pulled out the sword and stood back up. "Hahaha! Nice try, Mario, but that didn't even come close to destroying my body! Only the Angel Goddess, or the heaviest object in the world, could have done that! You have failed, just like I told you before!" Satan said to Mario, and Mario could feel his soul break. Everyone at home was so disappointing too, and their fighting spirits left his necklace because they had lost all hope that Mario could win. Mario was now regular old Mario, and now all hope of defeating Satan was gone.

"No...I have failed the whole world." Mario normally was not one for giving up, but he felt so useless right now. He fell on his knees and looked so defeated. "I'm sorry world, and I'm sorry Peach and all of my friends." Peach looked so sad and she started crying because this was a shitty moment. "Yeah whatever, it is now time for the Blood Moon!" said Satan, and he was right because the Blood Moon was really big and above them and made everything red like the inside of the Kool-Aid man. "Now Peach...It is time for me to have sex with you!"

"No!" said Mario, and he stood back up. "I won't let you! I may not have defeated you, but I can still stop you from having sex with my girlfriend!" Mario ran to him, but Satan just waved his hand and made a bunch of chains and shackled appear and tie Mario down. He tried breaking free, but he had no luck. "Dammit!" he said because he was angry. Satan popped the bubble and let Peach out, and he grabbed her and held her up in the sky. "Let the event of prophecy begin!" yelled Satan for everyone to hear. "Nooo! Mario, please help! DO something!" said Peach, but clearly he can't because he's tied up so she's stupid.

Mona looked up at her and laughed. "Cry all you want, but it is happening,nd no one can help you now!" Mona had no regrets, and Mario just looked at her with anger inside him and his body. "Mona You bitch! How could you help him do this! We trusted you, and now all of your friends and family are gonna die!" Mario tried getting free again to kill her or do something else violent towards her.

"Oh really? Well, I trusted you to be my boyfriend, and for Peach to be my friend, but you both betrayed me! You both went behind my back and cheeted on me with each other! If you had just been faithful, this never would have happened!" Mona was now angry and yelling back at Mario, but he was just confused "We never cheated on you! Me and Peach didn't start dating until after I broke up with you! I'm sorry I did that to you, but it wasn't working out between us!" "YOU LIE!" yelled Mona, and she had fire in her eyes, and Mario thought it looked kinda painful and wondered if she needed eye drops. "Satan showed me the truth! He is my real friend! He would never betray me, unlike you!"

"I'm not lying! Satan is just lying to you! He doesn't care about you, he'll just kill you along with everyone else! He's just using you! Satan's known throughout history for being a dick to everyone! Many eons ago, he used another mortal to help him regain his powers, and he ate them just to be an asshole, and he said the same thing to them he did to you! You can hate me all you want for breaking up with you, but don't let Peach and everyone else pay for it! Please, show some mercy and stop this madness!" Mario was practically begging Mona to help him this one time.

Mona looked so conflicted. "Satan, I-" but Satan interrupted her. :Mona! Shut up! I'm about to have sex with Peach in order to bring about the Apocalypse!" Mona watched as Satan laid down Peach on the ground, with her vagina out, and Satan readied his gigantic penis. Mona thought about how Peach was her friend, and how her baby was about to become the Anti-Christmas and how the whole world was gonna be destroyed. The whole time, Mona was angry, but now Mario broguth her back to her senses, and she felt guilty. "What have I done?! I have to help!"

"Okay Peach, get ready to feel my penis from inside!" satan said as he kneeled down in front of her vagina. "NOOO!" said Peach. Satan was about to thrust inside her, ad Peach and Mario closed their eyes in terror. But then, before he could sex Peach, Mona jumped in between them, totally naked, and took Satan's penis inside herself instead. At impact, Satan's penis shooted all of his semen inside of Mona, because he hadn't had sex in billions of years, and he was now empty of all the semen he had been saving up for Peach. Mona took in all the semen, and she burst into flames and exploded, because the only people immune to demon semen's effects were those with Angel Goddess blood. "NOOO! MY DEMON SEMEN IS GONE! NOW I CANNOT HAVE SEX WITH PEACH!"

Peach was so relieved, but she was also sad that Mona was dead and risked her life for hers. "Mona...thank you," said Peach to herself. Mario was so relieved that Peach and the baby was spared, but then Satan got super pissed. "No matter! My demon semen will be replenished in time! The Blood Moon will still be up for another 10 hours, which will be enough time to rebuild my demon semen to have sex with Peach!" Satan started evil laughing, Peach and Mario got a little nervous. How were they gonna defeat Satan in time before he could get more demon semen? Peach and Mario were both trapped, and no one else could help them right now.

But then, as Mario was looking down at his feet, the red light from the Blood Moon was being blocked. It started getting dark, like someone was blocking the whole sky. Then, Mario and Peach looked up, and they looked so surprised and shocked. "Rosalina?!" they both said in confusion and shock. Satan said "Huh?" and looked up too, and Rosalina was blocking out the entire sky because of how big she was. All of the eating she had been doing turned her into this collassal object,. and everyone was thinking that she had to have been the heaviest object on Earth.

"NOOOO! She is the heaviest object on earth, and she's going to sit on me!" Satan looked so totally scared right now, because he was so tired after using all of his demon semen so he didn't have the energy to move out of the way. Mario looked up at Rosalina's face, and she winked at him. "Oh y god...Rosalina was eating all this time in order to become fat enough to destroy Satan's body. I'm sorry I said those mean things to her before...because she has made the greatest sacrifice of all, even when her friends turned her away." He felt so emotional and almost started crying but didn't.

Then, Mario realized they had to leave or they, too, would be sat on Rosalina. Mario then noticed Luigi's sword next to his foot. He kicked it over to him, and he was barely able to pick it up. He stuck the pointy end into the lock of his chains, and he was able to pick the locks. He was freed, but he had to hurry and get to Peach. He ran over and helped her stand back up. "Come on, let's go! I can't pick you up because you're pregnancy makes you too heavy!" They started running to the edge, but they stopped because they remembered that they were thousands of feet into the air.

"If we jump off from this height, we'll die!" said Peach, and they started to panic, until the news helicopter flew in front of them. The pilot waved at them, and Mario and Peach smiled and waved back. Then, Mario and Peach both jumped and hung onto the helicopter, and they were given a safe ride down to the ground. Right as they got off the Demon Tower, Rosalina was getting so close to it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Satan as Rosalina made contact.

Rosalina started crushing him, and she hit with such a force that she exploded. The magical force of the explosion evaporated Satan's body and sent his soul back to Hell for many more eons to come, but it also destroyed Rosalina's body. She totally exploded, and food went everywhere, and spread all across the earth, ending world hunger and restocking store shelves. The Deon Tower also exploded, and all of the corpses used went back into their graves where they would never again be defiled in such an evil way.

Back on the ground, everyone could see the Demon Tower falling apart, and all of the Helldemon corpses started evaporating, and Mario High School was turning back to normal. They all cheered, except for Peasley, who was sitting with Luigi. Peasley started freaking out, and eeryone looked away from the Demon Tower and back at them. "NOOO! Luigi, don't die Come back!" They all got concerned, and they looked over to see that Luigi was dead. Peasley was crying so hard on his chest and getting boogers everywhere, and Daisy and Pauline and everyone else, even Bowser, cried too. Even though Satan had been defeated and the world was saved, it was still sad because they lost Luigi.

The helicopter landed, and Peach and Mario got out and ran over to their friends. "Guys, we did it! Satan is gone, and Peach has been untouched by his demon semen! " Mario expected everyone to be all happy and stuff, but everyone was sad, and they looked at Mario and Peach with sad faces. "What's wrong? You should be happy! What happened?" he asked, but they couldn't say anything and it got really awkward. All they did was move so they could see Luigi's body. Peasley was really upset and hugging Luigi's corpse so bad he pooped himself, which was normal for dead people to do.

"Luigi...? Is he...dead?" Mario looked so depressed and pushed everyone else out of his way to be with his brother! "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! WE JUST WON, AND I PROMISED TO PROTECT HIM! I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT FASTER SO I COUlD HAVE BEEN HERE, BUT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOOD BYE!" He screamed and cried, and everyone thought he was gonna kill himself. Peach went over and hugged Mario to comfort him,. and it was such a sad moment. But then, as everyone was crying and not paying attention, a big glowy figure flew over Luigi's body.

It was Mona's life force in spiritual form! It was here to save Luigi, because Mona wouldn't be needing it since she was dead, so it was attracted to Luigi's body. It went inside Luigi's body, and it healed all of his wounds and brought him back to life. He opened his eyes and saw that everyone was crying, and then noticed something. "I think I pooped myself." Everyone looked at Luigi and started crying again, but it was from happiness this time. "LUIGIIII!" everyone screamed, and they went around him to hug him because they were so happy he wasn't dead.

"Luigi! We thought you were dead!" said Mario as he hugged his brother. "I did die, but then I was brought back somehow. I was entering the light, but then I saw Mona, and she pulled me back to real life. Weird, haha!" Luigi said, and Mario knew what happened. Mona had really made up for all the shit she caused. As everyone was hugging Luigi, a bunch of helicopters, limousines, cars, and news vans landed in the front of Mario High School, and a bunch of people ran out to meet Mario and his friends. "What is happening?" asked Bowser.

A bunch of paparazzi and news casters were taking pictures of them all and holding out microphones to interview them for saving the world. "Mario! You and your friends are now the heroes of the world and Universe! H0ow did you do it?" but so many people were taking at once, and everyone got nervous and didn't know what to say. Then, the old mayor came out and pushed through all the crowds to reach them. "Hello, I am the old mayor, and I will still be the Mayor because the last election was weird and we can't re-do it for another 4 years. I would like to say on behalf of the whole world and the Universe that we are thankful to you for saving us all and being so brave."

"No problem! We just did what had to be done!" said Mario, and he gave a big fat thumbs up to the Mayor. Then, Wario and Waluigi's mom came out, along with everyone else's parents, and hugged their kids. Wario and Waluigi's mom came up and hugged Mario and Luigi. "I am so proud of you boys! I knew you could do it! I was cheering you on from home!" and Mario and Luigi hugged back. Bowser's mom and dad came over to talk to him too, and they were proud of him, as any parent would be. Queen Bean, Peasley's mom, came over too, and she hugged Peasley and he got trapped in her big boobs.

Luigi was so surprised to see her, because she probably had the biggest boobs ever. Even bigger than Pauline's, but somehow not as big as Rosalna's before she died. He went over to where Peasley and his mom was. "Hello, Peasley's mom. I'm Luigi, you're son's boyfriend." Queen Bean got so happy and hugged him too, and Luigi thought he was gonna die because she was really fat and had boobies that could kill a family of four. "It's so nice to meet you, Luigi! Peasley talks you a lot and how good at sex you are! I can't wit until you are my son-in-law!"

Pauline's dad and her boyfriend, Donkey Kong, came over to her and were glad she was okay. Daisy's and Syrup's families came to them too and so did Peach's mom and Dad, and everyone was ruinited, except for Mona's and Rosalina's parents. They looked so sad, and Mario went over to them. "Where is Rosalina?" said her parents, and Mona's said the same about her. Mario got really sad to say this, but it had to be done because they deserved an answer. "I'm sorry to say this, but Mona and Rosalina did not survive. Mona took in Satan's demon semen in order to save Peach, my girlfriend, ad to make up- for teaming up with Satan, and Rosalina got super fat and exploded to kill Satan and herself and save everyone." Their parents were so sad to hear this, but they were proud of their daughters for being so heroic.

Later on, after everything calmed down a bit, the Mayor held an award ceremony for everyone in front of Mario High School. It was being broadcasted by every major news network so the whole world could watch them. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Syrup, Pauline, and Bowser were all lined up on the front steps of the high school with the mayor, and everyone was standing at the bottom watching them. The Mayor had a bunch of gold medals in his hands, and he was going to give one to everyone. "I will now give you your medals for saving the world from Satan."

The Mayor put a medal around Mario first. "Mario, this award is for being brave and never giving up, and for risking your life for everyone and for being the one to come up with such an amazing plan." He put it around Mario's neck, and everyone clapped. Then, he went to Luigi. "Luigi, this is for protecting your boyfriend in the face of death, and for being selfless and protecting your loved ones from harm." He did the same thing and everyone clapped for him too. Then, the Mayor went to Peach. "This medal is for going through such trauma while being pregnant, and for being kind and caring even when the world is ending."

As everyone was getting their medals, Bowser looked down. He didn't think he would ever get a medal because of how evil he had been in the past, and he was sure he would never be called a hero, but then the Mayor came to him with a medal. "And lastly, Bowser, this medal is for redeeming yourself and coming to the good side to help your friends defeat an ancient evil. Thank you, and you are a true hero." He was the last one to get his medal, and he smiled. Now, everyone didn't hate him, and they chanted his name. He saw his little cousins, the Koopalings, in the crowd, and he was glad he could be a positive role model after all these years.

"This ends our award ceremony. Now, the world is at peace again, and the evil has been vanquished. I am off to organize some groups to help clean the city, and everyone can now go home and go about your lives without fear." All the adults went home, but there were still a bunch of teenagers there, and they were entering the high school. "Wait, where is everyone going?" said Mario, and Peach turned to him and looked at him like he was an idiot. "Don't you remember? It's Senior Prom, silly! Now that the world is saved, we can finally go to Senior Prom!"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." They started walking inside, but then, Mario heard something behind him, near a big tree. He decided to walk off from everyone else and go check it out instead it was something Satan had left behind. He walked around the tree, and when he saw what it was, he knew it wasn't evil. It was a big bright glowy thing that looked lie a portal, and he could see people inside it. It was all of his friends that had died. Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Rosalina, and Mama Mia were all there, smiling at Mario. "Oh my god! It's you guys! I never thought I would see you again!"

"Hey Mario," said Wario. "Thanks for avenging us!" Waluigi was next to him, and they were holding hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Wario and Waluigi. If only I had been there to help you, then you both could be alive." Mario said, but Wario just said, "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, and now Waluigi and I can finally spend time with our father." and Waluigi said, "Yeah! And now I'm finally with Wario again!" Wario and Waluigi looked at each other, and they looked so happy, and they started to kiss passionately. Mario smiled, because it was nice to see two brothers give each other a brotherly kiss.

Rosalina came up too, and she hugged Waluigi. She was now regular old skinny Rosalina, before Waluigi killed himself. "Rosalina...I'm sorry I said those mean things to you. I had no idea you were getting super fat to save us from Satan." Rosalina smiled. "It's okay, Mario. I understand, and don't feel guilty because I am happy to be with Waluigi once again." They both kissed too, like a real couple they used to be before Wario died. Wario, Waluigi, and Rosalina all waved at Mario before vanishing back into the afterlife. "Take care of our mom," Wario and Waluigi said as they went away.

Mario looked over at Mona. "Mona, thanks for saving Peach. And I'm sorry I upset you by breaking up with you in middle school. I'm sorry I made you feel awful enough for you to team up with Satan." "It's okay, Mario," said Mona to Mario, "You can't hep who you love. You and Peach make the perfect couple anyways. Thanks for showing me the light again." Then, Mona disappeared too, and all that was left was Mama Mia. Mario was so happy to see her. "Mama...It's so good to see you again. I never stop thinking about you."

Mama Mia smiled at Mario. She looked healthy and no longer was riddled with ovarian cancer. Mario was happy, but then started sad crying at Mama. "I'm sorry I lost at fighting with Papa. I made you give up your Life Force for me. I'm sorry." He was so sad, but Mama Mia said, "Don't be sad. I was going to die anyways, and I was glad to give up my life for you. Besides, I am much happier here because I am healthier, and one day we will be reunited again. Take care of Luigi, and continue to be a good boy." Then she went away again, but Mario didn't want her to.

Mario just stood there as te portal went away, and he stood there looking at the spot it used to be at for a long time, until Peach came over to him and got his attention again. "Mario, come on! What are you doing standing out here! Let's go to Senior Prom, it's about to start!" Mario looked at her and smiled. "Right, sorry. Let's go, okay?" Mario and Peach held each others hands, and they entered the school together with nothing else to worry about but having a good time.


	40. Senior Prom

Mario and Peach entered the Gym, and it looked so awesome. The music was playing, and everyone, now dressed in fancy clothes, was dancing, and the lights were really cool. Since Rosalina wasn't here to be the disco ball, they had to make a new one at last minute, but it did it's job. Mario was so glad that they were all alive to enjoy this night, and he thought they all deserved this. He saw Luigi and Peasley dancing together on the dance floor, and so were Daisy and Syrup and Pauline and Donkey Kong, and so were all the other highschool couples, like Toad and Toadette and Goombella and Goombario. All the teachers were also there. Mr. Huey, Mr. Toadstool, Mr. Fawful and others were there just talking and having a fun time not teaching.

There was also a big buffet table, which Wario and Rosalina would have loved, and he also thought about how Waluigi would have loved to be the DJ, but instead it was Koops and he was doing an ok job. He also thought about Rosalina, and how excited she was to dance with Waluigi, and now none of them got to experience it. Waluigi, Wario, Rosalina, and Mona never got to live to see it, and he tried not to be sad, because he remembered that they were all in a better place and still happy even though they died. At Senior Prom, there was also a big mural with pictures of Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, and Mona, along with Yoshi and the lunch ladies to honor their memory, and people would light candles and put flowers around it to pay their respects.

But Mario did not want to worry about everyone who was dead, because this was a time to celebrate being alive with these you loved, and he loved Peach, so he went to dance with her with everyone else dancing with them. Peach was too pregnant to dance a lot, so Mario danced slow with her because dancing with another human inside you was not easy. Even though Mario could not show off his amazing dance skills, everyone still thought he was super cool ad popular, and Mario and Peach were still the best couple around ever.

After a while, when everyone had been dancing for a super long time, Mario looked over and saw Bowser at the snack table. He was standing there alone, and he was the only one without a date. He looked lonely, and Mario felt sorry for him. "Hey Peach, let's take a break," Mario said to Peach, and that's what they did, also Peach was hungry because she was pregnant so of course she wanted food. They went over and Mario talked to Bower. "Hey Bowser. Why aren't you dancing with everyone else? You don't look like you're having fun."

Bowser sighed and drank some more punch. "I just thought that people would finally like me after i turned into a good guy after fighting Satan, but no girls want to dance with me. I just feel like I'll never have a true girl friend. Peach was the first girl I ever liked, and the only girl, and she hated me, and she's girlfriend and boyfriend with you, so I'm just standing here enjoying my own company since no one else will." Bowser tried not to look sad, but Mario knew he was. "Don't talk like that. You'll get a girl friend one day, and people will want to be your friend."

"Bowser," said Peach, and she came over with a big plate of pregnancy craving food. "I used to think you were just an asshole bully, but after seeing you risk your life to save me and the world, and seeing your true self when you aren't pretending to be evil, I can see that you are a good person inside. A girl will love you some day, even if it isn't me because I am with Mario. And just because we can't date doesn't mean we can't be best friends." Peach smiled at Bowser and put her plate on the table to kiss his cheek in a way that wasn't unfaithful to Mario. Then, Peach took Bowser's hand, and they went to go have a friend dance, and they had fun, and Mario just drank punch and ate food and watched them.

Luigi and Peasley were still dancing together, and they were hugging and groping their butts and kissing and doing gay stuff in front of everyone there. "Luigi, I am so glad you're alive. I can't believe you died protecting me. I love you, but don't die on me again." Peasley said to Luigi in a romantic way. Luigi kissed him and said to Peasley, "I would do anything for you, Peas. You give me the strength to be brave, and I'll do what it takes to protect you," said Luigi. It felt nice to not be a pussy for once.

Daisy and Syrup were having fun dancing too. Daisy was all happy and laughing and having all sorts of stupid fun, but she noticed that Syrup was looking kinda sad. "What's wrong?" Daisy asked. "Are you not enjoying Senior Prom?" and Syrup answered, "I am, but I was just thinking about Wario. We were dating a really long time, and we talked about Senior Prom a lot. I'm glad we are dating, but I just hope Wario isn't mad at me for dating you after his death." Syrup said. Daisy said back, "No, Wario isn't mad at you, I'm sure. He is probably happy that you're able to have fun even after he's gone, so don't worry about it and have fun. He is in a better place with his brother, Waluigi." That cheered Syrup up, and they kissed.

Sexy music started playing through the speakers, and everyone started to slow dance together with their vaginas and penises mashed together because they were dancing really close together. Bowser gave Peach back to Mario so they could dance together, and Bowser just felt happy to be their friend. Everyone was happy to be their with their dates, and it was super romantic. Mario and Peach were so happy to be together again after all the hardships they had been through all this time. They did that for the whole song, until the Principal got on stage and made an announcement.

"Alright everyone, it is now time to announce the Senior Prom King and Queen! Thank you for your votes and please wait as we announce the winners." Everyone stood around the stage with anxiety flowing out of them as the Principal was given a giant envelope with the results inside it. He opened it in front of everyone, and he said this. "The Senior Prom King and Queen is...Mario and Peach! Come up on the stage right now. Congratulations!" Everyone cheered, even though no one was really surprised because they were the best couple in the whole school.

Mario and Peach both went on stage, holding hands, and stood there as everyone clapped and cheered for them. The Principal put a big crown on Mario, and gave Peach a pretty tiara, and people threw flowers at them to celebrate their love. "Congrats for being the best couple ever!" said the Principal, and Mario and Peach were happy, until Peach grabbed her stomach and made painful sounds, and liquid came from her vagina and went all over the stage, and everyone thought she had peed herself from excitement. "Drink too much punch babe? Haha!" Mario said.

"No, I think my water just broke! I am about to give birth to our baby!" Then she fell down on her back and spread her legs, and everyone could see her vagina. It was getting really wide, and they could see inside it. It looked like a black hole used for sex. "Right now? Oh man," said Mario, and he kneeled down beside her to grip her hand and help her through this moment of nature. "Just push it out, Peach! You can do it, just push push push push push push push!" he said to her as she was giving birth to the baby he made with his semen.

Everyone on the dance floor was watching her do this with her vagina, and Daisy pointed to it. "Look!" she said, and everyone else could see it too. The baby's head was slowly coming out of her vagina hole, and then, one of it's arms came out too. "Come on, keep pushing it out!" Mario said, and Peach was trying her best, but she couldn't do it. "I can't, I think it's stuck." Peach and Mario were getting nervous now. "You have to! If you don't get it out, it will suffocate inside your vagina!"

"Come on, guys! We have to help them!" said Peasley. "Bowser, I need you to pry open Peach's vagina to help bet the baby out, and everyone else needs to help me pull the baby out!" Bowser nodded, and he went over to put his hands inside Peach's vagina. This is the closest he'll ever get to having a sexual experience with Peach. He used his hands to stretch it out and make it wider so the baby can be pushed out easier. Then, Peasley grabbed onto the baby's arm, and everyone made a big conga line behind him. "Okay, now pull!" said Peasley, and everyone started to pull with him.

This happened as Peach was also pushing out the baby, and they kept doing this several more times. It seemed to go on forever for Mario, but then, after a while of this happening, he heard the cries of a baby. He looked up and Peasley was holding the baby. "You did it Peach! You have given birth to your son! It is a boy! And he's cute. He looks just like Mario." Peasley gave the baby to Peach, and she took it and cuddled it, and Mario and Peach both sat there and greeted their baby. "Hello baby! It's your Mama and Papa!" said Peach, and they were both happy to see their new baby. "Mama! Papa!" said the baby, and everyone on the dance floor started to cry because of this tender family moment.

"Congratulations, Mario and Peach! You became Senior Prom King and Queen and a family at the very same time!" cheered the crowd, and they all started clapping, and the DJ started playing more funky music. Mario held out his finger, and the baby grabbed onto it with its pathetic little baby fingers. "What should we name him, Mario?" Peach said, asking this to Mario in regards to their unnamed newborn baby. The baby looked up at Mario and said, "Yeah, what will my name be, Papa?"

Mario smiled at the baby, and he thought about it, and he thought of the perfect name for their son. He picked him up and held him high up in the air, above his head, for everyone to see. "I shall name thee Pocahontas!" said Mario, loud enough for everyone to hear. His word was heard, and everyone bowed before him. Mario and Peach's baby had been born, the world and Universe was saved, everyone got to enjoy Senior Prom, and this was the last day of high school, and everyone could now focus on the rest or their lives, and for Mario and Peach, they could focus on raising Pocahontas as one big family.

The adventures of Mario, Peach, Pocahontas, and all the rest of their friends will continue next year when they begin _**Super Mario College!**_

AN: mario high school is now over! thanks for all the support! at the time of this chapter being uploaded, this has 1,561 hits on AO3 and 3,560 on FF . net! that's like 6,000 people who have read this story along the way! be sure to spread this story around and show it to your friends! thanks ;P more to come very soon!


End file.
